


30 'days' of OTP challenge : helmet party

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: AU, Angst, Anniversary, Arranged Marriage, Awkward Kissing, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad writing humor, Battle, Caring, Childhood Friends, Childishness, Circus, Crossfaction, Derek Proposes, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fancy Dress, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mental battle, Mention of merasmus, NSFW, Nightmares, OOC, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pick-Up Lines, Pregnancy Jokes, RED team-BLU team, Singing, Slow Burn, Spooning, Storm - Freeform, Television Watching, Valentine's Day, a lot of OoC, bathing together, cooking together, helmet party, idk - Freeform, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 57,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Some prompts about how the soldier and engineer have a relationship between them in the middle of a war in progress.Helmet party my dudes.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 28





	1. Day 0 : Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you need to read so you can know.

Hello lady's and gentlemen, during the following days I will do the following, this time I have decided to do the 30 days of OTP challenge, and obviously I will do the writing part since drawing is not my thing.

I came across a post on the subject and giving it a couple of glances I thought it was a good idea to give it a try.

First of all I want to clarify a few things, first is that by looking more closely at the subject of the 30 days of otp challenge and thus having enough knowledge about it. I found several forums and types in which each one had different topics to "draw or write" so I could not decide which of all to choose, I chose the one who most caught my attention to start first. Will it be in order? (maybe, probably, I'm not sure myself.).

Minimal things to clarify.

It's look like I will not upload a chapter per day (sometimes) as the rules dictate because that would be a lot of work and problems for me. since the only thing I'm looking for in this is to have fun while at the same time trying to improvise and test my creativity, can you blame me? Yes, you can, but later.

One more important thing. In some cases I did not understand very well what the hell they mean by the title of the prompt and nowhere did I find something similar to give me a clue about it. So if someone has an idea or at least knows what it is about, the help and tips will be well accepted for the occasion .

The thing will be (as the title marks) about Helmet party, (ship between the soldier and the engineer) and there will probably be a lot of OOC for several very obvious reasons.

Some prompts will tell a story that will go a bit straight according to the topic at the time and tittle (probably). and so there will have zero confusion, those who are only one shot will carry this small sign at the beginning.  
(★ One shot ★) this same, so you know this will only one time thing and will have nothing to do with the rest or be related.

The RED soldier will be known by the name "Jake", why? Because I say so.

The BLU engineer was called "Dell" for obvious reasons.

The RED engineer was called "Derek" very original name if you ask me. I mentioned him because He will play a role in all of this and I think it will be interesting if I do it right and i don't screw up that much.

The BLU soldier will be called "Jeff". Why? Because I am bad with names, do not judge me in that. Like Derek, he also has his role in the little story. I don't know how to describe it, but I think you will see it and understand it better... I guess.

The other mercenaries may be named, perhaps not, I don't know, but what I do know is that the others will have their own role.

The days/chapters will be uploaded in order to their topics and on the respective days I finish reviewing them, if I don't upload it is because something happened and I have to fix it, but don't worry that everything will be fine and go smoothly.

Without more to say, enjoy it.


	2. Day 1 : first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things start in a awkward way

Jake, the veteran RED soldier, was in a fierce battle in the middle of the doublecross bridge. Dodging bullets aimed at his head from the enemy sniper, watching his back every minute in case that dirty spy dares to try to stab him, watch and defend the intel which just fell from the enemy scout who somehow got into his base. also protect their scout who was carrying the enemy intel.

The scoreboard was tied at that point, the intel returned to base save and jake was ready to attack the enemy base, if wasn't for...

"Come and fight with me lad, don't be a coward." the war cry of his greatest enemy, the BLU demoman, buzzes in his ears. of course he is going to face him and beat the Scots wear skirt man once again and not lose his streak against him.

"Come and get it, maggot." jake places his rocket launcher on his back and wields his trusty shovel. The demoman laughs maliciously and pulls out his eyelander ready for the showdown.

BLU engineer, Dell, growls impatiently. With this it was already the sixth pile of constructions he had assembled, that RED spy always knew when was the right time to get out of his darn hole and screw up all his hard work with his poorly made toys, and to add sauce to the soup, the scout move forwards at good time to cross halfway when he is removing those sappers from his machines to steal the intel. And if it weren't for the soldier, pyro and heavy who's were around, they would have lost this round a long time ago.

As he finished raising the sentry and dispenser to level three, dell took off his helmet and goggles for a moment leaving them on his dispenser to wipe the sweat from his face using the sleeve on his arm. Thinking maybe he could take a little break... bad luck it wasn't so simple.

He only turned around for a second and there were already sappers in his buildings again, taking his trusty wrench, he ran to remove them immediately but at that same moment the annoying scout enter with a very precisely jump and took the intel and ran out as fast as always, dell try to stop him with a pair of bullets from his shotgun without realizing the dispenser behind him exploded sending him to the ground.

"Why we just don't give up, partner." laughing, the spy went behind the scout to give him some support.

"Dag nabbit naggit daggit! Not again." cursing right to the heavens internally, dell took his shotgun off the ground and went after those two to try to catch them and retrieve the intel leaving his helmet and goggles behind.

Meanwhile in the middle of the field.

Jake laughed triumphantly at his victory, "not a chance this time, cyclops." he continued to laugh some more at the dying body lying in front of him bleeding slowly until his death. the megaphones announce loudly the RED team has the enemy intel.

The demoman takes advantage of the fact that the soldier was distracted for a moment to take his ace up his sleeve from his pocket, in case he lost again. a detonator.

Jake looked quickly at his feet upon hearing the sound of a button being pressed, there were a couple of sticky boms under his feet. "AH!, Scott son of aAAAAHHH..." Jake his flying, his helmet fell off his head going in another direction, the Demoman die.

Dell rushed out of the intel room, he found the heavy with the medic of his same team and they were fighting against the same scout trying to get back the intel, Dell saw that behind the doctor appeared a lot of red smoke, he realized quickly the spy was about to kill the doctor and he had to stop him before...

"¡AAAAAAAHHH!" "¡what the...!" Looking up, dell did not have enough time to dodge the one who was falling from the sky and landed on him at such a speed that he could not react in time, the enemy soldier fall on his body with so much force than he knocked him to the ground. And the most strange thing happen, he landed right to his lips in a strange kiss he did not expect at all that, it hurt enough and he feared his lips had broken or some blood was leaking, he was not wearing his helmet and he could clearly see the surprised face He had with the eyes wide open on him, same expression as him.

The two were shocked without moving for a while, jake on top of him with his arms on either side of him, and dell unconsciously had his hands on his back. Everything that happened around him was forgotten at the moment.

The heavy and medic of BLU and the RED spy were mortified watching in silence what has just happened right next to them and in their faces you could see the expression "what in the hell is going on here" they had. the scout had managed to escape, but apparently they don't care now?

Jake was the first to make the first move out of this moment really uncomfortable between them breaking the kiss, without getting up from his position even and without yet, because what to say?. He stared at the BLU engineer's semi-red face without the helmet and glasses, with his lips slightly parted and those green eyes open wide. He could feel the heat on his face slowly rise.

"Hi." was all jake was able to say and immediately wanted to erase what he just said.

Dell's face reddened more, as he thought (please, someone kill me right now).

"RED team win"

After the victory for RED was declared, the BLU team was immediately send to the respawn.

Once dell had materialized into a piece again, he was immediately greeted by a very confused heavy and a half-enraged half-confused doctor asking him what he just saw out there. Dell responded in the most sincere way he could saying that it had not the slightest idea of what just happened out there, it just happened out of nowhere. And as he explained he couldn't hide the blush on his face. The medic speculated more of the subject, making him even more uncomfortable. Insinuating things like he saw the enemy on a getaway to do who knows what kind of things.

"Doc, you lost your mind again." he said and locked himself in his workshop and refused to get out of there even to eat something and avoid more unnecessary sermons from the paranoid doctor and about his personal life.

Meanwhile, at the red base, the entire team celebrated the victory, except for Jake who spent most of the time quieter than normal and seemed to be in another world. The spy will kept a watchful eye on the soldier now because of what he managed to witness out there, it is better to be cautious and to be careful on his way now. The spy had his own suspicions about it.

Jake said goodbye to everyone, going to his cuartel barracks in silence, which was his room, to think clearly. Once inside he collapsed on his bed, trying to get some rest because he was very stressed. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened on today's mission and how that BLU engineer looked so... cute under him, with his round and red cheeks and... wait... what just pass through his mind?, ¡shit!. (Don't think such things jake) his brain said to him (he's your enemy, don't think that way) "but what if I... he... ngh..." Jake fell asleep without realizing it, everything would disappear The next day, he thought, and none of this happened.


	3. Day 2 : flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They trying to get things normal as always and no more awkward issues.

The next morning dell woke up with a huge headache, the night before he stayed working on the odd project until very late just to be able to clear his mind a little. but no matter what, he couldn't get that brief moment between him and the RED soldier out of his mind, thinking that everything is wrong, that it's a mistake, all this is wrong, but he can't stop thinking about it. And the fact that he's an enemy makes the whole thing even worse. But he can't help but feel something for that stone face he saw in the little moment and it makes his head fill with weird thoughts of how handsome he was among others, but that's wrong. And knowing the attitude of the soldier, he will surely be killing himself in disgust at what has just happened between them and he surely hates it now more than ever... what is he thinking!?!? He does not want the enemy to see him well, after all they are enemies and they must hate each other after all. And in no way, ever, would I want to have anything with that soldier.

Dell does not want or is looking for anything with anyone, he knows very well he is gay and he had admitted it to himself a long time ago. But no, he doesn't like to bring up the subject since he knows very well that people like him are very frowned on anywhere. He remembers very well how his kind were treated far away in Texas long ago, and just thinking about it makes him goose bumps. He got this well-paying job by hiding his sexual orientation and had not revealed it to anyone. Except that one day when he had drink a few bottles much what have to and his words escaped in the middle of a medical consultation, the doctor was a very good companion not to say anything about it with anyone.

Dell slowly gets out of bed, today they had a day off due to the ceasefire and being half day he thought what the most convenient thing would be to have a good cup with coffee and take a short walk to clear his mind and stop thinking about those such things.

The Red team enjoyed breakfast in good mood in the morning while they discussed who had the longest killing streak and who contributed the most to the team in most cases. Jake instead remains with his gaze always on his plate refusing to speak to anyone or even eat something. Derek, the Red engineer tried to encourage him to join the conversation or at least eat. But jake doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

After thirty minutes the table was empty except for two people, jake and the spy, who was in front of him, remained at the table. Jake kept thinking about his things, and those things have to do with the BLU engineer. Jake reluctantly admitted that he felt something for him but also thinks that is something very stupid, for very obvious reasons, first because they are enemies and it is not appropriate for the work for something like that to happened between two members of different teams, what if his superiors discover it, They will send them 10 meters underground in a blink. And second, surely someone as smart as a specialist in manufacturing heavy artillery weapons and machines would not be interested in someone like him or at least have him as a friend. It is not that he is gay or anything like that... it just... Jake feels more comfortable somehow in the company of a man more than of a woman and it is easy for him to be friends with a man without getting so stuck with simple problems... but that is not is what bothers him now... he just want...

"Something bother you soldier?" the spy asks casually without taking his eyes off the newspaper he is reading.

"Nothing, it's nothing at all leave me alone." he reply.

"Are you sure about it?" The spy insinuates by staring at him from behind the newspaper with a raised eyebrow. "Something wrong with what happened the day before?"

Jake clenched his teeth, not surprised at all the same spy knew about it because he was surely there at the same time. He always was in every place posible somehow. 

"I'm going to take that silence of yours as a 'yes' indeed."

"Leave me alone selfish snake, why don't you go gossip to someone else?" The spy just chuckled, rolling his newspaper in front of him.

"If it's a problem, I don't plan to tell anyone about your little adventure of yesterday."

"...why?" Why indeed. What is that dirty coward up to? And what's the mean of 'don't tell anyone'.

The spy got up from his seat ready to go to his smoking room and be alone for the rest of the day, without first giving a clearer explanation to the sitting ape who is more lost than hamster in the simple maze. "Because, my dearest friend, I have been in this war for a long time and I have not seen many interesting things lately, and what happened yesterday was very interesting. And if the news were to spread that two enemies who shared a minuscule awkward and pathetic moment between them, the fun would stay there without getting to the most and exciting part. So have fun with your little boyfriend as you want, I'm not going to get in the game." without more to say, the spy left the room.

Jake was silent for a brief period of time digesting the words what just hit him. "¡He is not my boyfriend!" With a bang to the table, It was then when Jake got up from his seat and went elsewhere so he could be alone and in peace. he think the best thing was to go outside to get some fresh air.

"Hey soldier" Jake turned around and saw Derek, their engineer, approaching him with a pair of yellow flowers in his right hand.

"What's going on private?"

"Nothing, just having these flowers with me." he hands them to Jake who sees them for a second in complete confusion.

"And why I want some filthy flowers?" He complains.

"No. No, you see, the pyro gave them to me without telling me why, but I did not know how to say no or how to say him I don't want them in the first place to the poor fella, yellow is not my color you know. I prefer orange more, although red is fine for me too." he said with a small smile towards jake that he didn't know how to interpret.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Ah, yes, of course, I don't know how to return them or what to do with them, so I thought maybe... you knew what to do with them." the soldier raised an eyebrow looking at the flowers, then at the engineer, then at the flowers again. If it were up to him he would throw them right here and now.

"Soldier?" "hm?" "Areyoufreetomorrow?" the engineer said so slowly that Jake couldn't quite understand what he had say.

"...what do you say?"

"Nothing, sorry if I take too much of your time, see you, bye." he say and quickly running away.

Jake went blank... and without turning the matter more than necessary, he continued walking for a while to nowhere only this time with a bouquet of dirty Irrrelevant flowers in his hand which he does not know whether to throw it away now or later or what to do with it... 

"!!!" 

without paid attention on the way he bump into someone.

"Look where are you walking piece of... oh... uhm... hi." he said waving his hand a little uncomfortably taking a couple of steps back.

Dell rubs his nose, easing the pain a little while "hi" salutes in the same way which the soldier did.

Neither of them did not know what to say at this moment that it became more uncomfortable even through the seconds passed slowly as hours.

"So..." "So..." the silence continues.

Jake shake his hands something nervous, bit his lower lip and started to make the first move. "Look, engineer... what happened yesterday was not on purpose... I didn't control the direction very well and where I was supposed to land. It wasn't my fault alone with..." Jake doesn't know anymore What to say to prevent the heat on his face from rising.

Dell scratched his shoulder, "no, it's not a problem, I mean... you don't need to apologize, after all I didn't know where I was going at the time either. But could you... never talk about it again?"

"Um... sure, as you wish, we can just never mention it again."

"Right, this... never happen. We will continue with our lives of always, and we will never speak of this again."

"Right."

silence.

"So..." 

"so... what now?" Jake asks.

"I don't know."

Jake scratch the back of his head "Err... engie, are you free now... or have to do something?"

"Engie?"

"Yes... you see, saying engineer seems too much to me."

"ok... well, yes. I think I'm free for today. Why the question?"

"Because... I wanted to know if you would like to go for a drink in a good bar I know nearby, if you want of course and you have no problems with it."

"Uhm..." he thinks a beer would do him good in this situation, so heck, after all there is a ceasefire today and a few beers won't hurt. "Yeah why not, it could be good. And it's fine for me too."

"Yeah, of course engie."

"Please, just... call me dell." he offers the soldier a small smile and a handshake.

"Alright eng... Dell." Jake gives him a firm handshake, he felt something strange in his mouth when he said his name. "Captain jake doe for you... but You can call me jake only... if. if you want."

"Alright... jake." (nice name) he though.

They started walking towards the bar which according to Jake, is very good, but dell stops halfway.

"Em... jake?"

"Uh?"

"What's the deal with those flowers you are carrying there?" Jake had completely forgotten he was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh this? They are for... for... ¡for you!." he hands them to him.

"Wha...?"

"Because..." Jane tried to find a quick excuse. "Because... they are the same color as your helmet...?" everything fell silent.

"... ah... thanks... I guess."

"You are welcome, now enough questions and let's go."

"Alright." dell looks at the flowers for a second, they are yellow, like his favorite color, will it be a coincidence? or "jake" had something planned to do with these flowers what for some reason or another are now his.

But it is not necessary to think about that, not now since he could clear up this strange misunderstanding of yesterday and now everything will return to how it was before...

right?


	4. Day 3 : pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I fuck up in this chapter/day......idk, enjoy

The days, weeks and some months in the middle of the war passed like nothing, jake and dell for some reason neither of them knew how to explain. They ended up getting together on each day off they were given at the end of each week, by accident or another. They go everywhere, to bars, movie theaters, or just go for a walk or traveled in the truck that belongs to dell and travel out together seeing some new places every time they changed base, while talking about nonsense things they led to nowhere.

And before they both knew it, a beautiful but dangerous friendship had formed between them, dell learned things from jake he didn't know and jake learned some things from that brilliant mind. They shared jokes, anecdotes, secrets for combat, among other things, even on one occasion when Jake seemed to be in a very good mood, he told him that he could avoid more attacks coming from the spy if he concentrated on the smell of those cigarettes and the noise of his steps. Dell even learned some things about jake which were very interesting and gave him a very likeable and similar personality. But with the time whom passes he knows something is different and interesting to him a lot about this interesting man of war, and he knows what it is, and it's not correct to think about it but he cannot avoid it, he admits jake is somehow handsome in some way and apparently he is the only one who can see it. Since now he knows the man very well for who he is and leaves aside the opinion of the majority of those around here.

At all he thinks the soldier is a ball shit without a brain who the only thing he knows is to fight and fight until he falls dead, of course not, he knows very well now that jake has a brain, and he does mean it in a bad way. Jake is fun, cool, and also smart (sometimes), but he knows how to fix it very well. Every free day he waits next to his truck for Jake so they can go to some places and have a good time together.

The routine was the same and it was like a kind of cycle that dell always waited for and followed to the letter, when jake manages to get into the nest where has dell hidden or defending a controlpoint and is destroyed, jake leans next to him to whisper something quickly to the ear and then kill him. Sometimes they are fulfilled, sometimes they are commitments to where he wants him to go and then go to the agreed place the next free day together, but sometimes he says the odd compliment. Dell doesn't know why jake does that or maybe he does it on purpose to annoy him.

If what jake is trying to do is say a compliment, then at least be decent. He could simply say something which not have to be involving his physical shape, the other day he said something like "you look very smooth and round today dell." at that moment he thought of two things. maybe he tries to make fun of his weight with those words or maybe he doesn't know what to say when saying such things, all he says are things like "you look very well bathed in red." or "what you eat seems to feel great in that capsule of yours."

One thing was very clear to him and was that Jake sucks at it if what he's trying to do is flirt with him... but no. no way. Not in a million years. there is not the slightest chance that someone so awesome and handsome like Jake would notice something in someone as not good looking as him is. or at least jake was gay too?. But that would be impossible. That's what his head tells him every night when dell goes to bed and does nothing but think about jake until he fall sleep and how good and different he is with him. And the biggest problem is they still are ENEMIES, no matter what, this whole situation is complete madness and puts their status at work at risk and worse, their own lives.

But he can't lie to himself, he wants to spend more time with Jake, as long as possible, no matter how dangerous the matter is or if their lives are at risk. He start to feel... jake is the only thing that matters to him now and he wants to continue staying with him some more. Dell is no fool, he knows very well what is happening to him now, he knows very well he is slowly falling in love with jake and his constant company and would be lying to himself if he did not start feeling something for the man from the day That "accident" happened... if only things were a little more different.

Jake found himself remembering and laughing alone in front of a mirror about words and stories he lived, heard and witnessed throughout his life. all in order to have something interesting to say for the next trip in which they planned to go camping near the lake for the next two days they have free. Jake thinks he's getting better at saying compliments to him don't sound strange or there's some misunderstanding with what he's saying. 

Jake considered dell a good friend, someone with whom he can talk freely for hours and without thinking a bad thing about it, the two managed to manage to make outings of friends to various places without their superiors discovering it yet.

Dell was someone very nice, his physique left a lot to be desired but there was no doubt that dell was also cute, jake had admitted to himself, dell was cute, and what he had feelings for him. What he felt for the short and smart man was the most inhumane thing possible but he does not mind now, if that means he will continue to have good times with him, with someone who laugh at his silly jokes, share feats and stories of the past without any problem. But still, jake thinks it's not enough. He wants to spend more time with him, to know more about him until there is nothing more to know... he wants dell, even if that means going against the rules of they contract.

Jake remembers how some time ago an event occurred between the demoman of his team and the enemy soldier who had somehow become friends until the administrator had found out and after what just happened was more than evident and nobody else talked about it.

That gave jake a lot to think about. Is own "friendship" with dell is going to end the same way? Or will it end much worse? But one thing is clear to him, he does not care about it, he could not stop thinking about him and his sweet smile. And he would make sure to take even the greatest of precautions so as not to lose that friendship they have between them no matter what.

But secretly he hopes this is more than just a friendship.

Jake went to sleep with the thought of the pillow he is hugging now was the same dell next to him... but that is just an impossible dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to make some smooth transition here,, but I think I made a mess... you can judge for that.
> 
> Anyways.


	5. Day 4 : anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake give dell a gift for their friendship anniversary and something else.

one year... his friendship with dell has lasted for a long time, it is surprising that no one has noticed about it. well... except for the spy that apparently he knew more than necessary, there was never a time or occasion when jake and the spy were alone in which he asked him something else about his situation with dell for his own business and he doesn't care or give him the satisfaction.

Occasionally he would ask slightly awkward questions at exactly the worst times. but at least he keeps his word not to say anything about it. The strangest thing about this is it was even the same spy who gave him some tips to do or say. why? He doesn't know clearly, jake sometimes asks "why are you helping me?" And thd spy always responds so naturally in the same way over and over again and in the end gives him a lot to think about, "I have my reasons." It's all what it needed to make his brain spin one and again. 

but somehow jake is grateful to him although obviously he is not going to say it or demonstrate a trait of weakness towards him. Although jake still has his doubts about spy for behaving in this way with him. he have something planned for them? Or does he really want to help them so they don't have future problems? It never hurts to be a little cautious after all.

Leaving that problem aside.

He concentrates again on what is his responsibility, today he plans to take dell to the best possible place in the area for his anniversary of being friends so far, dell only deserves the best, he also have the perfect gift for which he made with his own hands. But the only problem he has now is that he doesn't quite know where to take dell. The place he have to take him has to be simple, not very complex. Jake wants dell to have a good time but not to such an extent that this is seen as a possible date, and although from his heart Jake wanted it to be a date, but he cannot do that. The friendship they have has been, is marching on wheels until now on a straight and unimpeded road, and perhaps if he were to confess to him what he really feels, everything will be ruined and he will loss something very important to him.

So even if he doesn't want to, he needs spy tips once again.

It was noon, and since today they had a day off some of the other mercenaries from the base went to do their things leaving the base half empty, Scout said he would go see a movie with a hot babe, but everyone knew he was lying. The sniper stayed in his caravan and is not going to leave until the next day even if he was forced to, demoman went to a bar and as everyone knows there will be no need to worry about him, it is better to worry about those who are close to him. The medic and the heavy go out, they did not say where or gave details, they just left. Pyro stayed around burning everything what was found, the engineer was in his small workshop behind the base working on who knows what, that leaves the spy that would be in the smoking room that is his room, possibly reading the newspaper or solving the odd puzzle that catches his attention while drinking a good brand wine.

Jake leaves his barracks and begins to wander around the base in the direction of where the spy was.

"Hey solly." jake stopped halfway when he saw derek approaching him carrying a box of junk in his arms. "How are you today soldier, does the day treat you well?"

"Yes engineer, thanks for asking." he wanted to be as kind as possible with their engineer, practicing in front of a mirror works in some cases, and derek is very much like dell for a change.

"Come on solly, you don't need to call me by my work code every time we talk, I already told you before that it is unnecessary in hours of 'no work' you can simply call me derek." he says with a kind smile.

"Nonsense, it is my duty as a team captain not to disrespect the codes for the sake of our victory in this war." Jake tried to seem as 'normal' and reliable to his profession as possible, the engineer only bowed both shoulders at that answer and kept smiling anyway.

"Whatever suit ya then, partner." derek then looks at the ground in order to gather the necessary strength to be able to ask soldier something.

Jake doesn't want to be a bad person or have the need to yell at Derek, but he just stands in front of him in the middle of the pat without saying absolutely anything for more than a minute and he start to think he already has lost enough time in this conversation.

"Soldier... you... would you like to go out with me?" He says quietly, hiding most of his face under his helmet.

Jake shows a 'don't understand' look "huh?"

"I mean... I know a good place where they serve good food, we could go if you like. Then, when we return, we can stop by my workshop and share some cold beers I have stored in my fridge while we talk about some things... what do you say?" Derek is grateful that he is wearing his helmet and goggles so the soldier doesn't see how slightly flushed and nervous he is at the moment, it took a lot of courage to be able to say that.

Jake crossed his arms for a moment without knowing what to answer, that invitation was so sudden and he already has a full schedule for today. But he still decides to be nice by rejecting it, "sorry, but I have plans for today, maybe another day could be."

Visibly derek gets depressed, "oh... ok... but, you know one thing."

"Hm?"

"We should get together one of these days sometime, you and me, we can have a good time... err... I'll be in my workshop in case you change of mind, I'll see you." and with that he went to hide for the rest of the day at his workshop refusing to show his face.

"...okay?" That was kinda weird, jake thinks. He does not know very well what or why the engineer always does that, he always approaches him to propose something like an out trip or an invitation to his workshop to have a drink or simply stays with him for a while talking about his projects and ideas he has to then leave without saying anything else leaving jake somewhat confused. Or at the end he tells him he has to go or Derek is the first to say goodbye and then not appear in the rest of the day. But better not give too much thought to whatever Derek has in mind to always act that way with him. or at least he thinks so because he hasn't seen him act that way with someone else and he doesn't know why... But Now he have other priorities.

Strongly Knocking a few times on the wooden door, Jake is greeted by a "who is it and what is the need?"

"is the soldier." there was a small silence.

"Come in."

Jake entered the room, the spy was in a small chair with a mug of coffee in one hand and in the other holding a book he was reading and time by time he drink some content from the mug. "Have a seat." Jake sat on the sofa next to the spy.

"What can I do for you this time, dear soldier." Jake start to explains the situation, he needs to know where he could take dell so that they can have a good time obviously underlining several times that they are only friends and in no way have other intentions. "So you don't feel ready to take that step, dear soldier? How boring and childish."

"¡what!"

"Nevermind." the spy leaves the book and the cup on the table next to him and begins to think. "If your intentions are just to 'hang out' with your dearest 'friend' so... why don't you take him to see a movie first, then move on to a little food place, not too fancy if what you're looking for is not to cause confusion towards the intention."

"Is that all? Is it that simple?"

"Are you looking for something else? Do you have other plans?"

"Ah... no. no, it's okay, I'm leaving. I'm running late." Jake leaves the room as fast as he could, one for not spending more time than necessary with the spy and another because he is really late.

"Hmm. He leaves without even saying a miser 'thanks' again... ah well. Who blames him." the spy returned to his reading.

Dell was sitting on the outskirts of both bases waiting for Jake, who according to him, had a surprise for him today, Jake had previously told him that he is the one who will decide where they will go this time. Dell can't help himself, but he get a little excited by the surprise and knowing enough about jake will surely be worth it.

Jake makes his appearance after a 10 minute wait. Wearing his usual red jacket that dell thinks is very pretty and suit him very well, he was wearing a good perfume, he knows it from the smell that reach his nose.

"Sorry if I made you wait dell." he smiles.

"No jake, nothing's wrong, I haven't been waiting for a long time," smiles back. "So... jake, what do you have planned for today?" He asks somewhat intrigued.

"I already told you, it's a surprise." he extends his hand.

"What?"

"The keys for the truck please."

"You... are you going to drive? Oh... no."

"What's the big deal?"

"I'm not going to let you drive after what happened last time, you almost put my precious truck in a ditch, remember?"

"oh come on, if I hadn't made that U-turn, those maggots could have thrown us off the road."

"Thats not what happens... But..."

"Come on dell, I promise nothing bad will happen today."

"...fine" reluctantly throws the keys at him, "but if something happens to my precious truck or we end in the middle of a ditch or crash into a tree. You are going to pay for all the damage, you heard?." he warns with a glance while being placed in the passenger seat.

"Yeah yeah, calm your nipples."

Starting the engine, Jake drove to the car theater not far from his position. the popular movie of the moment was being reproduced and was one of terror about a masked murderer of young people in the middle of a desolate cabin nearby a lake. they were the only ones who weren't scared or shocked for all the murdering, with everything jake and dell have been through and live. They considered it a comedy rather than terror, the bad performance, the fake blood, the exaggeration in the expression on the face of the protagonist when the masked murderer of the forest was chasing her. During all the film, both made comments about how they would beat the murderer if something like this happened. And in the end both ended up laughing so hard that they almost die because they forgot to breathe and they bothered the other people around them, they bothered them so much that they called the guards of the place to warn them, either they keep quiet or leave the place. The two promised to keep quiet, but in less than two minutes they continued to laugh even more and the guards kicked them out of the theater for disturbing the others.

After so much fun. the two went to a restaurant halfway down the road where they both ordered the same type of sandwiches along with a few beers while talking about pointless things, enjoying each other's company.

At one point jake was very quiet looking down, although he was still smiling.

"Do you have something jake?"   
"It's nothing, I just was... thinking." 

"What are you thinking about?"   
"...you know what day it is today, right?" 

"Sunday?." 

"other than that." 

"uhm?" 

"Dell today is our anniversary."

"..." dell stops whatever action he was doing and frowns "what... what anniversary?"

"dell I..." he clears his throat, "we... we have been friends for exactly a whole year now."

"Really? I didn't know." he admits.

Jake plays with his thumbs under the table for a while as he collects his words in order. Digging his hand into the right pocket of his jacket, he pulls out what appears to be a blue squared box. "This is for you dell, I did it myself, don't ask how."

Dell takes the box in his hands and examines every detail of it, it was something light blue and when he shakes it a little he can say that there is some kind of metal inside, dell looked at jake again and he gave him a nod as if to answer 'yes he can open it now'. Dell slowly opened the box, inside was a round gold medal with the symbol of his class in silver metal in the middle with a red ribbon in a small hole at the top and on the back it was written "for my friend dell." in small letters.

Dell smiled genuinely, he could see it was made by hand and a lot of dedication and time was put into this medal, the edges were a bit crooked But still... it was perfect. This was a gift from Jake, for an anniversary he didn't know existed, and... that means a lot to him.

"I hope you like it." dell did not know what to say, he was so happy for the gift that he did not get the words to be able to thank him or stop smiling.

"Jake i... Thanks jake, this... I don't know what to say to be honest. But I really like it. " dell smiled to jake who could barely contain his desire to do what he had in mind.

"You don't have to say anything." Jake struggled with the urgency of taking dell's hand in is own. "You can keep the box too if you want."

"I will." dell put the medal back in the box and put it in one of his pockets. It was already getting very late at this point in the evening, dell suggesting it is time to go back to base, Jake agreed with that.

Jake drove the truck back to the base, in the middle of the road he offers dell a mint candy and he accepts it with pleasure, stopping the vehicle not so far from the base so as not to have to walk as much and there are no suspicions to the respect. Jake says is goodbyes to dell and left the truck. dell stayed in the car for a moment to think, he tells himself that this is the perfect time to confess something to jake, and leaves the vehicle a second later.

"Jake wait."

Jake stops walking. "What's wrong, did you forget something?"

"No, I just wanted to thank you again for today and... for the gift, I'm sorry if I have nothing for you for our "anniversary" but... I promise I will compensate it in some way soon."

He turns around "It's not necessary dell."

"Yes it is, really." he scratches the back of his head "err... Thanks to you, I have a great time in my spare time instead of being alone and working in my workshop rearming and repairing some things of which It's not worth mentioning. What happened tonight, I needed. I needed to go out and have a little fun... You are someone very nice, Jake, I'm really happy to have you as my... friend and..."

Jake approaches the man and out of nowhere puts him in a light embrace, secretly savoring how round body he has and the soft he is on contact.

Dell backs away from the sudden gesture he was not expecting to happen, but after a few seconds he returns the hug slowly by placing his arms around the man feeling his muscles under his hands, secretly he wanted to do that long ago and the hug was too much for him.

But then...

Jake... kiss his cheek and one side of his lips... that dell did not expect... at all.

Jake separated from the hug after what he just did and was still smiling, "I had a good time today dell, see you next time." he quickly start running away.

Dell remain still, under the full moon, with an expression of astonishment on his face, while a hand unconsciously caressed slowly that same spot where had been kissed, running his fingers from side to side. his lips crooked into a silly smile without noticing.

Jake entered his base and went to the kitchen to be greeted by the spy who was very focused in the middle of a puzzle under a lamp. It was dinner time and no one except the two of them were in that room now and there was no trace of the smell of cooked food in the air.

"And the others?"

"Scout came with a red and very swollen mark on one of the sides of his face and went to his room to cry alone." he answered and placed a piece in the puzzle. "pyro went to sleep early tonight." placed another one. "the Labour has not come out of his workshop at all day yet." place a third piece. "Miss Pauling called saying the demoman ended up in the city jail because of an fight in a bar." put a fourth piece. "and the others I have not a single clue." putting the last piece he finished the puzzle of the eiffel tower on a sunny day. And he look straight to the soldier who opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water to drink half of the content.

"How was your date?" Jake does not bother or flick at the words that came from the spy, even with that intuitive tone he always puts in every word who comes from his lips as if it were his nature to know and ask everything and about everyone.

With a big sigh and a little smile jake reply, "I think I just made a big mistake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well a guess is a little obvious what movie they are watching in that place, well...4 so far, and I think I'm going to be able to make the things go smoothly in those who come next.
> 
> Also if you like it or not this work of my, let me know with a comment with your opinion. I'm curious. 
> 
> Also fell free to share if you want too
> 
> The next one will be 'love confession' so don't get surprised if this don't look like... the thing it should be, I don't know. I will try my best.


	6. Day 5 : love confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make the step to confess what they really feel right to each other.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes son?"

"What is the love?"

"Hmm... let me think... there are many types of love to be exact. The love of a family member towards their loved ones, the love of someone towards a very valuable object or something in particular, the love of what you do well, love towards a dish that you like so much, love towards someone special is close to you and you don't want to lose. Why the question? "

"I just don't know what it is."

"And why do you want to know that now?"

"There is, someone... and every time I'm with that person I feel something very strong here, in my chest, and my heart beats faster than normal, and I don't know what it is or what causes it."

"Oh, now I understand. That, little man, it is something very normal, thats mean you're growing, what you are feeling, that feeling is called 'love'."

"Love?"

"Yes my son."

"But what is it? I don't understand."

"Now you are too young to understand the simple things that happens in our lifes, but when the time comes you will know what I am talking about right now."

"Grandpa, did you ever feel that love?"

"Well... yeah little man," he sigh "I love my work because it is something I do and it is my passion, I love my small workshop because it is like my sanctuary, I love those delicious apple pie your sweet grandmother prepares. But do you know what I love the most in this world and it surpasses everything else? is your Grandma. She always manages to animate my mornings with her smiles, her meals she prepares with such dedication and in the way she sings those sweet songs the radio play. All those things make me feel so much love and make me happy to have her with me."

"Will I ever feel what you call 'love'?"

"Of course, maybe not now. But someday you will be able to feel it, you will be able to share things you like with that special someone, that person will be so special to you and his mere presence will make you so happy, he will be with you in difficult times, he will support you in everything you do and in the decisions you make, and it will make you feel the luckiest person in the whole world to have you. Remember my words son..."

"¡Wake up maggot!"

"¿¡Uh!?" Dell had fallen asleep on his workbench once again. The soldier somehow managed to invade the place breaking down the door... And apparently he got into his fridge and took out a jar of honey that he is devouring right now.

"What do you want soldier?"

"You're going to skip the medical inspection, get your square ass off that bench and start moving it straight to the infirmary right now, it's an order!" The soldier ordered in his typical volume in the voice as the leader that must be.

"Agh, fine. But you don't need to scream that much jackass." dell got up from his seat and kicked the soldier out of the room, the cold winter wind coming through the broken door. He will have time to repair the door, but he better do that later. He goes to his room first to find a coat so he can go out.

Dell hates medical exams, for a simple reason. everything always goes normal at the beginning. They check his body, normal questions if he has been smoking more than he shouldn't or had drink something, if he has felt any strange pain lately. Everything so far so good. after that, comes the difficult and annoying part which he tries to avoid whenever possible, the interrogation.

Dell and the team doctor are friends, but even among friends there is a line between what not to say or ask and what is private. But apparently the doctor doesn't get it right in his head.

"So tell me, Mister Conagher."

"And now what do you want to know doc? There is nothing you don't know at this point."

"but, my friend, do not play hard, as my duty as a doctor is to know if there are problems in my patients, and confidentiality is always assured." the doctor giggles and dell gives him a dubious look with an arched eyebrow.

"You and your... little friend. They seem to be getting along very well in these last months, the two of you are becoming very close, are you friends with benefits or something? Tell me something. Do you both know about the security protection measures at this point?"

Dell gave a confused look "Ah... yes, I think so... jake is always very cautious and cares about the safety of both of us, now and then."

"Ah, Good good. So that means you are aware of "that" kind of thing about security."

"wha?" (This is getting really weird) he thinks.

"Nevermind... And what kind of lubricants do you two regularly use? And how many times you do it with him every time you two meet, the other day you don't answer me property?."

"...You say what?" Dell shocked at the doctor's words.

"Don't tell me that you and your friend didn't do it yet, you two were dating for so long and I thought at this point you would have done it more than one time at least. My dear friend, did you know medical studies indicate that having sex rejuvenates the body and mind."

Dell jumped down from the medical table and stood up. "Have you lost your mind, doc? How can you dare to think I am going to have sex with my friend... and I told you before, we are only friends very clear to you. WE.ARE.ONLY.FRIENDS." dell will not waste any more time with this lunatic and his questions that every one become more strange.

"Yes, whatever you say." medic laughs softly and see how he is leaving "if you need condoms or a good lubricant do not hesitate to ask me for them."

Dell came out of the infirmary as fast as he could trying to hide the furious blush on his face. Pyro was the only one who was in the waiting room, apparently he was painting a coloring book with crayons but he left it half work, he is looking at the one who just came out of that door with an obvious look that said he had heard everything what just happened inside.

"Well? And what are you looking at so much? I have something in my face or something?" Dell hates having to yell at the poor boy but he was so upset than he couldn't contain his mouth, pyro quickly returned to his painting book.

The following week, they had to change bases, they went from the desert to a frozen tundra, and since it was winter the cold was raging along with the snow it covered the ground.

In each mission they have to face, dell placed his nest in places where the wind does not blow as much or located inside buildings because he simply does not tolerate cold, he prefers hot seasons more.

But that wasn't the only problem, the only problem was that jake was no longer behaving the same way he was before, he just ignored dell completely every time he was helpless instead of approaching and killing him like he always did. dell can't help but think if something bad has jake to make him behave like this or if he did something wrong.

One day he did the most stupidest thing he could have done in this situation, he approached Jake from behind so he could talk to him in a short conversation a friendly chat. And the only thing he receives in return is to get ignored completely, as if he were invisible to the man. just for that dell felt a slight cold pain in his chest.

The pain grow and get thicker because every time they had a day off in that place, jake did not show up so they could go on their routine trips together or give him a sign he will show up to the occasion. And dell begins to get restless and impatient for the lack that makes him see jake and have a good time with him.

Dell remembers the events that happened last month on his supposed anniversary, dell takes the medal he received from Jake everywhere he go and he take care for it with great careful and appreciation, it is the most valuable thing he has. And he even remembers the little kiss he gave him on the cheek, that was something strange and so sudden but he didn't mind at all.

But what is happening now? Why does jake act that way? Could it be that he's upset with him because he didn't say anything about it or because jake thinks he hates him because for what he do? Could it be he thinks that he despises him or does not appreciate everything he did?

Dell feels an indescribable emptiness inside every time he's alone in his room, and he can't stop thinking about jake. It's only been a month but he feels that he misses him a lot, he misses the way that Jake manages to easily put him in a good mood with his mere presence, he misses how he talk about the silliness and impossible things he says but still make him laugh. He wants to see jake again, his smile, his face and the warm atmosphere it brings with him... he feels... that he loves jake... love... that's love, right?.

that empty feeling you feel when that person with whom you have so much fun is not by your side, and that strange feeling that forces you to want to see him again when he is not near you no matter what...

But what can he do? Dell knows absolutely nothing related to love or how to express such feeling towards someone.

All these things make dell even more confused, dell spent large amounts of time and years to get the titles and achievement accumulated so far. In all those years he did not dedicate himself to learning what it means to feel such feeling for something or someone. Dell learned everything about machines, how to operate them, how to make them follow his orders and how to understand them, but people... he don't understand people.

And he does not understand his heart desires, until now, of course, but he does not know what to do or how to express it or how to approach the man he wants to see right now and say those simple words, three only. But also he is afraid if something bad will happen if he makes a bad move or something wrong happened and makes his superiors know what all this time he has been conjugating with an enemy and ends the life of both of them.

Dell hates himself for not knowing what to do in a situation like this that seems to have a very simple answer...

"goddammit".

Tomorrow is another day, maybe then something will make all what he is feeling right now disappear.

Tomorrow was Friday, this day along with the weekend they were released from work so that they could pack their things so they could change base once again.

Dell decided that this day he wants to spend it alone somewhere off base to be able to get away from all this for a few hours or until the next day at latest, he will have time to pack his things in the following days.

He took a suitcase with his things and climb up in the driver seat of his truck, and just as he started the vehicle engine, he heard a voice not so far.

"¡Dell!" Dell stopped the vehicle at that same instant. "Jake?" A ray of hope formed in his chest.

"...What ...what are you doing out here?" His lips betrayed him by showing a smile. Jake had a nice beard with him and he thinks is very pretty. "nice Beard you have there."

Jake blush a little "Thanks... Hi dell, sorry for bothering you at this moment, but I wanted to know if you would like to go somewhere today." dell fails when trying not to be surprised and for those pink shades to appear on his cheeks. Jake just asked him if he would like to go out with him like the old days, like nothing bad was going on. and he was worrying too much about it.

"S-Sure idiot, get your silly ass up here and let's go."

Jake smiles and climbs into the passenger seat.

The trip was very calm and silent, Jake was looking out the window without saying anything. Dell would like to ask what he has been doing during all this time that has not been presented with him, but just thinking about how to ask the question sounds very strange and surely it will sound even worse. So why not start with a friendly chat and forget everything else? That sounds like a better idea.

"So..." 

"you want to know why I didn't show up all these days?"

...darn. as always jake is one step ahead of him, he envies him for that.

"you do not mind?"

"Of course not." he took a breath "lately I have been... somewhat busy and that is why I could not show at the time, sorry. I should have told you before. But in this base has more hidden cameras than one could imagine. And I don't want to risk it."

"Oh" now all made more sense to him. Dell no asked anything else, (wondering internally if Jake feels the same way about him because he looks worried about the safety of the two of them) dell wonders if he should ask Jake if he would like to join to his little outing and then return to base tomorrow.

They arrived to a city after an hour and a half of travel, they entered a small restaurant and asked for something else to accompany the hot coffee while they talked about what happened to them since they arrived at this place full of snow. dell even joked about the weather and how much he hates snowfall. Jake laughs with him and says he does not mind the snow. what one time he spent more than two weeks out in a open area in Poland in the middle of a snowstorm that felt like hell itself only that it was ice and what is happening right here is not compared to anything what happened there in Poland.

Dell is always amazed with each story coming from jake, he always comes up with something very interesting (or crazy) something that he likes a lot about him... and then that warm feeling in his chest came once again. Whenever he is with jake, chatting about anything that comes to mind and laughing together at the nonsense the other says, his chest feels a comfortable warmth he never tires of feeling, a smile appears in the middle of his face along with a little blush. this feeling... he likes it, and would very much like to be able to hold jake's hand right now so this sweet moment doesn't go away and is save in his own memory. ("Dell you have to do it, just three words it's all you need"), he thinks. It's the best time, here, the two of them enjoying a hot coffee in the middle of nowhere when the snow falls to the ground outside.

"Jake... I..."

"the storm." 

he was interrupted, but he also looked out the window, and he was right.

"Dell, the storm is getting serious, we should go back. Before it gets worse." dell gives him a sad nod. forgetting to offer him the invitation of his trip. Although he would like Jake to spend more time with him, but unfortunately he has to take him back to his base before suspicions arise.

Before they get in the truck, Jake stop him by the shoulder.

"Dell, you're going to tell me something in there?"

"No, it's nothing don't worry, it's ok." dell offers him a small smile but jake can't help to feel a little guilty.

The base was not far from where they are now, they just had to cross a huge bridge and a few more kilometers to get there. But at the entrance to the bridge there were some policemen placing the typical police tape with some vehicles surrounded the perimeter. One of the cops approaches them, "I'm sorry friends but the bridge is closed at the moment." says the young rookie.

"What happened?" dell asks the cop.

"A cargo truck skidded down the frozen road and ended up dragging two other vehicles pulling them off the bridge. And what was carried in the back fell and is blocking the road and we will not be able to remove it until the storm stops, until then the way will be closed. sorry, but you two will have to find another way."

Dell observes the current situation. The only way to get back to the base now is to drive to the next bridge that is even further from where they are now and that would take more than three hours of travel, but the problem is that the sun was setting and the storm It became denser with each passing minute and they would surely end up trapped in the middle of the snow before being able to reach the base.

"Okay (sigh) I guess we'll have to stay in a hotel until tomorrow, are you okay with that, jake?"

"Yes" with a nod dell drove back to town, luckily, before they both spotted a hotel not far from the same restaurant where they were, seemed like a good place to stay.

They ended up paying for a room for both of them, dell had suggested separate rooms but jake assures him that he has no problem sharing one, that and because otherwise it would cost more money.

Before entering the room dell's stomach roars with hunger surprising jake by the noise, dell's face turned very red because of it. It was then that Jake offered to drive to the restaurant and buy something for them to eat tonight. Dell agreed to that and hands him the keys to his truck and tells him to be careful quickly before he leaves.

Since jake left for some food, dell checks the room. The hotel room was not bad, it had two rooms, the main one with a bed big, enough for two people, a sofa and a somewhat old color TV in front of the bed (he check if the tv work first) it was not the big deal, but worse is nothing. On one side is the door that leads to a somewhat fine and simple bathroom inside have the normal things, a toilet, mirror and a bathtub.

Dell thought it would be a good idea to take a bath before Jake returns with food to be more relaxed. Pulling out some clothes to change after the bath, dell stepped into the tub and turned on the hot water tap. As the water continued to spray over his face and down his body, he began to think of Jake and couldn't get it out of his head, the way he looked at him with those eyes, the way he spoke to him so calmly, and the way his lips move with every word he says... he would very much like to be able to tell jake how much he cares and how he would like to tell him, without fear, how he feels about him... but he doesn't know how to make the big step without biting his tongue first or ruining it. Dell remembers again the moment when Jake kissed his cheek a month ago, and how he would have liked to say something about it or change the angle of his lips to be a little more to the right at the moment when that happens. 

Dell came out of the bathroom with a towel in the middle of his waist, a gust of wind swept his bare back sending chills down his entire body. Dell looked to see where that came from, the window was broken with a hole in the middle, and to make matters worse the heater doesn't work. That takes off two points to the hotel.

"Dell I'm here." Jake announces his entry, he had a tray in his hands with two meat sandwiches and a bottle of soda under his shoulder.

Dell does not bother that Jake sees him semi naked, it wasn't the first time, he remembers the time when they went to a lake and Jake was the first one to jump and dive into the water completely naked.

"Welcome jak-what happened to you?" Dell is alarmed to see how all of Jake's clothes were covered in mud and more mud.

"It is nothing dell, calm down, it happens when a motorcycle son of a bitch cross the road out of the restaurant at full speed near the wet land, and as you can see what the result was at the end."

"Boy you need to take a quick bath."

"Is Not the big deal, dell, seriously."

"I'm serious jake, you should take advantage now that the water is still hot."

"...But I have nothing to change my clothes dell."

"I can lend you some of my clothes. And Maybe it will be something 'small' for you, but something is something, right?"

Jake was push into the bathroom, and when he was in the tub, like dell, he couldn't stop thinking about the other. "Dell..." He slowly smiles from ear to ear, "...you're so kind and beautiful."

Dell put two layers of clothes on because the whole damn room is frozen like it's in a freezer, but at least he did something about the broken window, he put a piece of thick paper and taped it to the window so there won't be as much wind tonight.

"Dell, are you sure this is ok." Jake left the bathroom wearing the clothes he gave him, dell could not contain himself and started laughing out loud at the sight, his clothes were too tight and too small for Jake and he looked Too funny with those same clothes on... but he also looked very handsome with his well-formed muscles exposed.

Jake blushed furiously and sat with his arms crossed in the middle of the bed, dell did the same after calming down a bit and sat next to him and in the middle of both were the sandwiches.

"Why don't we eat, hm?" Dell put his hand on the sandwich tray and went to grab one for him without realizing that jake mistakenly took his hand in his own. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, then turned around and looked away, dell blush.

When they finish the food, Jake gave a big yawn and stood up, "I think we should go to sleep now, you can stay in the bed, that sofa has my name tonight."

"No jake, wait." he stood up too, "you should stay in the bed, I will sleep on the sofa."

"No, you should sleep in the bed. I have no problems sleeping on a sofa."

"None of that boy, I usually sleep on surfaces of the same type and I have no problems with it."

"no way dell, I will not allow you to sleep on the sofa."

"Well, I'm not going to allow you to sleep on the sofa too Jake."

They continued arguing about who stays with the sofa and who with the bed... and in the end the two ended up sleeping together in the bed, turning their backs to each other.

Dell can't sleep, one because the bed wasn't big enough to give enough room for two larger-than-average men. He could feel Jake's back touching his. And two, because the cold was unbearable, even wearing two layers of clothes under the covers. The paper he had placed in the window as a blockade did not work much, let us say, that between several wind currents, he was shaking more than he knew, he tried as much as he could to repress the cold his whole body felt, fearing to waking the other man on the same bed.

Internally, he is worried and thinking that maybe Jake is also cold, just like him, and he would like to asked him that, if he were not afraid if the other is already asleep and because of his curiosity he accidentally wake him up. But suddenly he felt movement on the other side of the bed, "are you cold?"

Dell put both arms together under the blanket, "Sorry jake, did I wake you up?" He asks without thinking it through.

"I asked you something first, are you cold?" he asks again.

"Ngh... A little... this damn room is a darn freezer." he admitted jokingly, wondering internally what Jake plans to do to help in a situation like this. Dell feels more movement coming from the other man and he jumps a little when he... He cocoons the little man and himself in the barely heated covers. "Jake, what are you doing!?" He complains with his face all red for the sudden movement that was not expected at all to happen (lie).

"Calm down, everything is alright." He snatches the man by his hip and draws him in again, his arm draping around the man's round body and closing the gap between their bodies.

Dell panics, he can feel how that beard gives him some itch on the back of his neck and jake's nose expels hot air in that same spot every time the man breathes sending a shiver down his entire body and Feeling him so close with his arms around his figure in a... body hug is something he was not mentally prepared for... or at least not at a time like this. He tries to remove the man who is holding him firmly... but before he knew it, the heat in his body slowly returns and he stops shaking and... slowly give up from escaping and ended caving in, slowly getting used to the friction. his face It was still a little red but it is not going to deny that this feels very good now is warm and no longer feels cold around his body.

This was the most inhumane thing that could be happening between two friends (he thinks) friends don't share an intimate hug in the middle of the night so neither of them get cold, right?

Dell tries to fall asleep once more, but something that is spinning in his head does not let him and he knows very well what it is. "Jake?" No answer, "are you still awake jake?" he tries a little more.

"...uhm?" yawning half asleep, the covers shifts a little when the man moves in the middle of the hug.

"Can I ask you something?" "Hm... Go ahead?" Dell hesitated for a moment, but he continued closing his eyes "ever... did you feel that you want to have something you want so much... but at the same time it is very bad to have it, b-because you know the consequences that it brings for it?" The other person was silent for a while, dell fears that maybe Jake has fallen asleep, or if what he said was very silly.

"Yes" was the answer he received "I felt that way, why?"

"For nothing, it's nothing." dell bit his lower lip. "...Can I ask you another question? ...something personal this time. And could you be honest with me?"

"It depends on the question."

"What do you... think about me? What I am to you?" He closed his eyes again and took several breaths to calm his nerves.

"... Dell... you... you are my friend and..." 

"I'm not talking about those things jake." he interrupts him, "you know what I mean, please... be honest."

Jake takes his time so he can think better what to answer and put his thoughts in order. Dell feels great under the touch of his hands, that round figure was adorable and cute without a doubt. He can't help it, but every time he is next to him, a strange feeling always appears in his chest and stomach, but at the same time is very comforting, he knows what it is and he won't deny it, not anymore. Taking some air through his nose, he begins.

"Dell... I think you are a great person and a great friend, I even think you are someone incredible with a very brilliant mind and I like you very much, and the way you think about the most simple and complex things and..." Jake's voice is low, so small. Dell felt a light kiss behind his ear, and before he could open his mouth, jake continues. "I like the way you laugh with me, I like the way we have a good time together, I like your body and how round and soft it is under my hands right now and despite the fact it seems that you are somewhat chubby, but I think you are the most beautiful and adorable person I have known so far and I want to know everything about to that point so there is nothing else to know about you. I care what you think or says or how you fell and safety. I don't know how to explain it but every time I am with you I feel very happy and I would like to be with you as long as possible, until the end of my days and of those beyond if is possible without no matter what happens, I feel you are the person whom matters most to me in my life, I want to hug you, kiss you and hold you next to me and then never let you go again, dell... I love you."

...Dell cannot move or breathe, feeling out of air, those words echoed in his head more than a thousand times, those words were exactly what he had always wished to be true and not a dream.

"Dell..." using his hands, jake made dell turn around and look him directly in the eyes, those who are glowing even more in the darkness of the room slightly illuminated. "Dell, what do you think of me? What do you feel for me?I want to know." Jake ask him slow and kind while he delicately caressed one of his cheeks with his thumb and with the other he take his hand and drag it to his lips to give a lightly kiss on his knuckles. And dell fell very shy so suddenly.

("heck dell, jake did it already, why you can't? Don't hold back.")

"Jake..." he hide under jake's chin and close his eyes tightly his smell and warm help him a lot to focus on his thoughts. "Jake you... you are the best friend I ever had, you are an amazing person and I envy you for everything you know and do, I know that no matter how hard I try, I would never be as amazing as you are, I think you are very attractive and handsome, you are someone fun, nice, smart (sometimes) and you are so crazy and it seems you can handle everything and nobody have a chance against you. but to be honest I would like to be as crazy as you are, I always want you to be with me by my side, without matter if the death is stalking us or if being with you is wrong or not, and if being away from you and forgetting is what I have to do to avoid the upcoming danger, but..." And at this moment, his voice breaks and becomes fragile, his fists tremble, his vision clouded. "I'll never do that... no matter what I do, I can't stop thinking about you, whetever I go, whatever I do, everything reminds me at you. I want to hear your strong voice until I fall asleep, I want you to be with me in my bed on my lonely nights and to hug me as you do now, I want you to be by my side to cheer me up when I get up in the morning... jake I... I..." he can't finish what he's going to say because the rage blush on his face and how he is so shy so suddenly, the only thing that keeps him on the trail are Jake's arms and his scent, shit, even his body odor was attractive.

"Look at me." Jake interrupts him "I want you to see my face." Jake places his hands under his chin to slowly raise his face enough so that they are face to face again.

"Jake ...you ...I ...uhm..." he bit down hard on his lower lip "...¡I love you!" 

Jake smiles genuinely, he had dreamed for so long of being able to hear those words coming out of dell's mouth and now that he could finally hear them it felt like something invaluable. "you really said it?" Dell doesn't have the... thing, to say yes, so he just nodded slowly with a pink shadow on his cheeks and a furious blush.

"Oh dell." Jake gently caresses the side of his lips, "I love you too, I love you so much." Without wasting any more time, Jake leaned in and pressed his lips against dell's.

Jake's lips were dry, soft, warm and the same time sweet, even the taste of his lips was intoxicating sending butterflies to his stomach, all about this man was unreal. After roughly five seconds, he pulled back. Dell's eyes were slightly open like he can't believe what just happen and he was pink in his cheeks. he have remained speechless.

"How it was?" Dell quickly looked down, then return to jake.

"It was... nice," he admits savoring his lips.

"better than the first time?" 

"...Pfff, dummy, did you have to mention that accident right now?" 

"But you admit it was much better?." dell laugh a little. 

"...yeah, it is. A million times better." dell reached out and cupped his friend's jaw, which was peppered with that annoying beard.

"I really want it to do that long ago, you know?" Jake leaned more closer to him.

"Yeah... m-me too." he leaned more closer too, then He closed the small gap between them again and he was who started the kiss This time though. he tilted his head, closing his own eyes and moved his lips against jake's in a slow dance. He heard a sharp of a breath coming from the other man and he open his mouth a little. He swiped his tongue across jake's bottom lip, and when jake parted his lips a little, give him is permission, he pushed his tongue forward It and met jake's owns, who pressed back strongly.

after a full minute dell began to run out of air and he end the kiss. Dell was breathing heavily and his lips were slick with some spit. the color in his cheeks was a high red. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. After 10 seconds jake quickly moved forward and kissed dell again pushing the man backwards slightly. Their tongues met again, but this time, jake sucked dell's lower lip between his teeth and bit down lightly. Then they separate again, and both were surprised when they moaned at the same time in the middle of the kiss.

They stared to each other for minute with the eyelids half open.

neither of them knew when they changed places, dell was on top of jake now.

jake laugh a little, "slow down cowboy."

He blush "Sorry, I-I-It's not my fault, I don't know when this happened... and now what?"

"Well... you decide if you want to continue." he snake one of his hands under dell's shirt in order to fell that smooth back.

Dell bit his lower lip, he knows very well what Jake was meaning to and where that "deciding whether to continue" he would be lying to himself if he didn't want the same because he really wants this to happen. Then he nodded to Jake who seeing the answer coming from the man above him smiled in such a way that his canines were visible.

jake coped dell's back head and atract those lips to him once again, to continue pleasing both of them.

__________________________________________________________________

The two held each other as they rode out the last bits of their orgasms.

Jake collapses next to the other breathing heavily, both trying to control their breathing while they are trying to catch the missing oxygen, the clothes they are wearing were thrown everywhere in the room and the smell of sex, heat and sweat was indescribable in the surroundings of the room. Jake took dell's hand and kiss it and in a strong effort pulled the tired man against his chest so he can rest a bit using his soft but strong muscles as a resting place while he was drawing small circles on his back. "That was amazing." he says in the middle of a breath, dell nodded slowly, in agreement on that.

"But... did you have to be so rude? My ass... is still sore... you know?" He complain.

"Sorry cowboy sweetheart, but I don't bring any lube or anything else with me, the next time I will." he kiss his forehead.

"You better be, but could you please shave that dirty beard of yours? It's very annoying."

"But it did cost me a lot to grow this way." he complain against him.

"Well, then I don't want to see you again, not until you get that dirty thing off your face."

"Fine" jake give up and kiss his forehead again still mad and dell chuckled a little. And then they remain in a comfortable silent room. Until dell break it.

"Jake?"

"Hm?"

"We're like... boyfriends now?"

"Do you want to be?" He shot a glance, raised an eyebrow.

Dell look down "...Yeah, if you agree with it."

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Jake paused. then he put him in a tight hug unable to contain his joy. Dell returned the hug closing his eyes, there is nothing else in this life he wants more than to be together with this man who manages to make him so happy no matter what he do.

"I love you pumpkin."

"And I love you more, dummy."

They fall sleep quickly in that warm and soft embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, I don't know how but I did it.
> 
> Maybe the part when dell reflects about the subjects with his grandfather in the dream is a little exaggerated, but also I think is a little sweet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy how the things go.


	7. Day 6 : watching tv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make them watch some tv in the warm confort they are in the hotel room they are now under a snow storm.

Dell was sitting Indian style in the middle of the king-size bed with the sheets around his body like a shield against the cold, he looks very funny like that, while changing channels on the TV with the remote control looking for the channel where they pass on weather forecast or something to entertain themselves with. the storm outside was still the same as the day before, not as much snow fell as before but still the wind continued to blow without pause.

He took a small sip of his coffee. At least the room service the hotel offered was something he wouldn't complain about.

Jake was in the bathroom, and has been inside for more than half an hour, but that does not bother him, he respects the privacy of others.

"Did you find something interesting?"  
And speaking of jake, the man came out of the bathroom with his face clean and shaved and with a towel around his shoulders, drying his wet hair, dell smiles when he sees him.

"Nope, nothing, all the channels say the same thing. That storm will stay until night falls."

"Hee, I see," Jake muttered, secretly glad to heard that, because that means he could spend more time with dell. Jake sits down on the bed next to dell who steps aside so he can stand beside him.

Jake was about to pick up the cup of coffee that was on the plate and was for him, but before that a brilliant idea occurred to him. Then he climbs on the bed and without saying anything he takes the sheets off of dell, the small person trembled slightly when Jake took the sheets off and in a second he started to feeling the icy wind pierce his clothes.

He was about to complain to Jake about taking the sheets off of him but before he could open his mouth, Jake wrapped them both up by putting the blankets around them as he placed dell on his lap in the middle of a tender hug wrapping him with his strong and warm arms and placing his chin on dell's semi bald head, without first giving him a little kiss on the cheek, then on that head full of ideas to finish stretching his arm to reach his cup of coffee and accommodate his view to the tv while letting dell get comfortable in the middle of the tender warm hug in which he was put.

Dell raises his hand so he can caress Jake's soft face now that he doesn't have that itchy beard which caused some discomfort on contact, jake smile and land in those softly touches coming from dell.

The two of them stay like that for a while, he continues to see if he can find something good on the television, but now that he thinks better of it. He would rather stay like this now, the TV was not necessary for entertain himself, not when he can feel jake and how strong, soft and warm his arms are around his body like a shield who protects him and give him an confort and safety nobody else had done before and he had miss it all this time, until he get tired of the feeling, which will never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek will have some prominence in the next one along with another guy.


	8. Day 7 : injury/illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The RED engineer, derek, get stuck outside in the middle of a snow storm, he thinks he will die, but then someone come to his rescue.

Each step he took was a torture, the snow reached his knees, he promised himself that this would be the last time he would leaving for provisions for the doctor and get some other pieces with which to work later, next time he will think twice.

Derek could hardly take a few simple steps in the middle of the white snow between his feet, he was not used to the cold, he prefers the desert heat more than this, the cold hitting his body as mercilessly, he could feel how his socks are wet and cold and for sure it will end with a flu, his body is shaking a lot from the cold even with three layers of clothing on his body and he begins to feel very weak. And to make things much worse, he had lost the way back, he looked anywhere he could see to get hold of some photographic memory of the place. But no, nothing is familiar to him, just the same snow-covered trees that seem to repeat themselves over and over and make him think may have been walking in circles.

What time is it? He didn't know exactly, but he had to keep walking until he found even the slightest refuge before everything worsens at night and he dies of hypothermia out here and being frozen like an ice cube.

Derek managed to see a light in the distance, he thought he finally managed to find the base, he could have some hot soup and finally he could get in his bed with the heater next to him to give enough heat to his frozen body.

Derek quickened his pace as best he could, but he didn't get very far, his legs giving up after a few meters falling face-first into the snow unable to move a single muscle. (I am done) his sore head said to him, this will be his grave in the cold and soft snow that is slowly covering him from head to toe.

"s-s-somebody h-h-help." he says with his last breath. Everything was slowly darkening and before he knew it, he fell unconscious. But before falling, he saw a shadow approaching him but it was surely the product of his imagination in the last moments remained to him.

The next time Derek opens his eyes, his head is killing him, he feels very dizzy, everything is spinning and he feels like his stomach is bubbling slowly like he wants to throw up. faintly, he scans his surroundings turning his head slowly to the right, it seems that somehow he managed to take refuge indoors in some cabin, or someone took him to his home, with the stone or metal walls? He doesn't know what they are from his point of view, Derek doesn't know where he is now. But no matter where it is, the thick bed and sheets cover him give it enough heat not to mention the heater that was placed next to it to give it extra heat.

Whoever was lending him a roof, Derek will makes sure to thank him later when he can, now he feels to weak to get up from the bed.

Derek closes his eyes for a moment to adapt his vision to the place that was illuminated by a simple spotlight on the ceiling.

A delicious smell touched his nose, it smells like someone is cooking something like... soup maybe? Just thinking about it gave him some hunger, more than he already has.

He looked the other way, he could see a rocket launcher next to a blue uniform... blue uniform?!?!

Derek panicked in less than a second and his instincts told him that he should get out of that place as soon as possible. If not because he is too weak and the fever is killing him, he tried to get both hands out from under the covers, but was held by the ropes which hold him in a hard tie and along with another rope that keeps him immobile on the bed.

Derek fought with all his might to get the ties off his hands at least but they were too strong, or he was too weak?, stupid fever.

"finally awake," Derek froze.

The blue soldier entered the room with a not very friendly look on his face. In his hands he had a plate with some hot soup steaming.

"¡Stay away!" Derek tries to break free of the bonds once again.

"There is no point in fighting, you are my prisoner and you are not going to leave this place unless I order it." he approaches even on the side of the bed, leaves the plate on a table and moves away once more to bring a chair.

Derek shudders as the high-pitched sound of the chair being dragged across the floor pierces his head as if someone had squeezed his head with his hands.

The soldier sits on the chair that is now next to the bed and extends his hand towards him. Dell tightens his eyelids knowing his death is inevitable, he knows very well how skilled the enemy soldier is with his hands and are capable of breaking necks with the slightest effort, he saw it so many times and there was no doubt this is what he plan to do now.

But that did not happen...?

Instead he felt like one of the soldier's warm palms was laying on his forehead and the other was touching his cheeks, derek try and fail to not land into the rarely soft touches coming from that insane murder, He was so weak to resist.

"hm... you're burning. that's what you earn for stealing information in the middle of the storm, you have guts, but apparently you weren't smart enough to see how stupid you are to get into enemy territory, I'm right maggot?"

Derek is about to respond to that and deny the false accusation, unless those touches help to his helpless body so much.

"You should rest tonight, why don't you have some soup? Your stomach must be empty." he says, but no matter what, derek feels he is still in danger.

Derek almost felt when those hands leave him to loosen the ropes that hold him to the bed so he can be seated.

derek blinked several times, and was faced with a spoon hovering before his face.

The soldier places a spoonful of the soup in front of his mouth and he does what his instincts tell him to do and shakes his head fearing if he were to eat something he might vomit it later. or in case what is offering to eat is something bad or dangerous. The soldier gets impatient, "eat it." he orders him thicker and more serious this time. Derek continues to deny.  
"This come from my own rations, It is just normal soup, It is not poisoned, now eat and do not force me to repeat it."

With no choice, derek part his lips slightly allowing the spoon to enter his mouth, he shudders pleasantly when the hot soup ran down his throat straight to his stomach and instantly he realized just how hungry he was, allowing the Soldier to continue feeding him with spoon after spoon of that hot soup which didn't taste so bad but didn't taste that good either. Derek couldn't help but feel very strange when he was being fed by another man who is older than he is and in the actual state he is in now.

With a sigh of relief, Derek finished up to the last sip of the soup, his stomach feeling much better now. Too bad can't say the same for his head and the fever.

The soldier helps him lie back down in the middle of the bed again, while placing his palm once more on his head to feel like he was still burning due to the fever. Derek could barely keep his eyelids open due to fever. It was then when the soldier got up from his seat, went to the kitchen and returned with a container with some hot water and a piece of cloth. He moistens the piece of cloth a little and places it on his forehead, derek humming something in silent felling some relief.

The soldier placed his hand on his chest, where the heart is located, whispering "rest" and got up from the chair again, placed another layer of blanket on top of the man so he did not feel the slightest cold while sleeping, took the bowl of water and he was about to take them back to the kitchen.

"Wait," he stopped at that soft voice, but didn't turn around to see him, "why are you doing this for me? Why are you helping me? I'm your enemy." He slightly turned around. "I have my reasons, now sleep."

Derek wanted to dig deeper into his questions, why did an enemy help him in a time of need? And why he just didn't let him die so there would be one less problem to worry about, but it felt so good to think about it now. Being very pleased and very tired now and the only thing he needed was to relax a little, "...thanks." he whispers into the air hoping he would be heard by the person who saved him, Then he falls sleep.

The BLU soldier stares at the sleeping man in the middle of his bed, watches his chest and how slowly rise now he breathes normally and hopes he is not suffering now.

He sighs... he wouldn't have liked to tie the engineer to the bed like that in the first place, but he knew very well what would happen if he just left him be in his bed with nothing. He was forewarned the engineer would panic when he saw him and would try to escape before he could deal with and take care of him or in the worst case attempt to attack him.

The soldier keeps a close eye on him by the bed while the other is in the middle of his sleep, thinking about things like how adorable he looks now that he is sleeping peacefully. ("You remind me a lot of him.")

The next morning Derek wakes up calmly, all the pains of the previous night had disappeared somehow, he tried to move his hands but apparently he had forgotten he had him tied, recapitulating the events of the previous day quickly while looking around, he managed to see that most of his things were hanging on a chair in front of the bed (coats, pants, socks, boots) the BLU soldier probably left them there so they could dry... and talking about the soldier.

He was sitting in a chair sleeping with his helmet on covering most of his head and face. Derek saw there was a knife nailed to the wooden table very close to him, without thinking twice, he stretched his head as far as he could to be able to take the handle of the knife with his teeth being careful not to wake the man in his escape attempt.

After taking the knife and making a great effort to cut the ropes which was held him, he got out of bed slowly, took all his things and headed for the exit as fast as possible... he stops in the middle of the door for a second. He took one last look at the man who saved his life and who also... helped him get out of his misery by giving him a roof and taking care of him like no one else has ever done before... He shake his head and start to run to his own base.

"Heh" the soldier was not really asleep when the engineer made his escape, no. Although he did not know it, he helped him in that. purposely leaving that knife at his reach on the table so he could take it. He had also taken the trouble to dry his clothes, which were all soaked in snow the night before when he found him. "Take care," he whispered to the man when he was no longer in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A illness engineer in the middle of a storm don't sound bad in my head... don't know what exactly comment here... anyways, hope you enjoy this transition of the history.


	9. Day 8 : fancy dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spy is a ass, but at less he help somehow.

They are already officially considered dating as something much more than just friends. Every day at the bases the two of them are always smiling now and then, the other team members wonder their own things. Why is the soldier now more smiles and happy than before and why is he no longer behaving with the same murderous fury that he always brings with him and why he almost no longer yells at anyone?. the spy is who thinks he has an idea of what's going on here.

The same thing happens to Dell, only that the difference with his team is. instead of respecting the privacy, the medic of his team behaves stranger than normal. sometimes he is worried, sometimes he is half mocking and he makes jokes so bad they give more anger than laughter, or he is simply a gossip in his personal life so much. But there was a time when the doctor crossed the line in the middle of dinner and said several thing about him, saying things about his sexual inclination and how he would like huge things shoved to his ass using vegetables on the table, such as a carrot or pickles like clues. Everyone at the table get silent and looked at him who hid under his helmet in shame. After that humble humiliation, dell made sure to teach the doctor a lesson and tied him up with chains outside the base in the desert under the sun itself.

Jake and dell made a promise they have to keep for the sake of their safety. In the middle of the battle the two promised that they will not be soft with each other just because they love each other, they reached the simple agreement to fight with everything they have if they came face to face like they always did no matter what.

That on the one hand.

On the other, they date some more and then. No matter where this duo is going, neither of them is going to tire of these trips together. Sometimes they just walk a few miles or lie in the trunk of the truck and talk about things/history's as they watch the stars against each other with dell using jake's arm for comfort, or just go out for a bite to eat at the first restaurant they can find and then go to a motel and stay there until the next morning.

But this week will be different, Jake had promised him, he had saved enough money so that he could take dell to one of those luxurious restaurants for hippies so they had the best date of his life. Obviously it was going to be a surprise and the only clue he gave the smallest man was to get dressed elegantly, leaving him somewhat confused at the end only because he did not tell him why.

Jake had everything ready, he reserved the best table beforehand in time. But he still needs to buy an elegant suit for him because in no way will he go to that restaurant wearing his usual clothes even if he wants. that and also there is nothing left to use because that day was laundry day that afternoon and all his clothes ended up in the washing machine.

Once he entered that hippie clothing store for sissies... He didn't know what to do, he kept looking around but nothing seems to be to his liking because everything looks very fancy for him... and for more he hate to admit it... he need help from the only person who knows about these crappie such things about being fancy.

The spy was sitting on his sofa in the middle of a room reading the newspaper while occasionally sipping on his cup filled with good wine.

"Hey ghost." the scout comes through the door making quite annoying noise as always.

The spy growled in exasperation at that infamous break from the calm silence, "ugh... what you need scout?"

"the knucklehead of the soldier is calling you from the phone, he says he wants to talk to you right now, I told him to tell me what he needs to then pass the message to you, but he started with what's looks like he's only going to talk specifically with you, and he even yelled at me on the phone, can you believe it? I don't know why he yelled at me. I just..." the scout kept talking about how upset he was with the soldier, the spy didn't even bother to follow the conversation once he knew the real purpose for which his presence was needed leaving the talking scout alone in the room.

"Oui?"

"Spy! Come to town immediately!"

"...What is the reason?"

Jake was quiet for a second "...that does not matter now, your duty is to come here and help me with... something, so you will come here as soon as possible or I will go there and bring you here myself by your own neck." he cut the call.

With nothing more to do, Spy had no choice but to follow the soldier's orders for his own good, he knew if he refused, he would win a free one-way ticket to the doctor. he knew very well would probably feel the wrath of the red-blooded two hundred pounds of sheer strangled anger, and he knows very well how dangerous the soldier becomes when he is angry and upset, and that's the last thing he needs for his week.

The spy appears in front of the 'elegant men's clothing boutique', something not very common of the soldier (he thought). Soldier was waiting for him sitting on a bench in front of the store and he gets up from it in less than a second when he sees the spy arrive.

"Would you mind answering me, why am I here now?"

"I already explained it to you."

"No, you didn't." he corrects.

Jake honestly doesn't trust spy, but there was no one else to trust right now and he was the only one who could help him in his situation.

"I need you to accompany me to this place full of elegant hippies and help me choose a suit for me." he says in his typical tone as he shakes his hands nervously as if wanting to strangle someone invisible behind him.

Spy raised an eyebrow, "why? And what is the reason for such elegance so suddenly?"

Jake bites his lip, "i just need it, that's all you need to know, stop asking questions."

"For what, or are you trying to surprise someone?" He showed a sly smile.

Jake hates how spy can drive anyone crazy with those calm words and would shake anyone and he honestly would not like to be close to him when he is his own things... but if he wants to surprise dell, he will have to put it together is through with him as much as possible.

"If you dare to tell anyone about this, I'm going to rip your head off your body with my own hands, did you hear well?" He warns and the spy just smiles and marks a cross with his finger in the middle of his chest where the heart is promising that he will say nothing to anyone while continues to smile in the same way, annoying Jake even more.

He clenched his teeths "You are excruciating, nevermind... As if you didn't already know what it's going on here... this is for dell, alright, he and I are going to have a date in an elegant restaurant and I need the suit as soon as possible although I don't like it." He say with a little rage blush on his face trying to avoid seeing the spy right to the face.

The spy nodded in understanding, With a small wicked grin, "I didn't know you were a man who knew about romantic culture, dear soldier." he lights a cigarette and placed between his lips releasing a puff later.

"I-i don't call you here so you can go and make mock of me, you are needed to help me not to laugh."

"Fine, let's see if we can find something to fits ya. Should be?"

They entered the clothing store, the owners of the place put an alarming eye when that man with the balaclava covering his face entered the store. They took here and there for a long time trying to choose the right outfit because Jake kept choosing outfits that were different colors that did not match at all together, claiming and complaining this is how true Americans get dress, "ngh... those clothes are only used to homeless people and classless people. Lets see... ah... yes, yes, this should work." he hands a black formal jacket, white shirt and some pants with shoes to jake.

"That's all? can we pay it and go now? I don't feel very good in this bright white place." Jake was beginning to feel uncomfortable like a child who was dragged by his mother to buy him clothes.

"Of course not, you still need to put this on and try it and see if you're and look like a real gentleman with this." jake roll his eyes and groan from exhaustion.

"What are you doing animal!?!?" Jake stopped what he was doing,

"You said I had to try on this clothes."

"But don't get undressed right here-" he points to the locker room, "-go there, uneducated monkey."

"Spy are you sure about this? This is not my thing."

"Stop behaving like an immature child and get out of there so I can see a good gentleman."

Jake comes out of the locker room feeling very weird wearing elegant outfit in public. He can't move very well and the red bow on his neck tightens him a little.

"I look like a damn penguin." Jake complains under his breath.

The spy move around the man a couple of times, examining every inch, indeed he knew how to choose very well and was the perfect suit even for someone like the soldier himself. "Hmm not bad. Even the most repulsive piece of coal can become a diamond if it is polished well." he murmured under his breath. 

"What did you say?"

"Nothing important."

"...agh ...I don't like it, I can hardly move my arms, and my neck feel tight, I want to give myself a good kick from behind because of how ridiculous I look."

"Ridiculous Nonsense coming from a gentleman. Hmm, wait, there's still something missing." he takes a rose from the vase next to him and places it in one of jake's pockets. "Ah... debout devant un autre vrai gentleman"

"...Huh?"

"i said, you look good even for someone like you."

Jake frown "Can we go now?"

On the way back to the base, the spy asked him if he knew what to do during dinner, Jake told him that he had everything covered but the spy was referring to things to say and how to act during the evening at the luxury restaurant and reluctantly jake admitted he had no idea. Spy gave him a couple of final tips to make the night perfect from start to finish.

And with that it had been very late and he did not realize that the hours fly by and he only had less than 45 minutes to prepare himself for tonight.

He took a quick bath, put on some cologne and combed his hair and was about to put on the suit quickly because he only had 15 minutes left... then someone knock at his door at the worst time.

He opens the door, with only a tiny towel around his waist. It was Derek who was knocking his door, he looked a little nervous.

"Good... night soldier, I was passing by and I thought about..."

"Excuse me engineer but could you go to the point and not make it too long?"

"Oh are you busy?" He nods, "ok, I... just wanted to talk to you about something... something very important, can I enter inside to..."

"NO!" He block the door with his body "i mean... now is not a very good time for that engie, I am in a hurry and I cannot entertain myself. Could you stop by here tomorrow?"

"Oh... um..." he looked at the ground something sad, "ok... as you want, see ya then." he left. Jake felt a little bad for derek for having to dismiss the poor man so moderately. But now he have other, more important priorities to worry about.

Dell was waiting for Jake next to his truck as always, but this time he is taking longer than normal to come. he was wearing a small light blue suit and some brown leather pants and only for today decided to use his cowboy ten gallon hat for the occasion. He knows very well when Jake has a surprise in hand to show it to him lately, dell always know that it will surprise him and be worth the wait, he had already done it so many times before that he will surely do it again.

"Dell!" just in time, "sorry if I'm late."

"Nha, don't worry about it." dell took his time to examine the good looking man in front of him, he almost doesn't look like jake because of the change of clothes he never wears. "Fiu... you look pretty darn handsome jake." He catch the man in his arms.

He scratch the back of his head "thanks, you look good too dell." he kiss him lovely "...oh i almost forget."  
"Hm?" Jake took out a rose-shaped brooch and placed it on dell's jacket. dell smiled at such a gesture.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go."

"Affirmative, but give me the keys first sweetheart, i will drive this time."

"Allright, but be sure to take us somewhere nice, hm?"

"Oh you're going to love it, you'll see."

Take for sure, dell indeed enjoy the night, and it was the most wonderful night in all those years in this war and he will always keep it in his memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too lazy to write fancy restaurant shenanigans. Sorry


	10. Day 9 : cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some treat coming from the dirty french, they will show him what real food his, American stile. 
> 
> ( ★ One Shot ★ )

"Dare to repeat right to my face what you just said."

"With pleasure. you would not be able to prepare anything decent and hardly digestible if you had to cook something tomorrow." the spy addresses the soldier in front of him with the same ego what he brings with him.

"How you dare, I can make something even better than these... unnecessarily decorated things that you, franchie, dare to call food." Jake shoved the plate with noodles, which the spy just placed in front of him, away from him. Dell who was by his side was not going to remain silent and watch how the snake insult Jake in such an offensive way, and he knows more than anyone if this continues and does not interfere this will not end very well.

"Come on spy, don't say that, jake is capable of cooking as well as anyone else, you don't need to take his place on his shift tomorrow. Maybe he can surprise you with that." jake was happy with dell who is supporting him in his battle against the French. Looking sideways, jack saw how dell was eating the same noodles and immediately he pushed it away from his mouth too. "Wha?"

"Surprise me? Indeed, but it will surprise most my delicate stomach by putting in such repulsiveness that surely tastes worse than spoiled milk." jake stand up, facing that spy with a hateful face. Why do he always put himself in a superior place than the rest?

"How dare you?!"  
"Spy, you're crossing the line."

"Ha, I'm never wrong, I would bet a fortune and win without a doubt. That soldier would not be able to prepare anything decent tomorrow and even if his life depended on it." he places his hands behind his back and leans on the table with a smile more than confident.

Most around the table agreed with what the spy was saying or kept quiet so as not to get into something that seems inevitable at this point.

"do you want to see it?" Jake challenges him. "Tomorrow I want to see your weak ass on this same table and you better get ready to taste what real food is, dirty maggot."

"It won't be worth the effort, dear soldier, but keep calm, I'm going to be here anyway to see how you eat your own words."

(The next day: two hours before dinner)

Jake was in the middle of the kitchen carrying a pot with some water inside, muttering curses at a particular person stuck in his head. Dell was next to him in the kitchen giving the man some company, mostly supervising that something bad doesn't happen or a mistake happens ending in a complete disaster or with an enraged man with a burn wound. also was doing everything possible to calm him down.

"That fucking coward, cream puff, bigmouth, weakling, inhales bread, if we weren't on the same team I would have teardown all his teeth with a good square blow to his whole stupid face."

"Come on jake calm down, it's not that bad." dell tries one more time but jake ignores it completely.

"I am going to prove it to him, and then he will have to admit in front of everyone he is wrong."

Dell sighed shaking his head, apparently the only thing inside his head now is to see how the spy is humiliated tonight. And knowing jake well, he has a pride to defend with him too. at least he thinks he can give his partner a hand. So with a nice smile he approaches jake from behind.

"Do you need some help with something?"

"No dell, I need to do this alone," Jake responds, turning to peel a couple of potatoes furiously, then stops. He looks sideways at the man behind his shoulder who was smiling patiently. "dell... are you going to stand there all the time doing nothing or are you not going to help me?" Dell raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of him.

"What happened to the 'doing it alone', hm?" Jake turned his head hiding a blush, he secretly appreciates dell's company and that makes him happy, but obviously he's not going to admit that head-on and now that he has to prove something to someone very annoying. "I... well are you going to help me or question me?" dell just shrugged.

"Allright then, how do you want me to help you?"

"Bring me a frying pan, some oil, and also chop two onions."

"Hell no, I'm not going to chop onions, you should..."

"You wanted to help? Then help." dell growled under his breath but still did as was asked.

For the next forty-five minutes they both cooked together as much as possible. with jake who was always annoyed with dell for not following his orders and dell corrected him saying and asking what he is planning to do and why he continues to add too many things to the pot. or maybe he should at least stop because it is too much and possibly going to ruin the dinner. Jake defends himself saying it is his turn to cook and he will add as many ingredients as he says because it is his recipe. Dell start to think this meal will end in a complete mess and he is already preparing to order pizza or something from any fast food stand in the area. But he won't deny the cooking with Jake was fun in some strange way and occasionally he gets a compliment or a kiss on the cheek for doing something well and following orders from time to time.

"We're done," Jake announces, stepping back, turning off the fire in the oven to remove the dinner pot that was inside it.

"Ah... jake I think we didn't do it well, but... I think it looks good, yeah..." he was obviously lying, what was inside the pot looked very, very bad and it didn't seem like it was going to be digestible at all. But since he's so good with jake to tell him the truth... well...

Jake slaps dell on the back, thanking him for all his help. smiling, sticks a spoon in and brings some of the attempted food to his mouth. Dell approached him and went to say something to prevent him from eating that but jake raised his hand against his face, "wait" jake began to blow some air to the spoon to cool it a little in order not to burn his tongue and then tasted it... the expression on his face goes blank for a second.

Dell already saw it coming, it tastes horrible, there's no doubt about it.

Before he could say anything, Jake took another spoonful and was offering it to him who, with quick reflexes, pulled back covering his mouth, "n-n-no thanks jake, I'm not hungry right now."

"Tasted it dell." jake orders. But dell continues to subtly deny, in one swift movement jake pulls both hands away from his face and steps on his foot to open his mouth wide enough to shove that spoon in.

Jake smile wider, dell frowned at jake holding his throat, "¡Agh!, what the hell is wrong with you?!?!, Do you want to poison me? Why did you have to...?" dell's face softens at the sudden taste that passes through his throat, the food... it doesn't taste bad... it doesn't taste bad at all, dell is surprised. "Hey-" he savors the remains that were still in his mouth "this doesn't taste like garbage as I imagined." he took the spoon from Jake's hands and took another spoonful and hummed in satisfaction with the somehow taste, jake smile at that.

"This is very good jake, I don't know how or what in the hell you did here, but it's good."

"I told you, i can do it. Did you doubt me."

"Yes, and a lot."

"..." Jake opened his mouth to tell him what he thinks but closed it instantly so as not to argue with the man he loves and also who helped him through this fun time. But there is still something to put in its place.

"Dell hand me three plates." he starts looking for something in the fridge.

"Uh? For what?"

"For this."

"oh... OH... I understand." dell smiles and hands him three plates.

Meanwhile the others arrived one by one at the table, scout had arrived first and he was waiting sitting for "a long time" according to him, and he is starving so bad. As promised, spy was also presented, it was the last but he indeed appear.

Once everyone is around the table, Jake and dell come out of the kitchen, carrying some plates with food in their arms along with other empty plates for everyone and the pot with the rest of the food.

Everyone looked curiously disgusted at the...¿dinner? Well, if this could be called food in the first place, it looked more like a dog has vomited in one pot and he just put this on the oven than anything else, green, rubbery, with a suspicious smell and with bits of vegetables that sink to the bottom of the plate. And none of the 6 present wanted to touch that meal attempt, except pyro who apparently is delighted with the colors of today's dinner.

"Dude, what the hell is this?!" Scout pleased, pushing the plate away from him because if he sees it one more second, he would throw up. The others did the same, spy smiled because he knew he was right and as always he was never wrong. but that did not remove the smile from the face of the couple who were standing in front of the rest.

"Come on fellas, eat quickly before it gets cold." Jake and dell proceed to sit together and eat the green thing they dare to call food without any problem at all, pyro happily placed spoon after spoon under his mask of the green thing while muttering something under the mask that never takes off.

The others still had their doubts about if they should try it or not. the stomach of heavy roar with hunger, he had not eaten anything since the afternoon just because today was the day of the week in which he had promised not to overeat and to help make that promise sure of it the doctor had hidden his sandwiches. So he have no choice but to eat this green thing now. The doctor, seeing that his test subject number one was about to eat the green thing, was preparing to run to the infirmary to look for the medigun and something sharp to open wide his stomach.

Frowning as much as possible hoping for the worst, he brings the spoon to his mouth and... not bad, his face loosens with every second the thing is inside his mouth. It taste like some strange pudin. It is... it is salty and sweet at the same time, a little spicy like chilly as well but it is not poison or something bad at all.

"Hey long fat, what does it taste like? It's disgusting, right?" Heavy does not respond.

"Heavy, are you okay? Do you need me to suck up what you just consumed?"

"No doctor, it's ok, this is a good thing, is not harm." he continues to eat as if nothing is wrong.

Then everyone try a spoon, one by one, and at the end everyone agreed with the heavy words, it was delicious, the smell was indescribable but it was consumable.

"You got lucky." spy says reluctantly.

"Thanks spy." jake says sarcastically.

Then suddenly, the spy, medic and scout, jumped from their seats screaming fire for the burning in their tongues and ran towards the kitchen for some water. Those who were still at the table saw Jake in pure confusion.

"What was on their plates lad?"

"Oh nothing, the same as the others. I just thought it was good to put something more spicy on them that moves them a lot."

"And that is?"

"A lot, but a lot, hot sauce and some chilly's habaneros." Jake placed his arm around dell's shoulder and drew him by just enough to wipe away a green stain on his upper lip with a tissue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They said cooking with your partner has to be fun, so they make it happen nevertheless with good results at the end.


	11. Day 10 : arranged marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For convenience, mistake or destiny, they have been involved into something they don't know why it has to happen. Due nevertheless they keep moving forward.
> 
> ( ★ One Shot ★ )

Today was the day, today will be the day when he finally asked Jake if he would like to go in a date with him, after all, the two of them have been hanging out for a long time in the company. What they had now was a solid friendship and he was happy with it, but he feels he needs more, even more, he wants to spend more time with him and not only as friends but much more than only friends.

Dell had practiced many times in front of the bathroom mirror giving himself encouraging words to do so. It was 5 minutes before the alarms announced the lunch hour and that was the best time to go to where Jake is sitting and ask him to go in a date with him. The plan in his head was more than perfect and nothing could go wrong.

The sound of lunchtime was audible throughout the building corridors.

Dell took one last look in the mirror, he was sweating too much and he could barely contain his nerves, he splash some cold water on his face, grabbing a couple of paper towels from the dispenser and wiping his face, dell headed to the dining room.

He took a silver tray and placed something that has meat on his tray, as today in the kitchen they will only serve meat derivatives, there is not much to choose, he also chose to eat some fry potatoes too.

with a tray full of food in hand, he went to sit at the table where his best friends are, who when they saw him approaching stepped aside to set a place for him in the middle of jake and pyro.

Jake was talking about something with his friend next to him, Tavish, occasionally he whispered something in his ear causing Jake to respond by hitting him on the arm. Along with pyro was the new one who arrived less than a week ago, Jeremy and since he was a beginner he needed some indication of how things are going for the company and pyro was more than happy to help. Next to Jeremy was his father, Simon, and it was thanks to him and his reputation which he was able to get Jeremy the job. At his mother's house, she kept telling Jeremy many times he should get a job and not become a good for nothing in the house because otherwise she would throw him out on the street. Along with tavish was his best mate, mundy, with who they get along very well and have the odd friendly conversation and together they organize the group's out trips. And finally there were Ludwig and misha, the couple who does not bother about anything in the world to show how much they love each other, they did not bother anybody except for jeremy who always jumped with some out of place bad comment and laughing alone of his own words. Ludwig was a kind of know-it-all man and very overprotective with everyone, Misha was quiet and didn't talk much and although his appearance was scary he was a good man and company.

The small group of nine members got along very well with each other, there were ups and downs but everything always turned out well, and they always went out to do things together every time they had a day off. They would go bowling, the arcade or they would play cards, they would spend the night in the odd bar, to the movie theaters when the news ones release on the week was announced and everyone agreed so they would go see it first or just went to that hidden lake which tavish and mundy found the other day and it was very nice in the afternoons to hang out or have a picnic together, without before Ludwig finished checking if the water was healthy for swimming or not.

in Simple words, everyone gets along despite the differences between them.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Jake asks dell in a more than satisfied tone.

"Fine, so far so good."

"Good to know."

They continue to eat their lunch, dell thought about making his move now, but jake spoke before him.

"Dell, do you have something to do this Saturday? Are you free?"

"Um... yeah, I'm free."

"Good... good."

"Something's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Just asking... because I heard there were half-price in passes to the park that day and... we should go, it could be fun."

Dell thinks about that suggestion for a second. "Oh, hmm... well, it sounds like a good idea, yeah, we should go this Saturday, what. Tavish was the one with the idea?"

"Err... not really."

"no?"

"The idea was mine and... I thought maybe you could go with me this Saturday, just... me and you."

"Really?"

Jake rubs behind his head feeling a little nervous, "dell, would you like to..." At the same moment the speakers sounded and Miss Pauling's voice could be heard through the corridors.

("Attention humble workers, we want to make an important announcement".) there was a short pause and some papers rumbling could be heard. ("Ahem, as I was saying, we have selected a group of people to participate in... something... sorry but this part is somewhat blurred, it does not matter, when I say their names please show up in the meeting room, yes?") There was another pause along with another rumbling of papers. (Ok. Please mister tavish, misha, Ludwig, simon, Jeremy, mundy, pyro...? Jake and dell. Ok? Please be in the meeting room in 15 minutes, we will wait for you there and be punctual... How does this thing turn of...")

After the speakers voice goes out. The small group shared their opinions and possible assumptions about what is going to happen in that room. Some had their doubts but surely it would not be a bad thing.

After 10 minutes after lunch, the nine, together entered the meeting room, the room was located on the penultimate floor of the building, a white room with a window big enough and someone can see to the outside sky if he wants, and in the middle is a very long dark table with several chairs to sit.

all nine took a place and waited the remaining five minutes, two minutes later Miss Pauling entered with a notepad in her hands.

"Oh, everyone is already here? Well then..."

"Hey miss Pauling-" jeremy interrupts her "-you can sit here next to me if you need, we can discuss business matters." he smiles showing his bright teeth and flexing his muscles, clearly not impressing anyone. 

(Simon two chairs from him: face palm.)

"... no thanks, ah... as I was saying before being interrupted, the president of the company will come shortly and explain the situation to each one of you."

tavish raises his hand before speaking "Oui, Miss Pauling why have we been summoned to this room now? And why us?"

"Ah, I know the same as you, Mr. Tavish, the only thing I know is I have to be here and write down the whole situation," she says, sitting next to the big main chair.

The next few minutes passed strangely slow, dell was somewhat nervous and excited at the same time. Imagining in his head the possible results of this meeting, the only thing he want it not to be painful at all and does not end with an acid taste in their mouths.

When the president entered through those double doors, everything was so quiet and every step she took with those heels could be heard and echoed in the place. if a mouse pass by it could be heard too.

"G-Good morning ma'am." Pauling greets her quickly reviewing the papers once again.

She sits in her respective seat, carefully looks at those who are present in this room, She takes a glass of water one of her servants gives her on a tray.

"Gentlemen." she begins "today all of you were selected to be part of a small project the company launched." she clicks her fingers with a loud snap. Quickly some people enter and give each one a white box in their hands and then leave. "You can open them." everyone opened the boxes, inside there was a kind of white bracelet.

"What is this, some kind of sports armbands?"the kid asks being just as confused as the rest.

"We present to you our new invention, the name and the patent are still pending but we will not go into details now. Please, proceed to put on the devices." they did so. The bracelet began to glow even whiter. Everyone was surprised.

"And what is its function supposed to be?" Simon asks examining every inch of his bracelet.

"You'll see." she takes out a small control with a single red button and presses it.

When the button is pressed everyone's bracelets began to flash showing all possible colors. Then stopped in one color, the one of Simon shine with a hot pink and the same thing happened with the one who pyro brought. Ludwig's and Misha's glowed a very beautiful crimson red. Those of Tavish and mundy glowed with a very bright yellow. The ones of dell and jake were a soft light blue and finally the one of jeremy seems to have turned off or does not work because it turns white again.

Each saw the color which they have, and some are excited to see the same color as their closest friend/partner. Jake sees dell bracelet and smiles when he sees the same color, dell blush a little and smiles too.

"Hey," Jeremy complains, raising his arm in the air with the blank bracelet, "why mine isn't doing anything?"

"That, kid, means you were dich out for the project."

Jeremy huffed in disappointment and everyone laughed at his misfortune.

"But now what? What's next?" Ludwig asks, not hiding his curiosity.

"Miss Pauling, please read the next letter." she handed Pauling a piece of paper.

"Of course ma'am. Ahem, congratulations to the participants and helpers and all the selected ones, now they should form a couple with the person of the same color they have with them and both should prepare to get married... GET MARRIED?!?!?!"

Everyone got up from their seats at that last word "Get married?!?!?!"

Miss Pauling continues reading the letter, "and the users will not be able to take off their bracelets at any moment, because otherwise they will be violating the law of their contracts and because they are now attached to their hands..." when she finished reading swallow some thick saliva.

"Don't worry gentlemen, no one is going to get hurt or lose their current jobs. We need volunteers capable of testing our products first before we can distribute them among our buyers. It is for the good and sake of our company gentlemen and if you all cooperate you will serve our company."

"What if we refuse to participate?" mundy asks at the same level of annoyance and concern.

"Well... in case anyone opposes or destroys the bracelets, they simply explode instantly." everyone fell silent. Except jeremy who raised his hand "yes?"

"What's going to happen to me?" A El se lo veia preocupado. 

"As you were rejected, your bracelet is simply removed and you can go." Jeremy let out a breath in pure relief at not having to suffer the same fate as the others.

"Very well, gentlemen, that is all for today. You have the rest of the day off, you can go home if you wish than your paycheck will not be deducted. Good morning."

Everyone went to their owns home, no one had the courage to talk about it or even send each other a message. Dell locked himself in his hotel room for the rest of the day looking at his phone and seeing how the chat group the nine of them had formed, now looks like it was deserted and nobody was sending any messages. Except for Jeremy who kept sending, teasing, a few words of encouragement for the "happy couples", with photos of some dress weddings along with honeymoon spots along with thousands upon thousands of voice messages from him laughing so loudly that he could almost die from so much laughing.

This is a nightmare, he thought as he keeps looking at the ceiling, lying in the middle of his bed. Everything was going so well this morning and it only took an hour in that meeting room that announced a "new invention" to destroy everyone's strong friendship. Not only that, dell missed the opportunity to have an actually date with jake this saturday. Before, he had wished with a small and light push to be closer to the man, but he never thought which said push would unite them in an unhealthy way for both parties, God, surely Jake at this moment would not want to see him or anyone at all in the world and who would blame him, right? After all, what would you say to the person who is your best friend and secretly feel something for him and for reasons which are not very clear, now you have to marry that person in a second to another.

It was a that moment his phone began to buzz, it was a message coming from Miss Pauling saying that the president wants to see the 8 of them at work in elegant clothes in exactly 2 days, she also said do not worry that everything is paid and they haven't to put a single penny so they only have to be present there.

***********************************

The two days passed more quickly than one could imagine, dell does not know what to feel right now in the taxi, with the best suit he could get, which takes him to his... to his wedding. He don't know whether to be happy?, glad? mad?, sad?, confused?. Well, none of them surely be neither happy nor joyful at this time when they are going to be forced to marry. And at first they thought, even prayed, to everything was just a bad dream or it was a simple joke and at some point the hidden cameras will jump from their hidden places... but for every hour that passed the whole thing became more serious.

A couple of hours before the weddings, all the friends spoke to each other for the last time through the chat, they chatted normally and even said a few jokes to calm the atmosphere. no one said anything relevant because at this point nothing seems to worth the effort, right?.

The only thing everyone hopes is to all this passed soon and painlessly as possible.

With a big sigh, he got out of the taxi and entered the building.

Miss Pauling was waiting in the entrance, "Mister Conagher, finally. Everyone else is waiting to start."

"Really? Is everyone already here?"

"Yes, kinda. Only you were missing, please come with me." dell did so.

She leads him to a dimly lit room where everyone else was. Some were waiting sitting in some chairs, others were talking to each other while two were in the mini bar. Miss Pauling says goodbye to him, leaving with the rest to disappear behind a door.

Dell approaches Jake who was playing with his cell phone and sit next to him.

"Hello jake." "Oh, hello dell." (silence between both)

"Ah... you look good, nice outfit."

"Thanks, you look good too."

"... so... what about mundy over there? Why is he so down?" Jake looks at the bar, tavish was giving some comfort to the poor mundy who wouldn't stop having a glass after glass of the most strong alcohol the mini bar had.

"the other day tavish told me what happened, do you want to hear it?" He nods "mundy had spoken to his parents a few hours after what happened at the meeting room. They were very happy with the news that their son is getting married. Then he clarifies to both of them the fact he is going to marry with another man, and after a pause his father says 'you're dead to me' and cut the call. since then mundy has been staying at tavish's house with his mother who apparently doesn't mind the fact her son is going to marry another man. And he's been drinking all this time, more now."

"Poor mundy," whispered dell.

"Yeah." dell looks at jake for a second.

"You want to talk?"

"About what?" dell waved his hand at his surroundings. "About all this, do you want to talk to me about it?" He placed his hand on Jake's "if something bothers you or if you want to take it out, you know you can count on me and tell me." Jake looked at dell for a few seconds, then at their hands, then to the floor.

"Tsk, I must go to piss." he rose up his sit right to the bathroom.

Just when jake came out of the bathroom the administrator of all this shit walked through that double door, and not a second later they all stood up.

"Thanks for showing up toaday gentlemen and for..."

"shut up old witch.", mundy interrupts her, with a big gulp he finished a whole glass full of wine and when he finished with the liquid he simply threw the glass on the floor with the slightest importance, he was so drunk he couldn't control what he says "You along with all your 'hiccup' system to command everyone like a pack of stupid wild wolves can go to hell. Fuck you all." suddenly started laughing at his own words and collapses on the shoulder of tavish who strokes his back while he shush him.

"... I will pretend I didn't hear that. As I was saying, it is appreciated you are here today. Now, when the bells ring I want you to go out with your partner through that door." she said and goes through the same door she pointed out.

The bells rang and everyone followed the orders given earlier and lined up in pairs in front of the slowly opening door.

All the other employees of the company were sitting in neat chairs in line and the room was beautifully decorated for the wedding ceremony. flowers well placed wherever you see, a red carpet in the middle that served as a guide to the big altar where apparently Miss Pauling was given the role of priest to unite those who are getting married.

The other people when seeing them arrive began to laugh at them for what they are doing along with more teasing words.

the 8 of them walked in a row on the red carpet, doing their best to ignore the surroundings. Misha and Ludwig are in front, shoulder to shoulder, making the most serious faces they could made as if the rest did not matter to them. Simon and pyro were behind, simon covered his face with his hand growling and muttering under his breath one and a thousand obscenities while pyro looked happily confused, no one would not know how to say it very well because of the mask he is wearing which apparently it was from a strange kind of religion. Behind them were tavish and mundy, with tavish carrying mundy on his back because he was so drunk and he could barely walk balanced while still saying incoherent words. And finally there was Jake and dell, dell was holding Jake's hand for support as he continued to stare at the ground and it seemed impossible for his face to turn more redder than it is now, on the other hand, Jake seemed lost in hiw own thought.

The ceremony was quick and direct to the point, the first were Misha and Ludwig. They were asked the typical question of whether they agree to marry or not, which they only agreed at the same time, wanting this to end as quickly as possible since they know what will happen if they refuse or say no. They are each given a gold ring and put it on the corresponding finger, "you can kiss the... er.... groom now." misha just placed a light kiss on Ludwig's cheek and they sit down on the front chairs.

It is the turn of simon and pyro, the exact same thing happens except that simon gives a "yes i do." reluctantly and very vulgarly while pyro just nodded slowly.

When tavish and mundy went up to the altar, mundy started to babble things that could barely be understood like, "i luv yu tav 'hiccup' i rely luv yu. Yu a... a... ar my bes mae." then collapsed against Tavish's chest and he started to laugh and cry to himself. Tavish signaled to Miss Pauling saying to continue shaking his hand.

Jake and dell were the last, they face each other, holding hands as directed.

"So dell, do you accept jake as your rightful husband for all eternity, until death part your bonds?" Dell stared at the ground in embarrassment, unable to see Jake in the eyes right now.

"Just end with this please." he say dryly.

"And you jake, I ask you the same question." Jake looks at dell who does nothing but look at the ground, then to their hands together, then back to dell. "Yes i do" he replied with a very serious tone in his voice.

Jake took the rings and it was he himself who placed the one belonging to dell and before Pauling could say 'he can kiss the groom', jake land and kiss dell's lips with such force which push him backwards. That was a pleasant surprise for dell and for many in the room (except for tavish who smile from ear to ear at that). They part five seconds later, dell stared at jake, who still had a serious expression on his face, eyes wide open.

"Ah... well, I suppose this is the end of tonight event, now... now... Ma'am, now what?" The administrator gets up from her seat, addresses the crowd of people in front of her.

"I thank you all for coming on this Saturday night, and also thank our humble employees for participating in our new project. And as a reward for your collaboration and participation. Everyone will receive a week in Hawaii with all expenses paid including a private plane to take them there and bring them back."

Everyone in the room get in a period of silence.

"...¿¡¿¡¿¡WHAT!?!?!?..." Everyone shout.

"... this It's a joke, right?" Tavish was the only one who could speak because the others were still in some state of pure shock, in fact, mundy had fallen asleep in his seat and Ludwig who passed out at the same moment.

"I never say a falsehood or I do not follow my word, gentlemen, on Monday morning our private plane of the company will be waiting for you to take you to Hawaii, so you have the time left until that date to prepare everything you need, and miss pauling."

"Yes ma'am?" "You will go with them to supervise each of their activities. For now, everyone else can enjoy the night and go eat the buffet waiting in the dining room. Good night," she says his goodbye.

The other employees who passed the newlyweds muttered hateful words or simply said how jealous they were because they would go to Hawaii and they will stay here.

"did you hear that lads? Hawaii. I can't wait." tavish could barely contain his excitement like the others who agreed with that, well except the passed out in the floor and the sleeping man.

Misha bent down and help Ludwig to wake up getting him out from lying on the ground while tavish tried to wake mundy up to break the news. But at that moment Jeremy comes out. "Dude it's no fair all you knucklehead will go to hawaii just for participating in a stupid game, I want to go too, it's just not fair." he crossed his arms throwing a tantrum along with several grimaces to demonstrate how annoyed he was now with his friends.

"Don't worry boyo, you can go to Hawaii too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in another twenty years." everyone launch in to laugh.

"Screw you man." he left them.

"I'm starving." misha says when he stop laughing.

"Yeah, me too. How about we leave this for another day and go eat at the buffet, huh?" Everyone agreed.

"Dell, aren't you coming?" Simon ask him.

Dell was watching jake who just stepped out onto the balcony for some air.

"Ah, you guys go ahead. I'll be there in a moment." he goes out onto the balcony too. Jake was looking at the stars with a cigar between his fingers.

"Weird night, huh?"

"hm." he drag some smoke and puff a few seconds later.

"Dell I want to tell you something."

"What is it about?"

"Well... I started thinking about everything what just happened and..."

"yes?"

"I think I should tell you anyway." with a big sigh he began. "Do you remember the other day when I asked you if you wanted to go to the park with me?" Dell nods because he still remembers it "well... at that moment I was about to ask you if you wanted to go out with me, but then happened what happened."

"...go out with you? like... like friends?" Jake shake his head.

"No. After we went to the park I had plans to take you somewhere else to eat something and then... when i guude you to your house, I planned tell you that... ah... I like you dell, I like you for a long time."

"...R-Really?"

He nods "yes, really. I wish we had at least a date, but apparently we skipped that part," he says, showing the ring between his fingers. Dell can't help but laugh at that and tap Jake lightly on the shoulder. "You always have to be so silly?"

They both laugh for a moment. And when dell calm down, "jake, I also wanted to tell you the same thing, I like you too, and I would also have liked to have a date with you or at less tell you how I fell, and apparently you have been one step further than me in that."

"Hee, as always say, I'm the best."

"Yeah, sadly you are."

Then Jake take dell's hands in is owns and looked at him right to his eyes with a smile and dell did the same.

"Dell, you want to be my other half from now on, even though technically we are already married." dell chuckle a little at that, then looked at jake again and simple nods.

"Yes, yes i do."

"Then I declared them husband and husband, you can kiss now."

"...why do you always have to be so silly and dumb..." jake kissed dell silence what he was say, only this time he kissed back. the kiss was sweeter and with feelings and very intimate this time, under the moonlight. Dell could taste something bitter like wine on Jake's lips but it also tasted like mint. Jake felt dell's sweet, soft lips against his, they tasted of something sweet like honey and something else he doesn't quite know what it is maybe a candy.

They slowly part, dell is blushing but he kept that smile on his face and he can't help but think jake's lips are the best and that handsome smile too and...

"H'amm." they both look to their side. Pyro was by the window, he had his hands together and no words were necessary to know that he was there from the beginning with a possible expression of having seen something very tender and beautiful in front of him.

Dell clenched his teeth in order not to raise his voice. "Could you give us some privacy please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help, but when I was written this part, I can't stop thinking about how they get together in Hawaii doing they own things, you know, with the rest of them. and making like a new work with result as possible new history.
> 
> Hmm.... maybe I will make it real maybe not, probably when I end with this first.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this.


	12. Day 11 : bathing together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we are happy, sometimes we wish for things we shouldn't have.

"Lieutenant golden feathers, Captain Liberty, get ready because those dirty. saltwater cow eating ducks are going to fall like a bunch of flies to the honey and we can claim our very evident victory in these warm seas." the leader, Jake, encourages his troops on his side of the battlefield (the bathtub) wearing his hat made of soap on his head.

"Don't even think it would be so easy for you to cross these impassable borders." (soap piled in the middle of the bathtub) "but I would like to see you try... very well partners prepare for the impact because they come with everything they have." the sheriff dell, with his bubbly beard and mustache, stands in defense.

"shoot the mortar." jake raises his arm in the air "prepare, aim, fire. ¡boom!." he hit the bubble wall and a large part that belongs to the enemy land, splashing large amounts of water in the process to dell's face and sinking the two rubber duckies that was his unit. Dell gasps in surprise and Jake laughs maliciously.

"¡My cowboys! ¡My ducks! You will pay for that." dell takes the bottle of shampoo "¡airstrike!" the bottle fell over the squad belonging to jake.

"¡Oh No! My brave soldiers fell, brave comrades, all of you will be remembered for their brave sacrifice." Jake salutes his fallen fighters.

"you and me now hoss."

"Now you will see what is good for you, ¡nuclear attack!"

"You wha..." Jake lunged to attack dell's lips with his own, dell was more than glad to returned immediately. Once the two separate, they look at each other smiling, "I will like to call for a peace treaty between both sides."

"Peace Treaty Accepted."

"Very well then, but we still have to seal it with a sign that we are now in..." Jake interrupts him with another more intimate kiss this time putting more pressure on this one.

"Is that enough for you?"

"Hmm... yeah, that's enough, at least for now." they chuckled a little, then jake let dell lie on his lap with his back to him, dell hummed happiness when he feels jake massages him right there on a tense muscle with his strong but tender hands, is something he really appreciates very much.

"you know something jake."

"Hm?" 

"I was thinking." 

"About What?" 

"About us." 

"What's wrong with us?" 

"Nothing, there is nothing wrong." 

"then?" 

"Is just... have you never imagined or thought about those little details, those whom are not very important?" 

"Uhm... it depends on what you're talking about." dell chuckled knowing he has to make it simpler for Jake to understand.

"Oh jake, what I'm trying to say is that I love you, I love you so much and I would like the things to be like this always, and I mean, to have you by my side and be with you all the time and not just every end of the weekend in some distant place just because of those silly rules they have in the base, you would not like the same."

"Maybe."

"Jus' Maybe?" Dell glared at him something offended.

"No, i mean, yes, I would like that, too. You have no idea how much I would like to be able to go and see you in person if it weren't for the rules, being able to kiss you like this... being able to feel you and your round stomach, like this... "

"¡Wha! Hahahahah, stop it, stop that, you..." jake started tickling dell and laughing at the same time as him but stop so suddenly and his face became serious again.

"But..."

"Huh?"

"...That would also mean you are in constantly danger and I..." dell turned slowly and could see how jake was too worried and sad as if death was behind the door "...I don't want to lose you." he whispered closing firmly both eyelids.

Dell's hand was immediately placed against his jaw and he let it rest there for a while, Jake calms down as he felt his thumb caress his cheekbone slowly. God help him, jake is too strong and seeing him like that makes his heart fall sad inside him. Using his own hand, Jake presses his deeper into the skin, longing for the sweet touch he wouldn't like to lose.

Then he looks at him who shows him a face that says don't worry, that everything will be fine. Dell is relieved when the smile returns on his face.

The lovers shared a series of sweet long kisses, trying to forget the deadly consequences their love can cause for both of them. But No matter what happens, neither of them will ever allow anything bad to happen to the other and if something were to happen, they will leave with the mere thought that all this has always been worth, and if they have put their own lives stupidity at risk, they will always say that this was the best error they ever did, no matter what. 

__________________________________________________________________

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's suicide to be here if they discover you?"

"I just came here to tell you one thing. Listen well, in your..."

"I don't have time to listen to whatever you are going to say to me, now turn around and go back the way you came before things get ugly."

"Well, as you wish, then I guess you wouldn't care about knowing there is a traitor in your own team."

"...A TRAITOR!?!?!?"

"Sshhh, lower your voice do you-"

"¡Tell me who is that dirty traitor at this very moment!. ¡I will make sure myself that filthy worm does not see the light of day again!"

"...I admire your enthusiasm, but you must not act impulsively, tell me, do you want the traitor to suffer?"

"Yes"

"Well then you must do exactly what I tell you and..."

"why I should follow your orders, also, you have no proof of it, surely it is one of your traps to get rid of the rival one by one."

"Believe me, my intentions are not what you think, the only thing I seek is the same as you, eliminate traitors."

"...what I have to do?"

"In short words, nothing."

"What!?, you want me to do nothing while those traitors and usurpers are still out there whispering and doing their thing?"

"calm down hombre, patience, you should not do anything, not yet, first we must make some preparations before we can attack so things go smoothly like a ring to a finger, believe me. You just have to keep doing what you always do, and when I give you the signal, at that moment is when you have to act, understood?"

"...understood"

"Good, but remember this what is happening now, die between us and nobody should know what happened."

"...all right"

"Perfect"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misterio.


	13. Day 12 : as children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinda AU (I think) about them being kids and friends.
> 
> ( ★ One Shot ★ )

"Look what you just did jake-" tavish complains "-you kicked my ball so hard and you sent it to the neighbor's garden again, go get it now, it is the last one left to me and my mom said if I lost this she would not buy me another one."

"Fine, fine, you don't need to cry little girl, I'm going to bring your precious ball." Jake jumped the wooden fence with the help of some rocks stacked against each other.

Jake hates this house, the mother of the boy who lives here hates him a lot for some unfair reason, it is not his fault that the old woman put her vases and some plants in places where they could fall so easily and break or just be where the ball is going to fall or the wind sometimes pushes the ball towards the window.

At least not everyone in this house are monsters who are fascinated with electrical devices, the boy who lives here at least seems to be normal and he's good guy, he was a nerd who liked books a lot, and even jake dares to imagine him eating them like breakfast every morning. Although he still had some characteristics with him which it caught Jake's attention in some very striking way.

"Where is it..." Jake looked in every corner of the huge courtyard, looking for the ball, full of various useless plants. He was hidden behind some bushes. "Aha, there it is." the ball was placed in the middle of the fountain, suspiciously, too bad Jake's little brain didn't realize it was a trap.

"Beep-beep" "¡¿huh?!" The moment he took the ball with his hands, a flying thing came out of nowhere and started shooting water.

"¡HEY!" He tried to cover himself from the attack but it was useless because he was already soaked enough.

"Gotcha, I knew you would come, you have fallen like a rat looking for the cheese in the mousetrap."

There he was standing in front of him, dell, the smart boy who was his neighbor and never missed the opportunity to show him he needs to learn some things and the lack of brain he has, but somehow they were a kind of friends, dell's family not approve jake's company at all because they said he was a bad influence to their son (for obvious reasons).

But that would not prevent jake from jumping the wooden fence from time to time so he could be with him, or sometimes dell ran away from home and went with jake to play with him or to help him with his tasks or homework when he saw that he had problems. Yes, that kind of friendship.

"Heh, you got me fair and clean, anyways, what's that flying junk over there?" He points to the flying object in the shape of an airplane but the most strange he had ever seen.

"It is my grandfather's new invention and he gave it to me, he said it was special. With the control remote this can do a few tricks, check this out." with the remote control he made the plane do a barrel roll.

"Unbelievable." said jake amazed. "I can try?"

"Or course, here, give it a try." he pass him the control, "look, I show you, with this lever on the right you make it rise or fall, see?" Jake moved the lever and effectively did as he was told, "and with the one on the right you control where you want it to go."

"And what does these buttons do?"

"Red shoots water as you jus' see, and blue makes it stop working."

"and the green?"

"With the green, if you press it plus with one direction you can make it do a trick, but you should make it rise enough to do one, don't you think?" Jake did that.

He began to experiment with the plane, making some back-flips in the air, complete turns, barrel roll, among others. But when the two friends were having some fun, a bird was flying in the same direction, crashing into the plane, causing it to lose control and ended crashing into the kitchen window.

"...uh-oh." both whisper at the same time.

"JAKE!!!"

"Oh crap, I have to run," he take the ball from the ground "bye dell, I will see you tomorrow in the park at the same time as always." Jake started running, leaving to where he had entered before.

Despite what happened, dell kept smiling, maybe he had lost a new toy and he is in big troubles now, but he keeps smiling nevertheless. after all, jake may be clumsy the all time but it was also very fun to spend time with him no matter how many times his mother repeats he is a bad influence to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun I think.


	14. Day 13 : angst

It was another day at the Red base, all the mercenaries were in the middle of the round table in the dining room swallowing breakfast, some were arguing and talking to the one next to them, others said nothing reading any other papers having a cup of coffee in his hands, Jake was laughing with the demoman about the odd talk that didn't make sense to both of them but made them end up laughing anyhow. 

in that, a heavy shiver surround him, for some reason he felt as if someone was watching him all the time with bad intentions.

Looking up Slightly, no one was see him or at least that was he thought. That was until he discovered that inside his napkin next to the plate there was a note, he asks himself who could have put in there and when, maybe when he was distracted?

For fear and instinct, Jake opened the note under the table for no one else to see it. "(I know what you two are doing)" the note said and suddenly a dark chill covered his entire body knowing very well what this note refers to with those simple written words.

The first thing that crossed his mind was who sent him this note and was the reasons that person have. It had to be someone from his team, there is no other. If he was the first to arrive at the dining room and when he did, breakfast was already served at the table, but who? And why?

("The mission begins in 45 minutes")

Jake has to figure out who sent him this note before something bad happens or it's too late. In the locker room, he managed to make the spy stay with him alone since he was always the last to leave, he knew very well the spy from his own team knew about the relationship he had with dell, and strangely he had fulfilled with what he had promised not to say anything, but still jake wants to be more than sure about it.

Without wasting time, he got to the point and asked him if he was the one who sent him the note and what are his reasons for doing so, the spy answered him calmly words saying he has no idea what he was talking about. But jake was not satisfied with just that, he showed him the note and with some anger in his being he faces it.

The spy takes the note in his hands and examines it enough to put out his theories about it.

"My dear friend, I am afraid to tell you that this is not my handwriting and I reiterate once more that I did not write this dumb as a school boy, This letter was written loosely and without being sophisticated. And I am afraid I even cannot guess from who it is or who wrote it, my apologies."

"Then who was?" Jake asks more for himself, who of his 'teammates' knows and plans to do something about him and dell. An exorbitant fear ran through his back, and he could not get it out of his head, perhaps dell was in a possible danger.

When the sirens start the battle of the day, Jake wastes no time in loading his rocket launcher and performing a quick rocket jump right towards the battlefield and began to run as fast as his legs could carry him. His teammates saw from afar as the soldier was more energetic than other times to advance in such an abrupt way and without looking back, he will surely be sent to the respawn sooner than anyone else but they know very well the soldier did not will fall without first taking a few with him.

Derek, as he placed a dispenser, was focused on the same path the soldier took and paid close attention in that hasty manner which the soldier advanced.

"Tsk"

Without even asking, he takes the flare gun out of pyro's pocket and fires two bullets into the air. The pyro muttered something to him like asking what was that, but derek ignores it and start walking calmly leaving his buildings behind heading to the battlefield.

Jake was quick to infiltrate enemy territory, a scout and a demoman made it difficult to enter but with some luck he managed to get rid of the two of them. He put the thoughts aside in his head, no matter what, he has to find dell and make sure he's not in danger, he doesn't know why, but a sense of danger told him that maybe dell may be running the risk of something really bad is about to happen to him and he has to prevent it.

Turning the corner he met the person he was looking for by hiding a teleporter in the middle of two boxes.

"Dell!"

"Wha...?" Dell instinctively put himself on guard, quickly pulling out his shotgun but it was cut off by Jake's hands which were placed on his shoulders and he started shaking him from side to side violently without saying anything.

"Dell, are you alright? Are you hurt? You don't have to fear, nothing bad will happen to you, don't panic dell, don't panic."

Dell's head began to spin after so many violent shakes.

"... wha jake, what's wrong with you? Why do you come to me like that and start doing that? God, you almost made the morning breakfast come out." he says while holding his head and belly with his hands.

"...sorry"

"Don't worry... wait a second, what are you doing here!? Don't you remember they shouldn't see us together?" Jake gasp with the realization, he completely forget about that because he was so worried about dell safety. He places his hands again on dell's shoulders and with a worried look tries to warn him about what is happening but dell doesn't understand him very well, he just understands babbling.

"Slow down jake, first take a deep breath and calm down and then you can..."

He cut off dell "there is no time dell, you have to..."

"Well. well. well... look what we got here."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the battlefield, bullets fly everywhere, blood falls on the ground like raindrops, while explosions of bombs reverberate without stopping.

(¡Stop fighting now!)

Both teams decease the fire while they look to the speakers with confusing faces.

(Stay on the battlefield)

What was the reason the battle had stopped like this so suddenly? This had never happened before and it was the first time there was a ceasefire in the middle of the field and they were ordered to stay.

Each member of the teams argued among themselves and wondered what was happening as well as insulted those of the opposite team and getting on the brink a fist fight with those with a big mouth while the others tried to convince them to not kill themselves at a time like this in which everyone is worried and at the same time confused.

The Blu sniper was lucky because the spy was about to stab him in the back.

5 minute of waiting later.

The same administrator appeared in the field next to Miss Pauling who was holding a notepad with her.

They all stood up in front of her who brought a no-friendly look that made anyone's hair stand on, even the roughest ones.

The administrator begins to walk slowly in front of them with her hands behind her back, casting glances here and there. Then she spoke, "Gentlemen, some information has just reached our ears, it's look like there was some 'activity' between two members of different, opposite teams members, and as I imagine you all will know that is absolutely prohibited and I am afraid if that is true they would be going against the rules." everyone gasped in amazement at those same words who's came from the older woman but no one dared say a word. The RED spy made the best gesture of amazement like the others as a bead of sweat got under his mask.

She paused briefly, stopping in the middle of the crowd. "Those who are responsible for said violation of the codes, please step forward, now."

"Here they are." the mercenaries stepped aside to let road to the RED engineer and the BLU soldier escorting jake and dell who are unable to take their eyes off the ground.

"So... you two are responsible for this whole mess?" She asks them from their front, dell takes Jake's hand from behind them and he squeezes it tightly, fearing for both and for what might happen to them.

"I'm going to explain what happens here." the RED engineer begins, he points with his finger at dell. "This man right here was who..."

"¡I did!" Jake opens his mouth wide enough so his voice is audible to everyone. "I am the only one guilty of everything, I am responsible for all this and no one else." dell squeezes Jake's hand so hard and he didn't have to look him in the eye to know he was trying to tell him not to be the only one who suffers the punishment ...but jake had already decided, he would take responsibility for his actions, he would even face the own death if it means that dell will be saved from the tragic fate awaited.

Jake struggled to release dell's hand, knowing that this was possibly the last time he could have contact with the soft skin of the man he loves so much. He takes a few steps in front of the administrator and for each step he took he could feel a heavy shadow of darkness being placed on his shoulders.

"And for you to know, who's the accuser was, he didn't tell you the truth for your information." he looked at the others who were behind him.

"Would you mind explaining what's going on?"

He nods at the floor. "What actually happened was... I was stealing enemy's battle tactics information from the other team... alone. And yes I'm guilty of what I did."

"So you were the only one responsible? Wasn't there anyone else with you in this?"

Jake shake his head "...no it was just me... nobody else."

"Understood... hand over your uniform right now," she orders in a serious and strict tone as she extends her hand in front of him.

Reluctantly, Jake slowly takes off his uniform and hands it to her along with his helmet. He couldn't stop clenching his fists.

"Alright, now... you." she points at the BLU soldier with her bony finger.

"what...?"

"Give me your uniform."

"But if I don't..."

"Now."

Raging with anger, the soldier hands him his uniform as well.

"Perfect, now, take." she returns the unifome to the soldiers, but made a small exchange.

"what the...?" Jake receives the BLU uniform.

"...Hey, what's all this about!?" And the other receives the RED uniform.

"We will have a little team scramble over here, I hope you can take it with a good face and continue your activities as always. And now if you'll excuse me, you have just ruined my tea time, plus there are some paperwork to order, miss pauling please take care to show these two their new places of establishment, that's all good day gentlemen."

".........." No one in the area said absolutely nothing or move a single muscle.

Dell was the first to make the first move, he walks behind jake, places his hand on his shoulder, and with a more than worried look, places the man in a tight hug silently thanking the heavens he is still alive. Jake returns the hug with the same force, his legs were shaking along with his arms.

"Dude... what just happen here?" scout asks sniper next to him who was just as clueless as he is.

"I don't have any idea mate."

Behind them all, Derek clenched his teeth and his hands became fists from the rage going through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I make mess here but I don't know where or how to describe it. 
> 
> Idk You tell me.


	15. Day 14 : carnival/festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decide to make them been in a circus with the demoman and the pyro... well.

"-And finally, behind this door will be what will be your room and place where you can leave all your thing and do your needs." miss pauling was introducing the entire BLU headquarters to jake, which had not the slightest difference to the other, only that this is blue instead of Red.

"Thank you Miss Pauling, I appreciate it," Jake says as he observes inside what will now be his room that is now empty except for the American flag hanging on the wall and which surely belonged to his counterpart who previously occupied this place, it feels very strange being in other place which looks exactly as the previous one.

"... You know." miss pauling coughs a little behind him to get his attention, "you were lucky."

"Uh?"

"I mean, from what I know of the administrator, she is not someone who lets something like this go by without having a reason in mind. But I can assume you already know that, don't you?" Jake nods slowly thinking about the strange change the administrator announced between the soldiers of both teams yesterday, it was not a pleasant surprise for the palate because knowing her very well this was probably not a good sign, but at least he is not 5 meters away in the underground as he had anticipated more than one time... yet. and the good thing about all this, the only good thing. is that dell is safe and sound and the best thing is, for now they are in the same building and not in different places apart from each other. He lets out a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding.

"Anyway, you can get comfortable in there, I have to go to the other base to give directions to the other soldier, if you'll excuse me, I have to leave you, give me a call if you need anything... oh and if the scout asks tell him, I'm already gone and there's no reason or need to call me." jake nods and sees how miss pauling goes down that corridor to continue what they asked her to do.

Jake enters the empty room, throws the bag with his things on the bed and collapses on it. It was a quarter of an hour until 7:00 am in the morning, and for many that hour means it is still possible to sleep one more hour and it was still early, but for Jake the day begins since the sun rises and especially today when he had to packing everything in one bag and relocating to the other base and that took him more time than he had, he skip his morning regular training today.   
The sack he brought with him, he only carried with all his things that were not many and he had some space left and still he could put a few more things inside. But for his luck the bag could fit all his things and needs, jake always carried the essentials with him. Clothing, irreplaceable items that have a big value for him, etc.

After spending more time lying down than necessary and giving a big yawn, Jake decides it's time to get up and do something else. He gets up enough to see in the middle of the door frame that dell was standing there doing nothing and jumped back when he was caught looking, he was just standing there without talking just watching in silence.

"Good morning, dell?"

"Oh er... jake, sorry er... Good morning. How are you? ”

"Fine." He answered in a low tired tone. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, thanks for asking. I was... i just." he doesn't know how to lie.

"Here, take a sit." he gestures to come in and take a seat next to him with his hand.

"Oh em... thanks." he walks in and sit down beside him.

"What are you doing spying on my new room?" He asks but it doesn't sound annoying, rather curious.

"I was just... about to welcome you and see if you needed help getting all your things into their place, yes." Jake look at him with an arched eyebrow.

"... I... I was worried about you, since yesterday. I couldn't sleep at all because I couldn't get out of my head When you faced her and you were about to receive a bullet right there in front of my eyes and I... I was afraid..." he clenched his fists. "I was afraid something bad could have happened to you and... I couldn't see you again just because you decided to sacrifice yourself for me and... that's something I would never forgive myself... " his body was shaking more than possible, the image of the decomposing corpse of jake on the pavement is something that tormented him several times at long nights and he could not sleep because of that. And yesterday those thoughts and fears could have been true.

Jake places his hand on dell's to calm him, and it was what he needed in that moment of pure tension. Then jake approaches to plant a little kiss in his forehead and gently rested his own against dell’s mind.They remind like this in complete silence for some seconds helping dell to relax a bit.

Then jake breaks the silence "nothing will happen and nothing will happen to me soon, neither to you, nor to me. And I would never allow something to happen to you first, I would die for you no matter what, but now we are together somehow and that's something good, I don't want you to think that way anymore because I wouldn't die this easy, we are together, don't worry about this." they close their eyes, letting themselves be absorbed by the magic of the moment. dell had to bite his lower lip in order not to break from the sweet of his words and the captivating moment.

They separate but continue to hold their hands together as one.

"Fiu... are you hungry? I'm starving right now."

"Oops I forgot. Today was supposed to be my turn to make breakfast this morning, but I think I forgot it with all this what happens, silly me." he say with a goofy smile.

Jake smile seeing him smiling over again. "I'll help you."

"Thanks jake, I appreciate it."

They left the room and go straight to the kitchen, and when they pass through the dining room, both saw the demoman who was sleeping with a bottle of scrumpy in his hand, on one of the chairs, with the legs on the table and for some reason manages to maintain a good balance.

Once they enter the kitchen Dell gave him some instructions to prepare some waffles with honey and some coffee for the nine who are in the building, they are having a little fun when they are preparing the breakfast together with jake making some little puns along with another disaster in the kitchen but for him it was nice and cozy making dell forget his previous worries little by little making him laugh for the dumb things he is doing.

As they placed and separated breakfast on nine different plates, the demoman entered the kitchen, walking very slowly to the refrigerator, holding his head with his hand. He catch a eye to those two who was laughing and having some fun in the middle of something.

"Good morning lad's." he greets them taking a bottle of cold water from the refrigerator and empties it in one gulp and ended holding it over his head.

"Good morning demo, do you feel good?" Dell kindly asks him when he noticed how tired he looked.

"Agh, this damn hangover, but it's nothing, don't worry boyo."

"Alright."

The demoman looks at the ground, then the bottle in his hands, and finally at the two of them. "Hey lads, could you answer me one thing."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why did the soldiers of both teams trade places?" The two of them stopped whatever they are doing and look straight to the demoman in front of the fridge still open.

"... that... you weren't there at the time when everything happened?" Jake asks him.

"Nha, I had fallen asleep a second after that annoying siren sounded." demo reply like it was the most common thing.

Dell took a couple of plates and took them to the dining room, jake stayed with the demoman in the kitchen and explained the situation he has with dell since the beginning, while he finished arranging and cleaning some dishes, the demo was very kind to help him and listen without interrupting even once.

"That's all? Is that the only reason she made a fuss and switched teams?" He burst out laughing but Jake didn't take what happened in the "funny" way. "Damn lad, I never thought you and him would be that kind of person, and neither did I think the two would be in something like this for a long time. But I imagine that both of you had your reasons to maintain the line between the discreet and the open, I'm right at that?"

Jake frowned at him "What's the deal? Dell and I love each other so much that we had to take great precautions to prevent any of this from happening."

"But it happened anyway, right?"

"Well... yes but..."

"Just forget it ok, heheh, but at least that was a good point for both of you don't you think? In the end now you two are together with your disgusting sweet love" he said smiling to his new companion.

Jake blushes furiously. "Yes... a-and what?! Do you have a problem with that? If you have it, say it now and save us the trouble."

"Me? Having a problem?" He made a exaggeration sigh with his hand "Wow, of course no lad, none. I'm not the one or have the right to judge you and you little boyfriend and whatever you guys do at night, you two can suck each other dick whenever you want and where you can do it, I don't give a shiet and it doesn't bother me at all."

"Why?"

"Because, if I am honest with you, I think you two lads look very adorable, I should take a picture of you two and send it to my mother so she also says how adorable you are when you are together, of course, if she could see one damn thing."

"...thanks, I guess?"

"Anytime buddy."

At that moment dell enters the kitchen again saying to both that they should go to the dining room to eat something. They were about to leave the kitchen but just the demoman stops them.

"Hey lads, I've been thinking..."

"Since when you use your brain?" Dell jokes and Jake laughs softly.

"...you guys have something to do this afternoon?"

They looked at each other for a second "no, we have nothing to do in the afternoon, why the question?"

"I just... accidentally bought 4 passes for the carnival that will be in town this afternoon, and I was thinking... maybe you would like to go with me."

Dell tilts his head to the side, "why would you buy passes for a carnival?"

"I don't know, I don't remember very well, I must have been drunk when that happened, heheh."

Dell saw jake with a look who said 'should we go?' And Jake responds with a shrug along with an indifferent nod. He scratched the back of his head "Well... it might be fun if we go... but who's the fourth?"

"The room is for pyro. You see, I asked the others if they wanted to go in my place, but most said no, or that they will be busy at that time and I wasted my time when I asked the scout if he wanted to go. because he ask me 'will there be chicks there?' And I replied with a maybe. Then he started to babble things that I was not interested in at least listening so I went from that place. That and also nobody would like to have the scout close for more than two seconds, then the pyro answered with a yes, nor did he say it verbally but he agreed to go out for a while. And I had two passes left and I didn't want them to be wasted."

"Well then, we'll be there, don't worry."

"Oh ok... I honestly thought you two would say no, well, I'll leave, see ya later lad and new lad." He give a wink to them, but because he have only one eye it looks like he just has blink. 

Once everyone was around the table digesting breakfast, they couldn't help but feel uncomfortable all the time because the others kept their eyes on both of them (especially Jake). It was more than clear all they wanted to ask something to both of them at that same moment but for some reason they did nothing more than just observe all their movements they two do, one by one.

Once this strange moment of discomfort between the BLU team and jake is over, dell accompanies jake to his new room and helps him unpack his things and accommodate some others.

"Hey dell."

"What happen?"

"I've been thinking about that outing in an hour with the demoman and pyro. I mean, I have no problem being around the demoman, he seems like a nice person, but..."

"Are you afraid of the pyro?"

"... I didn't say I'm afraid. ¡I'm not scared of him! Rather... worried. What if for some reason something terribly wrong happens and he does it without us seeing and because of him we end up in jail or the fire reaches us, huh?"

"Well, to answer that, I'm going to be very honest with you. If you get to see the slightest fire, even if it's the smallest sigh of a spark, you just run as fast as you can in the opposite direction and you'll be fine."

"Wait... did that happen before?" Dell gave a very evident look that said by itself ("is it necessary answer that?") Then jake nodded and asked nothing more.

********************

Once the truck was parked in front of the circus tent of the 'carnival of the sun' (that was is name) they scanned their surroundings to see if there was a trace of the demoman around here.

"Hey lads, over here!" The thick voice of the man in the middle of the line in a position where he was three people from entering was unforgettable. "I'm glad to see you two could come, we were about to enter..."

"Mommy these guys are sneaking in the line." A annoying kid said pointing with his finger to them.

"Excuse me little one, but these are my friends and they just went to the bathroom." He is heading towards the mother.

"Excuse me sir but that is not true, we have been in this line for more than half an hour and they were not..."

"Yes. yes, whatever you say."

"Demo this is a circus, no a carnival." Dell said.

"What the sigh said lad? also is the same foocking shiet, and look, we are about to go in."

Once inside, the four of them took seats in the front rows, they were good places to vary. Jake was sitting next to the pyro who was enjoying a fruit juice and could not help but be alert with the boy, dell had told him not to be worry about him because he is not going to do anything, but even so, Jake has his respective doubts about it. In that the demoman takes out a pack of scrumpy he managed to sneak into the place and gives one to dell and jake who accepted them.

Jake got tense, alcohol and the pyro who suddenly took out a small lighter from who knows where and starts playing with it, that was not a good sign.

The show began, acrobats flying here and there, animal tamers, the same animals doing tricks, people who spit fire, trapeze artists, the typical mediocre clown show that caused pity for the bad jokes they made in the middle of their acts. Everything is strangely FINE until now.

Then a special number began, one of the jugglers wanted to surprise his audience by saying they can throw anything at him, he is going to catch those objects and juggle while singing a well-known song.

The guy was very good, every object the crow thrown at him he caught by and continue with the song.

"¡¡¡PYRO, NO!!!" Jake couldn't stop pyro for throwing a Molotov cocktail which somehow he had made in an blink.

"Just stick to the plan." Dell whisper to his ear.

dell and jake get up from their seats and begin to sneakily walk towards the exit.

The moment an big explosion sounds leaves the interior of the tent, they begin to run at full speed towards where they had left the truck without looking back for a single moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome to judme.


	16. Day 16 : storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet time spending under a cold storm sometimes is relaxing.

The sky was gray, the rain was calm at this time of afternoon as it falls on the ground making the same kind of sound along with a wave of cool breeze that cooled the atmosphere.

Jake, standing outside on the balcony, looking up with a gesture of calm and peace on his face as the rain hit his face and runs off his clothes leaving him very wet, the sound of rain splashing on the ground and on the roof, along with the occasional lightning bolt that sounds in the distance, it was like a kind of relaxing music you will never tire of listening to. He doesn't mind getting wet, he doesn't mind the cold, he can take it. No, it was nothing like that, but there is something in the rain that somehow makes him feel very calm and in harmony, jake does not know how to explain it, but whenever he is feeling the rain in this way, it gives him a strange feeling of peace and also removes all the problems once existed.

But that was not the case of why he is out here now, no, he just wanted to feel the rain on his face for a while while he wanders in his thoughts, such as, what could he eat? Where should he go now? That in the sky is a plane or a bird? And if it is a plane, shouldn't it fly higher?

And it was then at that moment he heard the balcony window door open and close again. An umbrella was placed on top of him blocking the rain. He didn't have to turn around to know it was the same guy he knew very well was to come in any second who was holding the umbrella right now covering both of them from the rain, the smart guy is always worried about some things, big or small, and Jake's health was one of those things.

"If you keep standing out here in the rain you're going to get sick." he mentions in an annoying half tone but that doesn't take away the small smile he brings on his face.

"I know." now he looks straight ahead because that umbrella blocks his view from above, not something that bothers him at all, he appreciates his company along with his attention for bringing it.

"And you still plan to stay here?"

"That's right."

Dell think "...would any company bother you?"

"That place is available, you can stay if you want."

"Very thankful."

They reminded in silence looking at the outsiders listening to the falling rain, only now they are in each other's company this time.

"Does it bother you if I ask you something jake?"

"No, go ahead."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Do what exactly?"

"You always go outside when it is raining and you stand somewhere doing absolutely nothing for an indefinite period of time and then go back in. I would like to know why you do it, because being honest with you, I'm a little intrigued and worried." he sounded a little worried about these actions, but of all Forms kept that warm smile on his face as he made eye contact.

Jake rubbed his chin to think about how to answer that question, but he doesn't know why, either, the only thing he knows is one thing. "I don't know, I don't know how to explain it. But for some reason, being in the rain helps me think a little about some things as well as calms me down, it would give you a better answer but I don't have it." he replied still smiling looking forward.

Dell can't help but think that is something wonderful coming from jake, another thing for which he likes the man, being so mysterious. And then he laugh. Jake looked at him with a confused look wondering what the smart guy is laughing now.

"Funny, the feeling is mutual."

"Why?"

"Because..." he take a breath "because listening to the sound of the rain also helps me think and at the same time calms my stress a little after working my mind so much." he let go another breath and sighed when he look up "but unlike you, I prefer to see and hear the rain inside the buildings and not being outside having the risk of getting sick the next morning, you know?" Jake can't help but laugh at that.

"Sorry"

"Yeah you better be... why don't we go inside jake, it's starting to get a little cold out here. so why don't you go inside, go right to the bathroom to change those wet clothes you have on... besides I just remembered something. because of you I forgot I came to tell you the dinner was already put on the table, you dummy."

"What are we going to have for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"That can wait." Jake places his arm on dell's shoulder and pulls him closer so he can kiss him, but dell quickly pulls back.

"...What?"

"Jake, you're all wet from top to bottom, I'm not going to hug or kiss you until you go inside and decide to dry yourself and change your clothes." he takes an instinctive step back away from jake.

"Come on dell, a simple kiss will don't hurt you." he put his lips together and stretched out his arms to try to catch him and be able to kiss him, but dell dodges the man's attempts, he would not be caught so easily.

"No... jake, no, stay away from me." he used the umbrella as a kind of shield for jake's inevitable affection.

"Try me if you can." Jake approach to the man step by step. 

dell, laughing, runs inside the building as fast as he can.

"Come back here sweetheart, you can't run from me forever." He ran behind him, and the chase begins, to catch his smart-cute-short boyfriend and crush him with all the love he has for him even if he don't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. I skip the day 15, but in that day said something related to "historical AU" and in that I don't have any clue of what to do.
> 
> ...................any help?


	17. Day 17 : valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone need someone who understand you and your own thoughts, even if the other person don't think the same. 
> 
> Derek make his entrance and confess to the person he wanted to notice him even for a second, but then they have other plans for that day and for him.

"¡YOU!"

"what the..."

"I was looking for you."

"How do you... what are you..."

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't interfere from the beginning none of this would have happened. Thanks to you and your stupid ego all this happened. You..."

At the same moment, Jake emerges from the door to the bathroom and stopped in the middle of the room at the scene in front of him.

Jake: ...

Dell: ...

Derek: ...

The three of them in the same room were speechless.

"...engie?"

"Hello, soldier." Derek reluctantly greets his ex-soldier.

"How you... what are you doing at the enemy base? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

"Oh, I know that very well, rocket-boy, but you know one thing? I know very well that you and this... round flat head, like to break the rules more than a thousand times, you know."

Dell steps forward "who do you call flat round head?"

"What, are you deaf? Or do you want me to write it for you letter by letter so that you can understand it. Nosy without a brain."

"Look who's talking about meddling where they don't call him sacrificing his own butt. Boy, why aren't you going to do a couple of preschool drawings, you still have a lot to learn about war and machines."

"Grr, who are you calling boy, you..." Jake pushed aside the engineers, getting between them avoiding a possible fight between them.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey!. It is enough, today I am not in the mood to clean blood. First thing, let's calm down. Second come the explanations, everything in order and correct?"

"For me there is no problem as long as this BLU Yankee will not open his damn mouth." Derek clarifies.

"...how dare you vermin of the..." Jake stopped dell before he started again. Then he goes to Derek gesturing with his hands to continue with his explanation.

Derek look at the floor, sigh heavily and then he start "you two have no idea what I had to go through, that just because you don't care about what happens around you, you only care about yourselves since of course 'you love each other so lovely' you two disgust me..."

"How dare..." jake shush dell again.

"-day and night. I try my best to get closer to you, but every time was always the same... 'I can't'. 'I'm busy'. 'I have better things to do now'. 'I have a commitment', ' I don't feel like it.' No matter what I do, you never care... you never care." This time derek points a finger directly at jake.

Jake raised an eyebrow and cast a confused look at derek. "What are you talking about?"

"...what I'm talking about he says..." (sad sigh) "I will resume it for you in simple words so your silly brain can process it. I have no reason to hide it at this point... You... I like you soldier, or rather I liked you before, during all these years I have tried to get your attention with whatever... But then you had to put your nose where you don't have nothing to do... "derek point a ugly finger to dell.

Dell clenched his teeth about to bark an insult if it not were for Jake standing in front of him.

Jake black out, he didn't know anything about that and what the engineer from his old team fell towards him. "I'm... sorry. I didn't know that you... sorry." He honestly doesn't know what to say in this situation.

"That doesn't matter anymore... what's the use of you worrying now." Derek sat on the couch, if he kept standing more time he would start to get dizzy. "After all you never care about what I was feeling or if a was okay or something, you only care about yourself and... and him."

"Look err..."

"Derek. I already told you my name and I repeated a thousand times."

"Sorry derek. I was..."

"Don't even bother anymore... it's not necessary, I don't want your pity. The only thing I came to this place was for... i just wanted to get that out of my system and to you knew it at least. I was becoming crazy. You two disgust me with all your free love and expressing it every minute without importing what happens around you." Derek sighs heavily feeling a huge emptiness inside.

"If all you have is that you're jealous of us just say it and don't be so dramatic." Jake shot a glance at him, silently saying that he should be quiet for a minute.

"Maybe... maybe you are right about that, you dirty rat who thinks you are so sly and smartest man in the world, maybe yes, I'm jealous of you two, maybe yes I'm jealous of how you two behave each time you are together, with your tender looks that give each other, how can share everything, how care about each other's safety, how hope that the other will not hurt themselves..." Derek sighs heavily once more holding back the tears that threatened to come out from under his eyelids.

Jake felt very bad for Derek, but what can he do? the damage was already done and could not be remedied, now he was with dell and that, but he had not noticed the poor Derek or even worried about him.

Jake kneels down in front of him. "Look derek, I'm really sorry, I didn't want you to feel this way, and sorry for not having seen it before. I guess at the time I was too stupid and blind to see the simplest things in front of me. But... don't be upset. You are someone very cute and special, someone quite smart and a good match. Maybe in no time you could find someone else, even much better than me."

"I doubt that will happen. I was only interested in you and your style of doing things... until..."

"Until?"

"...He appeared."

"Who appeared?"

"...that guy, he... since he arrived at the base... he has been very good to me, he treats me very well and I can't help feeling an air of security and support every time he is with me." Derek says softly while keeping his gaze down and playing with his fingers, a small blush appeared in the middle of his face, apparently he had forgotten where he is and to who he was talking to at the moment.

"Of who we are talking about?"

"I'm talking about... the soldier."

"The soldier on your own team?" Derek nods. "Tell me, how does the soldier treat you and behave with you?"

"He... is good, very good, he always helps me and seems to worry about my safety, from time to time he also keeps me company in my workshop or he gives me his lunch when he thinks I'm hungry or he gives me a coat when It gets cold. that and a couple of other things. I really like that someone cares about me for once." The blush on his face was already more than evident.

Jake smiles at Derek's honesty at how he thinks and his feelings.

"And you... do you have feelings for him?"

"I think so." Derek vaguely admits something insecure.

"Okay," he gets up and walks to where dell was sitting on the side of the room watching everything what was going on, a tantrum starting to emerge inside him. Seeing jake and how he behave with someone other than him makes him very angry and upset.

"We must help him." He whispers.

"Wait what!?"

"Come on dell. Just look at him, doesn't it give you some pity?"

"No."

"Well, yes to me, it is also the least I can do after what I did to him without wanting to."

"And what do I have to do with all this..."

"Hey Derek, are you free tomorrow?"

"Jake but tomorrow we had..."

__________________________________________________________________

"This is complete nonsense." Dell is complaining under his breath.

"Shh, please dell, behave, also this is not for us, we do it for someone else."

"You mean YOU are doing THIS for him this day. I don't know what I have to do with all this, I don't know why you had to drag me with you to your little game of..."

"Shh, here they come."

"I'm glad you wanted to come eat lunch with me out of the base, solly." Derek says in a friendly way, hiding his nerves, as he parked the car next to the restaurant-cafeteria.

"I needed some fresh air-" the soldier says in the same tone in the voice he carries everywhere "-too much cigarette smoke and fire, smell of cheap alcohol and urine along with too much blah blah blah, i would have go out to somewhere else anyway without first breaking some heads if that boy didn't shut his mouth in the 5 seconds when you didn't show up." He says and it doesn't sound like he's joking, maybe that would have happened if Derek hadn't appeared in the dining room to ask him if he would like to eat out.

Derek couldn't help but laugh for some reason taking off his seat belt "I know soldier, err, why don't we go in and ask for something, hm?" He suggests and the soldier nods as he leaves the vehicle after him.

"Ah... solly?"

"What?"

"The helmet and the grenades."

"What's wrong with them?"

"You just... you can't enter a public place carrying explosives or weapons. Think about the panic it will cause."

"The scared civil girls can kiss my butt, they should be more grateful to a sane American is armed for when a terrorist attack happens in the blink and I'm the only one with a gun and I'm there to defend them and defend your ass too."

"Solly... I promise you that none of this is going to happen today, besides, my butt and I appreciate your effort for your advice and protection." Derek jokes a bit using the same words as the soldier, who couldn't hide a silly smile on his face that was somewhat serious a second ago. "But, although as much as I wanted the 'opposite', you think that you could put aside your worries to have a nice time, today I would like to get away for a moment from that of being in a constant war and I bet that You'd like the same thing too, even for an hour or two. Right? "

"War is inevitable soldier derek but... yeah." The soldier crosses his arms and changes his sight from Derek who was in front of him towards the horizon on the right "...Sometimes it is nice to be away from everything and be somewhere silent and calm... although I do not miss the fact of tearing apart a dirty enemy with a good rocket and break the neck of a damned communist."

"So... are you going to take off your grenades and your helmet so we can get in or are we going to be standing here all day?" The soldier looks at the sky, then at the ground, and finally moves his hands to remove the grenades from his belt and throw them into the car. "I'm going to make an exception for you-" he slowly takes off his helmet and throws it inside too, "-but don't get used to it because there won't be a second time."

Derek stared at the soldier's face as if he were in a kind of trance, never in his life (or at least the entire time he was on this team) had seen the soldier's full face without his helmet. That masculine face with those stone-hard facial features, gray-brown hair, greenish-blue eyes, a small red scar that runs through his left eyebrow. He was... very attractive. At least for him.

"¡Private Derek!"

"Ah, wha!?"

"How much are you looking at?"

"I. I." Derek had not realized that he had been staring straight into the face of the soldier for who knows how long and without saying anything.

"If you hadn't answered me before the count of three, I would have made you react myself." Derek looked down at the ground hiding the blush on his face.

"S-Sorry, solly..."

"I'll let it pass this time, but if it repeats. You're warned."

They entered the restaurant, and as much as he would like to avoid it, derek couldn't stop glancing at the soldier's face, and every time he is caught looking, he looks at the ground. He can't help it, the soldier is handsome.

"AH!!!" The soldier's scream get him out of his thoughts, and before he could react, he began to walk with heavy steps towards a table by the particular window where two traitors were sitting quietly.

"You two dirty communist traitors, what do you think you are doing here?" he ask them in a mad tone.

Jake went blank at the soldier's quick approach and at the question he asked. "We are assembling spaceships-" dell replied in the most sarcastic way possible, "-we are in the middle of a restaurant, what do you think we are doing here? I think the answer is more than obvious, don't you think?" Dell says putting in his tone of voice how annoyed he is with this situation.

"how you dare to show your face in public after such a betrayal to the great America, you should have been executed the same moment you were discovered passing information to each other. But apparently, you communist hippies know how to buy the president hand in some way so that in the end they leave you both alive and instead make me get into a team full of weak maggots that would not even serve as punching bags."

"I'm glad to see you too," dell sighs angrily. "Listen, man, first it was you and mister plastic toys here next to you that played the role of gossip around the place because of some silly jealousy. And second, do you mind to lower the volume of your voice? We are in a damn mindless public place, holy cow."

"You have not the slightest right to tell me what I can, I have, and what I cannot do. dirty maggot, and you better shut your damn mouth unless you want me to break it." Dell got tired of so much insult, he got up from his own seat facing the man in front of him who does nothing but insult him as if there was no tomorrow.

"You don't scare me, you know? I would be able to knock you down in less than five seconds with one hand tied behind my back."

"Try me toymaker, this place will have to call the cleaning service after i paint the walls with your blood the moment you blink and..."

The people who were around them watching what was happening in that corner began to panic because it was seen that something very dangerous was coming.

"¡you two it's enough!" Jake rises from his seat in a defensive position, pushing dell away from the other soldier before blood begins to run in this place. "Calm down, will you?" He chatted with dell in silence, calming the shortest man as much as possible.

Derek does the same with the soldier, "solly enough, please calm down." He looks straight at him placing both hands on the man shoulder.

"How do you ask me to calm down at a time like this? you don't see our enemies are here right in front of us?, and you try to make me do nothing about it? What if when we turn our backs they attack us?"

"They are not going to do that."

"And how do you know?"

"...because ...they were the ones who invited us to this place from the beginning..."

"You did what?!"

"Calm down please, they promised that they won't do any harm to anyone..."

"You are confusing me soldier. First you hate them because they are traitors and you put together a plan with me to get rid of them, and now you trust them? Did they brainwash you?"

"Please solly, I know how this sounds and seems and I sorry for lie to you, and I understand your point of view and I understand that now you are upset and confused with me because this already goes beyond everything I thought, but... strangely I trust what They say. And the only thing I'm looking for is to spend a quiet time here with you because I also thought that maybe you also need some rest from a war."

"..." The soldier frowns at Derek, clenching his knuckles so hard that black dots formed on his palm.

"Please... just calm down, okay?, and you will see that it is not necessary to become so violent." Derek tries one more time, only this time he takes both hands in his and gently holds it giving him a direct pleading look, "Please just calm down, just for an hour." He give him a softer voice.

The soldier's face was loosened slowly, whatever the engineer was doing seems to be working to calm the enraged army man. He closed his eyes furiously, clenched his hands and contracted his fingers, suppressing a tantrum. After a couple of heavy breaths he seemed to have calmed down, or at least that is what it seems because no matter what expression he has on his face, everyone seems to be angry or upset in some way.

The two continue to sit at the same table where Jake and Dell are (all the others were already occupied), that same square gave off an air of insecurity and amazing danger.

Dell had his focus outside the window, Jake had a alarm eye on the three who are at this same table preparing himself in case something comes up again or if a fight start, Derek had a hand holding his chin while looking at the ground, on his face you could See how sad and worried he was at the same time thinking about how the soldier must be hating him internally. the RED soldier kept a watching eye on dell and all the movements he made.

A waitress comes a little scared to the same table, gives a menu to each one and asking them what they would like to order, Jake and dell asked for the dish of the day, Derek did not know what decide between everything they have, so he only ordered the same thing they did. the soldier was silent for a few seconds "I want the same as him." He said pointing to derek.

Then everything fell into a thick and suffocating silence for some, especially Derek.

"What, do I have something on my face or something?" Dell barks directly at the soldier in front of him who do nothing more to keeps watching him.

"Yes, you have the disgrace painted all over your face." He responded dryly

"Yes sure partner, what you say." Dell return to look out the window.

"Gentlemen," a lady selling artificial flowers stood in front of them showing various baskets with flowers and corsages of all colors along with a couple of pretty cards with a message for the occasion. "Some of you are interested in buying a bouquet, a flower or a good luck charm? The money obtained will be used for a good cause."

"Here, give me... that one." Jake pays for a bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Err... could you give me these two?" Derek also buys flowers, one red and one orange, and a small lucky charm in the shape of a clover. The soldier squints at Derek, wondering internally why the heck he just bought some useless flowers.

"Take solly, I buy them for you?" He gives him the amulet and the red flower.

"...Your kindness is acceptable soldier." The soldier keeps both in his jacket pocket, derek smile to him and blush a little.

"These are for you love." The soldier's attention went to something else at the time.

"I don't want them," dell responds crossing his arms.

"Come on, don't be like that, you know you like them." Jake insists bringing the flowers closer to him.

"...if I accept them will you stop bothering me?"

"Only if you also say what I want to hear."

"Sigh, fine." He takes the flowers, "I love you, Jake," he said mockingly.

"I love you too," he too say mockingly and give him a little kiss in his check. Dell fails to show a little smile along with a small blush on his face.

"...what are you two supposed to be doing." The soldier mutters loud enough for those in front to hear.

"Do what?" Jake ask.

"¡That!."

"That?"

"Acting like a bunch of... a bunch of... damn faggots." He slam the table with his hands.

"That Because we ARE fucking faggots," dell responds calm without any problem this time, which surprises jake and in a blink dell takes the man from the face and gives him a deep kiss, The soldier in front of them was shocked at what just happened, "is that enough proof for you?" The soldier does not respond.

"...you two guys are a damn disgrace to your uniform, you two are a disgrace to the Americans, it didn't even worth calling mans anymore." He says with a frown as much as possible while being confused and mad.

"Apparently it takes a long time to get the water to that tank of yours, we believed that you would already know the real reason why we decided to do what we did there at the base all this time, or perhaps mister jealous man here did not tell you his reasons for you and him to interfere in our affairs." "Dell..."

"That is a fucking nonsense, derek wasn't lying to me when he said you two were exchanging secrets to each other, am I right derek?... derek." Derek was looking elsewhere avoid the others in the table.

"In case you didn't know, this man here put you in his little game just because he was jealous of what we were doing in secret and he also wanted to participate."

"Derek, is that true?" Derek doesn't have the courage to look at him in the face.

"Did you bring me here to participate in another of your dirty games? Answer me!...¡Don't ignore me damn it!"

"...solly, I don't ...that..."

"They are right? Are you using me right now for something else?"

"That's not true."

"Then tell me. Why am I here? Why them want me to be here now? Why do you keep hiding things from your captain? What else are you hidi..." whatever the soldier was saying was cut by what derek just did. He put the man in a strong and shaky hug, placing his head against the other's chest, derek know that what he just did is something very dangerous and a suicide move, knowing the soldier's attitude, .

"I didn't bring you here to make you do something that no longer has to do with me, not anymore..." he whispers, "the truth was i wants us to have a nice time as friends but then when I want to tell how I... shit happens and... I like you soldier... b-but not like you being only my friend... I appreciate your help and company, I like you like how they are doing, like you call them... "

The soldier said nothing or moved a single muscle, he just stared straight at the man who was hugging him tightly as his head slowly processed what he just heard. "...Derek ...you are..."

"Forgive me solly, I didn't want to get you involved in all this... sorry." Derek whisper.

"¡Get out of me!" he shoved him out from the embrace and stand up.

"Solly wait, please I..."

"¡Leave me alone!... you... I... I'm need to think... I'm leaving." he got away from the table.

Derek smashed his face against the table a couple of times preventing at all costs tears from flowing from his eyelids.

"Do you think we should tell him that he just got into the bathroom?" "Dell!" "what?"

"This is all your fault." Derek says without lifting his face from the table.

"You mean this was the fault of just one over here, I didn't have to be in this place in the first place," "please dell is enough leave him alone."

a waitress left the food dishes they had previously ordered on the table. The special of the day was a plate with macaroni and cheese with a large soda and two straws for two people to share it.

The soldier came out of the bathroom and marched straight towards the exit with quick step.

"Hey Romeo, your beloved just go out for that same door, if you go now maybe you can reach him."

Derek left the restaurant, with the food they had ordered in his arms along with two forks. The soldier was in the parking lot next to the car, apparently he did not return to the base walking on his own as he had imagined.

He watched from his position as the soldier throws the flower he gave him before to the ground. Derek knew it very well, he hates him now, there is no doubt about it, another big mistake he makes in his damn life. but how did he come to the conclusion that bring him to this restaurant and then confess what did he feel for him was a good idea? But what idiot he is. Because of his idiocy he has lost a very possible friend, all because of his selfishness and his silly feelings.

Derek thinks that the least he could do right now would be to give the soldier a sincere apology, but his legs are like statues, paralyzed with fear, what if he makes another mistake and the situation worsens even more. After releasing a big sad breath, he slowly approaches the man.

The soldier, seeing Derek slowly approaching, turns his head the other way, avoiding seeing him directly.

Before derek could do or say anything the soldier cuts him off, "I don't want to hear any of your sad excuses for apologies... open this door with the key so we can get away from this place." The soldier made the mistake of looking sideway to Derek who was staring at the ground feeling guilty and contemptible. He bit hard his lower lip.

Derek opened the car door, he climbed into the driver's seat and to open the passenger door from the inside.

"You forgot this." He shows Derek the plate with food and the glass with the soda in his hands.

"I am not hungry." He says sadly looking at the road.

Derek lightly tap the wheel whit his fingers, "solly... I know you don't want to hear me or even talk to me now but... I'm sorry... I know what I did in there... I shouldn't have... solly I understand that you don't think the same way and I also understand that you hate me for being a fool who doesn't..." the next what happened was something inexplicable... the soldier, he... he put Derek in a kiss so sudden and with so much force that pushed him back.

Derek, with eyes wide open, could see how the soldier had his brows closed and frowning as far as possible.

The soldier separates a few seconds later keeping a too serious gesture on his face, derek is shocked, not knowing what to do now or if he suppose to say something.

"If you tell someone what just happened here. you're dead, is that clear, derek?" Derek reacts slowly to the soldier's strict tone and nod quickly. The soldier nods too, "jeff."

"H...huh?"

"The name is jeff, no solly... but you can call me whatever you want." He says, Jeff hands Derek the glass of soda and begins to munch on the plate with the macaroni. "And to you to know, I hate red, I prefer orange more."

("...did he just give me his name?") Derek thought and gulp half of the liquid.

(Meanwhile inside the restaurants)

"Come on, you can't be mad at me all day,"

"I can, and I will. Thanks to you and your 'buddy'.And Because of both of them, they made us spend our February 14th in this filthy restaurant."

"Can you forget your jealousy for a moment?"

"¡I am not jealous!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like how derek participate in all this mess and the introduction of jeff at the end. 
> 
> Maybe I exaggerated sometimes but to hell with that, I'm alright?.
> 
> There will be more of derek and jeff in the future so don't worry about it.


	18. Day 18 : in formal wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no other thing he hate more than use those suit made for hippies... but he can't say no to the one he loves even if he don't want to.

"I hate wearing those suits dell, and you know it very well." Jake squirms uncomfortably because he is not able to move his arms well due to the restrictions the suit has.

"Stop moving, I'm almost done with you." dell was trying to finish fixing the tie of his beloved's one suit... if the man stopped moving so much. "Besides, you promised me before. You said you would dress up for our date at the fancy restaurant tonight." He looked at him with that kind smile in his face.

Jake looked away with a small blush on his face "I don't remember promising such thing."

"Don't play dumb now boy." he sighs once he's done with his tie, "listen jake, I know this is not your thing. You've already repeated it to me several times and I understand you, walking around wearing those elegant suits, and going to a place where you should act polite is a lot for you. And I know very well you are not going to be quiet all night and there is a very good chance someone will end with a broken nose, neck, or send him to the hospital or even to his own grave. But could you make an exception just for this only time? Please, can you promise me tonight you will act like a adult and no cause any trouble? Do it for me, just for this time, and then when we are back you can ask me whatever you want me to do tomorrow for you." dell takes both jake's hands gently and gives him a tender and pleading look.

Jake bites his lip hard, he hate when he does that to him and he also hates how easy he succumbs and how effective his words are against him. His greatest weakness is that, dell holding his hand so tenderly and give him that same look that'd softens his impenetrable steel heart. "I hate you so much, you know." He says frowning and smiling furiously, "fine, I promise, I promise no one will end up with a broken neck or in the hospital tonight." dell can't help but laugh a little to those words.

He carers his hand lightly and approach it to let him fell his own check "as long as you promise to behave like a decent person, that's fine for me. Now come on, the night isn't going to last forever."

"Ok, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is what you don't expect to see, well then I'm sorry for that


	19. Day 19 : spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions means more than words, and dell knows that very well.

It was 2 am, dell was working on some blueprints with some designs to work in some point when he finished with them all. A cup of hot coffee was is only company in the dark workshop only illuminated with the tiny lamp and his barely spare light, along with his work supplies scattered on the table like his trusty wrench and a pair of pencils.

A silent yawn escaped from his mouth when he finished with the fifth blueprint he is holding now, he considered that perhaps it was time to go to bed and rest a little because he had plans to do in the morning and he was beginning to feel a Little tired, but his mind filled with inspiration told him otherwise, his head was full of ideas and he could not miss this opportunity now that he has time to prepare some projects with which he was playing with his mind and start them up.

Maybe just because of this he earns some typical sermons from you know who, but he cannot take a rest now to what he is doing and what he has been working on for the last 3 hours without rest.

Two hours ago, Jake went down to his workshop and stayed with him for a while, curiously supervising what he was doing, asking from time to time, what is this for? What is that? You need something? Among other. Dell thanks the company and the help, before Jake said goodbye he brought him some coffee and told him that he wants to see him in bed soon so he can rest for tomorrow.

Dell continues to finish with an eighth blueprint with a possible improvement for his sentry, leaving it together with the rest of future projects he is preparing. He takes a quick look at the clock to one side, 3:24 am.

Perhaps it is time to go to bed, he is so sleepy and tired at this point. Dell takes one last look at everything he had been working on so far and would like to continue working if he isn't very tired... with a happy sigh, his hand takes another blank blueprint and the other takes a pencil. He can't stop working, not now when he have so much in mind than he would like to take out. Jake maybe will be mad with him tomorrow but he has to...

"!"

And speaking of jake... Dell freezes in his seat when two strong arms place him in pleasant heat in that closed room.

Dell calms down a bit when An lazy kiss was deposited on his head, on his very short hair he let grow slowly "You better move your ass and take it to our bed right now, because I will not tolerate any excuses coming from You when you start to complain about your sorry ass is all tired tomorrow, did you listen well maggot?."

Dell can't help but laugh tiredly "alright hoss, sigh, you convinced me, I'm coming. (yawn) Just let me put all my things in their..."

Jake puts more pressure on the hug, "now" commands as seriously as possible because he is half asleep and for his fault is still awake.

(Tired Sigh...) "fine"

Holding hands, jake drag him to the room they move to and have been sharing all this time they are being together. now that he is out of his workstation he realizes how tired he is than he could barely keep his eyelids open and barely managed to keep his balance on his own feet and if it wasn't for Jake who was holding his hand and guiding him up the stairs Upstairs, he might have fallen down when climbing those long stairs, which some would have considered amusing but not for him. He can't wait to throw his entire body on the comforting of a soft bed and finally get some rest.

Once inside the bedroom, Jake helps him get rid of his shoes and in a blink he collapses onto the bed. Dell stretches his muscles one last time as he give a big yawn, turns off the lamp, and lies down throwing the blanket over him.

He crawled over the bed and gave a little kiss along with a quick little hug to the man next to him wishing is good night, got into a comfortable fetal position and was ready to go to sleep. He ear shifts on the other side of the bed, and suddenly he felt two arms around him. The heat filled his body as well as on his own face.

"Jake?" He ask him sleepy, the man mumble something he didn't understand what he just said, "jake are you... trying to spooning me?" he turned his head around enough to face his man who didn't respond with words, he just wrap his arms around his midsection now and drag him more close to his warm body, plant a soft kiss in his check and neck and went back to sleep snoring lightly against that spot behind his neck.

Dell rolled his eyes, he knows very well jake almost never expresses his emotions in words, only on special occasions. he always express himself with actions, anywhere, being on the battlefield or being romantic at times, in somewhat exaggerated ways of showing the slightest affection to him... but that is something he had become accustomed to, and in some certain and strange way he likes it. He wouldn't like to change anything as things are now with the way of thinking about jake, it is better that way.

At the end He caves in, in the warm hug, Now he is more comfortable than he expected. He close his eyes slowly and he was ready to catch some sleep... again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this, you don't?


	20. Day 21 : another gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The medic and his crazy experiment, right?

"And with just one more drop... it's ready. I was finally able to finish with this new experiment, now I just have to try it first. Hm... oh heavy~ where are you my gigantic friend?" The doctor left the bottle with the strange green fluorescent liquid in the kitchen fridge next to the broccoli smoothie Jake had left in that same place a few hours ago.

At that moment dell and jake enter the kitchen wiping the sweat from their bodies after some long practicing time in the training field.

"Wow jake, I never believed you would be able to rise to the same sky like that and travel from one place to another at that speed using only your rocket jumper, you never cease to impress me, y'know. I know i ask you to teach me some of your moves, But no matter how hard I try it, I can't move a fourth part of what you do, I would like to learn how you do it so well."

"Everything takes his own time, little grasshopper, in your training with the rocket jumper today you made great progress and you impressed me out there."

"You really said that?"

"Of course, today you managed to make your first chain and you were able to climb up to big rock by yourself."

"Yeah... but I fall to the ground and hit my own face at the end."

"Yes, you fall indeed, but that only means you're learning and moving forward, and remember..."

"Yeah, I know. The pain is learning."

"Perfect. you want a fresh smoothie dell?"

"Yes, why not, I could use something to drink now." Jake filled two glasses with the green liquid he takes from the fridge.

"to the bottom."

....

They spit out whatever they were drinking the moment they tasted it.

"¡Yuck! What in the hell you just give me to drink you... who in the hell are you!?!?!?" dell takes back to the woman who appeared in front of him who come out of nowhere.

"You respond first, who are you?, how did you infiltrate our base? You are a thief or usurper envoy?, respond in this same instant!"

Dell grimaced, slowly approaching the woman in front of him, only a person he knows very well would do that kind of scandal for whatever. "...jake?"

"Wait... dell?"

(....)

"What in the fucking hell just happened to you?!?!?! Why do you have these... why are like..."

"The same thing I ask to you, why do you look like a woman jake... and stop touching my... things, ¡it hurt!"

They keep screaming each other in complete confusion not not knowing what the hell is going on, in the door frame was the doctor and heavy in complete silence watching these two women argue in the middle of the kitchen, heavy does not have the slightest idea of what happens here. Instead the doctor, with a smile from ear to ear, interferes in the midst of the chaos making them both silence before they start breaking things.

"allow me, comrades, I can explain what happens if you two calm down a little first."

After they both threatened the infamous doctor with kill him and forced him to prepare anything to convert them to what they were before, they were happy their genitals returned to where they were before and returned to being like God brought them to the world.

But this is not going to stay like this, oh hell no. After returning to their original form. dell and jane personally took care so the doctor didn't make the same mistake again or included them in one of his crazy experiments without warning. They tied him to the hand and foot and handed him over to the opposing team with a note taped to his forehead and mouth that said "You can do whatever you want with him."


	21. Day 22 : proposing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek will not hide anymore, even if his good heart is hurt at the end, but he will not hiding and he will be a man for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another when the prot is Derek.

There was... something, in that stone face that somehow had an amazing air when he saw it every hour, every day that attracted him like a magnet. Every time he saw that same man anywhere, a warm air from nowhere grew in his chest and ended up rising to his face.

It all started on the day when he almost died under that frozen snowstorm and an kind of angel (not really) came to his rescue providing a warm place to recover. Of course, at first this did not mean anything to him and so this stayed like one time thing, until one day what happen happened and he saw how his crush go with someone else, and the same person who he felt something for, always ignored him no matter what he did.

Then he come with a plan. He thought if he got rid of the person who made his crush completely ignore him, he might have a chance with him after that, but sadly his plan was unsuccessful and as a result made his rival and his crush now stand together under one roof and all their hopes died.

Then the person who once saved him returned again, and not only saved his life one more time in the middle of the battlefield. Jeff. He memorized his name once he told him once. Jeff is always present in the badlands, he always appears out of nowhere when he cry for help to defend the point. healthy or badly injured the man always appears with a high jump and making rockets rain down from the sky towards the enemy who destroys his buildings and threatens with killing him and no matter if his life is at risk, he always stands in front of him to protect him like a shield. he would like to ask jeff why he do this for him, but he fears in the moment when he opens his mouth something will happen that is not due causing irreparable damage.

In addition to that, Jeff is very kind with him in different ways and always helps him whenever he can. when he has to pack and move his buildings from point A to point B, or brings the missing piece he ordered to the air or he passes some metal when he run out and needs a little. And when he is in his workshop the same thing happens, he brings him a blanket when he says it starts to get cold in the place and he brings a cup of coffee to his workshop just when he needs it most, Jeff is not very talkative, every time he started a conversation in the room about the first thing that comes to his mind so they do not stay in an awkward silence between the two, but somehow jeff always brought with him a very good company with a dangerously pleasant air to his around although the only thing the man did was to agree, affirm and deny every time it was necessary. He did not ask for help or the company or even asked Jeff to spend time with him every night he was working on something, but internally he is very grateful to Jeff for everything he does for him although he never told him in front of him.

He saw a friend in Jeff, a friend who cares about him who doesn't talk much, at first. And it wasn't until that strange double date his previous partner and his rival organized on February 14 of last month when he realized what he really feels about Jeff... and he couldn't get the kiss he received from part of him out of nowhere, neither of them talk about it over the next few days but that event does not seem to have changed their current relationship. And speaking of the date, on the same day Derek would have liked said person would have said something if he thought the same way he for him about how he really fell or what he thinks about him at least. But knowing enough about jeff characteristics, that's a null though and will never happen. 

As he sat at his desk drawing on a small piece of paper nothing of importance, Derek thought about what to do about Jeff while looking over and over again at the rocket launcher the Jeff himself commissioned him to fix while he struggle with the thought in his own head. On the one hand he would like to be something more with Jeff, but the other is afraid that all this will be lost and that includes his actual friendship with him.

Is this worth it? Would Jeff like to have something with him? Or is he going to hate it, does Jeff hate him? Why does Jeff sometimes stay with him in the workshop? Does jeff have one more reason to stay with him? Does Jeff think the same as him for the other? Jeff do feel something towards him?

That and a couple of other questions invaded his mind. He got up from his chair suddenly, proof was the key to success, he told himself, or failure. Because after all, what do you have to lose if jeff rejects it right? But who knows, maybe luck will hit him for once and Jeff will say yes.

Without turning back, he left his workshop and went to wherever the man was to confess with more confident what he really feels towards him and be a man for the first time.

he found jeff in the kitchen eating a hamburger slowly, bite after bite, all the effort he had put together in his head has disappeared in the same moment when he stared at the man in silence, his legs trembling and unable to go back or forward, his lips can moved but he was unable to say a single word because of so many nerves in his being and...

"Are you going to stand there all the day or are you going to get closer?" The soldier, Jeff, said in a strict tone without even turning around to know that he was there from the beginning staring at him, as if he had eyes behind his head. "What do you want?"

"Er... I... I don't want anything, I was just..."

"Horseshit" jeff interrupts him. "Derek, I don't need to look at you right in the face to know you want to tell me something. So spit it out or go somewhere else."

Derek hesitated for a moment, but in some way Jeff is right, why keep hiding it if it's already a fact and even a blind might notice what's going on in his head.

"Jeff... I..." Derek blushed furiously, clenched his fists, bit his lower lip so hard it had a slight taste of blood on his tongue. "Jeff I... I don't know how to express or even explain this without sounding so strange... but... You..." (damn, why is it so difficult) he squeeze his eyes shut "can I be your boyfriend!?" He almost scream...almost. With his face redder than a tomato, Derek stared at the ground, unable to face Jeff's back.

Everything was silent for a long time and nothing was heard other than the food being munching into Jeff's mouth and his heart beats which become loud.

"Okay"

"I know what I just said is so weird and sudden and maybe you might even hate me for what... wait, what did you just say?"

"I say, okay. Do you want me to spell it for you professor?"

"But, but... you..."

"I don't see anything wrong with you being my boyfriend-" in one last bite his burger was over "-plus, I really like you, you are very nice and an good person."

"..." Derek was speechless.

Jeff got up from the table and walked over to the paralyzed man on the spot, placed his hand over his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and moved closer to his ear. "But this will only stay between us, is it clear derek?" He lets go of his shoulder ready to go. "I hope what I order to you this morning has to be ready and functional by the time I get back." and he left.

Derek went blank in the middle of the dining room, his arm unconsciously moving up to coup his cheek and his hand slowly caressing the part where he received the kiss. A crooked goofy smile slowly forms on his face without him noticed.

"I finally do something right for the first time." He whisper to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I think derek can have some protagonist with his own history.


	22. Day 23 : magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the word 'magic' come to our minds, who appears? Of course.

"Jake, I don't think that was ordinary fever syrup."

"And now you tell me... and how would I know that was a kind of elixir or whatever potion that Merasmus was preparing."

"You should have asked before taking the first thing you will find... anyway why did you go see merasmus for fever syrup? Wasn't it easier to go to a pharmacy? The city was more closer."

"Look, it already stay in the past, don't reproach me." Jake showed his middle finger to his boyfriend for wanting to be so smart with him whenever he can... but that gesture would have made more sense if his body was visible and not just his clothes.

Because of Jake fault and his ex-roommate who was a wizard, both are now invisible for drinking a strange jar of orange liquid believing it to be fever syrup. Luckily they could see each other because their clothes were still visible for them and the only thing whom disappeared was them.

"And now what we're supposed to be doing jake, we can't go around like this, what's some else see us?... for how long are we going to stay like this dummy?"

"I have no idea about it, and I already told you several times I'm really sorry, ok?" They sit on the couch of the bed in pure silence, jake with his arms crossed 'looking up' and dell beside him.

Suddenly jake have an horrible idea, and is really crazy.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?! Take your hands off my clothes."

"But if you are wearing it, how do you plan to carry out the attack?"

"...what attack?" Jake approaches to his ear.

"How about we do some mischief, eh dell?"

"...what do you mean with that?" He leaned his head with curiosity to the front.

"How about we take advantage now that we are invisible to scare the rest of the team and make some pranks, how about that?, do you join me?"

Jake couldn't see the mischievous smile dell made, "you clever son of a bitch."

the two of them stood up and in a hurry began to take off their clothes leaving them completely 'naked' without anything on them. they could orient themselves by the corridors going everywhere side by sides holding hands. The rest of the team will not know what hit them. 

All the rest of the team found themselves in the living room complaining about their own motives. Scout, very scared, mentions that out of nowhere the objects in his room began to float in front of him and his wooden bat was destroyed over his head.

Spy growls in irritation, rubbing his butt after receiving a series of kicks in that same section without stopping.

The sniper was bathed in his own jarate.

The demoman had clown makeup all over his face along with a bottle of his scrumpy taped to his head and back.

The heavy brought with him the doctor who kept laughing like the crazy man to nowhere and it seems that they have seen a ghost in the emergency room.

The 6 present reached a conclusion, merasmus returned to continue teasing to all them and doing his thing, each took a weapon and left the base running with the mission of finding that annoying wizard and returning him to the hole where he came out.

"Of all the mistakes you had made, jake, this is the best. I have never had so much fun in my life because of other people's misfortune." The floating bitten apple in the kitchen says.

"you said it." The sandwich get closer to the apple. "Dell look, pyro is here, ready for the last one?"

"What? No, pyro is innocent, he didn't do anything wrong jake, plus I think I already had enough for one night."

The pyro stared at the two floating objects in the middle of the kitchen in pure silence, then... "!"

"What? Didn't you ever see how two real ghosts eat their food, kid?"

The pyro takes the mirror that was on the table and holds it in front of the two naked men who had not realized that the invisibility effect had worn off and were already visible in their current situation.

Dell Quickly covered his private parts while jake don't care about showing what God gave him down there and continue eating in pure tranquility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write.


	23. Day 24 : pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dell is not really pregnant so don't worry about it, all is a joke.

Jake and dell was chilling in the middle of their bed, in their respective room, in the middle of the dark night. Dell was reading a book which his story has him very intrigued and trapped with the lamp on in the tiny table, Jake could not sleep yet and he kept thinking about something else while resting his head on the round and soft belly of dell he likes so much to feel under his face.

Dell smiles when he feels jake kisses his belly and begins to caress that same place slowly, then he spoke.

"I'm bored." He say.

"Look for something to entertain you with then, or just go to sleep, you can take one of the books from my small library and read one if you like." he replies without taking his eyes off the book he his holding. 

"Nha, books are for hippies." he complaint turning around.

"Then just go to sleep." dell say simply while petting his head, jake mutters something under his breath thinking about what to do... then an idea occurs to him, a funny idea.

"... heh... Hey, heheh, stop, you tickle me." dell pushed the book away from his face seeing jake playing with his stomach giving him some kisses and playing with it with his fingers in the same spot.

"When were you planning to tell me about it? Or are you going to save it for a special occasion?" He continues kissing him and playing with his fingers.

"W-wha are you, haha, t-talking about? Stop that."

"I had to notice it one day of this, at first I thought you were overeating but now I see what happens here."

"W-wha?"

"Can't you feel it? He's kicking right now." Jake places his ear on dell's stomach.

He taken back a little "...Who?"

"Aw... dell, I can't wait to see him, I'm excited."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"From now on you must start cooking for three darling."

"...which three?"

Jake points with his finger "you, me... and him." finally points his stomach and places a small kiss in that same spot. "Although, you should also not consume as many calories and sugar because otherwise it will not only affect you, but also in its development." Jake remarked by squeezing a roll fat under his belly.

"Wha the... hell." dell understood very late what was happening, "¡don't touch me!" He quickly turns away from the affection of Jake, placing himself in a siting position, and because of Jake, he is now a little worried about his stomach and weight, hr makes small circles in that same place felling worried. At that moment his stomach make a sound. 

"Do you hear? Our baby says he's hungry." Jake put dell in a body hug, and his hand on top of his belly squeezing and sinking in a little to feel it.

"Get out of my belly you..." he argue all blushing.

"I always wanted to be a father, did you know that? I bet you would be the perfect mommy. Hmn yes. What name are we going to give him, eh?"

"¡That's enough!" Dell has had enough of this snap. "You're going to sleep on the floor for acting like a dumb clown." with a kick he pushes him out of the bed and jake falls on his butt on the floor.

"Wait, why?" Jake tries to get back to bed but dell stretches and expands his parts enough to grab every spot on the bed preventing him from getting into it.

"Come on, You don't have a little sense of humor?"

"you deserve it, you called me fat."

"Come on, let me in."

"you call me fat."

Jake ended sleeping in the floor because he was grounded.


	24. Day 25 : in battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell and jake work very well together as a team in the battlefield. 
> 
> ▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼▲▼
> 
> Derek has some mental breakdown with his battle development and jeff is there to prove than all he do is for good.

Map: 2Fort.

red 0/Blu 2

The Blu team was doing the last push quite hard, working very well as a team. the heavy and the doctor guarded the entrance to the enemy base so nobody dared to pass over them and disturb those who are already inside, the demoman and pyro side by side taking care of their backs giving extra help to the scout so he could enter to the intel room and get out without any scratch, setting fire to the annoying spy who tried to get too close, and placing sticky bombs in hidden places to explode anyone who passes over them, the sniper was in his nest as always giving the enemy scout the double thought of if it was a good idea to try to pass over them without receiving a bullet in the middle of the skull first, the spy was in his thing hiding in the dark well camouflaged and waiting for the opportunity to stab the first one who is unsuspecting. Then there was dell who was very cunning to move his sentry in the middle of the bridge and place it at the perfect angle so that it was hidden and also to shoot the first one who stuck his head out.

Dell take a peaceful breath, he feels in a good mood today and all thanks to the fact that the team feels like a real team and they all work together and it was already seen from afar for the day will end with a juicy victory for Blu and there's nothing to worry about.

...Or at least that's what it looked like until an uber medic/pyro came out of nowhere without warning around that corner with the sole goal in mind of destroying and knocking down the entire nest of buildings it had cost him so much to bring, build and protect all this time that was in front of him.

And if that were not enough, the enemy spy helped them sapping the sentry and the poor dell could not come to remove that damn sapper because otherwise it would be more toasted than morning bread. So he had to see from not far away how all his work was knocked down in less than a blink, and his instinct told him to make a tactical retreat but his luck caused him to trip over a piece of metal causing him to fall at hit is face on the ground .

Dell has no choice but to wait for a painful death at the hands of a pyromaniac and the crazy doctor... but then.

"INCOMING!"

A battle cry startled both Red members, the pyro raised its flamethrower to try to reflect the rockets aimed at the doctor but it was too late and ended up torn apart and before he could defend himself, a pick axe was embedded in the upper part of his mask splashing a large amount of blood on the uniform the soldier was wearing.

Dell smiles from ear to ear when he sees Jake standing firm in front of him "Don't go to sleel now, cupcake, we have a war to win." extending his hand, he helping him to get up from the ground, dell giggled when he noticed how Jake had so much blood on his uniform that was barely distinguishable from a member of the Red team.

"I know, jake, anyways, thanks for the help buddy." he gave jake a thumbs up along with a wink.

"Anytime." jake lift his shotgun and shot square to the spy head behind dell who dead corpse land in the ground.

after that, jake stays with dell and helps assemble a dispenser with the metal he was able to collect from the metal debris that was scattered on the floor and when an enemy got close enough. Immediately more holes than a Swiss cheese were placed in the body of so many shotguns coming from both of them.

At the end of the day the victory for Blu was announced and the mercenaries, members of Blu, celebrated the victory while they return towards the locker rooms to take a well-deserved bath after a day of work and change their uniforms for the weekend now that they won the round today.

They all congratulated each other on the good work together and give some than others compliments.

Jake and dell were chatting next to each other on a wooden bench putting on some casual clothes after the bath while the others in the middle of the room continued with their own things.

"Thanks again for today's jake." dell says with a smile on his face.

"Ah, don't even mention it." Jake blushes a little

"No, I'm serious, if you had not appeared at that very moment who knows what would have happened to me, I would have been more grilled than bacon on a grill." jake laugh a little at that. Then dell laid lightly his own head over jake's shoulder, "i luv you a lot."

"Yeah..." jake did the same, he put his head over dell's little grow spiky hair of him. "I love you too dell." dell kiss lightly his check.

"Ugh, that is so repulsively gay, do you want me to go blind? Jeez, You old farts, get yourself a damn room." scout, in front of them, makes too many gestures of disgust at the love birds over the bench.

Jake and dell showed the middle finger to the boy and started kissing and making out louder noises with hunger causing the boy to twist his own stomach.

● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■ ● ■

Meanwhile at Red base.

Derek was in his workshop arranging some papers lying on the floor.

It was not his fault that they lost this time against Blu's, he had done his best to defend the intel and he had explained it to the others several times, he could not assemble a single sentry or dispenser because of that demoman and scout who was giving him a lot of trouble in the intel room and nobody had come down to help him getting rid of them. But nobody cared to listen to him since they did nothing more than take out his anger against the poor little engineer calling him useless or inefficient and at the end he did the only thing he could at this moment and was to lock himself in his workshop until the next day while he can see if Find a way to make his sentry more efficient to enemy's, see if he can make the dispenser erected much faster or... a knock in the door was enough to get him out of his own thoughts.

Derek doesn't want to be near or talk to anyone right now, when he hates himself for how inefficient and useless he feels, no, he just wants to be alone.

"Whoever it is, get lost, don't bother me!" He screamed loud enough from the bench toward the door.

"Engie!" Derek didn't have to be a genius to know the same soldier was on the other side of the door, anyone could recognize that same thick voice, even the most stupid. "Engie, are you there? Open the door if you're in there!"

"Go away soldier, leave me alone."

"Engie open this door right now, or I'm going to open it myself with my bare hands," he warns.

Derek growls under his breath, is it too much to ask for a moment or a couple of seconds alone without anyone bothering you? why the soldier has to come and interrupt in his place, his sanctuary, where he can be alone and without anyone criticizing the efficiency of his ability in battle.

Reluctantly he opens the door with a quick movement, "what do you want soldier?" he ask him dryly. soldier was standing in front of the door frame, he had one hand behind his back and with the other uses it to salute derek.

"Good evening private, i was..." "to the point. I'm busy." derek interrupts him, he was too tired to bear what the soldier has to say now. "What do you want? Say it a then leave."

"Right, I came to your presence so I could deliver this to you." he pulls from behind his back a small silver medal with a red ribbon. "You did a good job today engie."

"A good job... a good job?!... what are you playing now soldier? What all you have against me?"

"...What are you talking about?"

"I will tell you what I am talking about. You come here to annoy me more than necessary. You all have not had enough already? And also you come to give me that thing with the only excuse to tell me that I am still a useless person for doing things 'well' as you say. and if for you ruin things so much is to do something 'well' then..." he clenched his fists tightly.

Soldier frowned at what he was hearing "Engie what are you..."

"¡I already told you all! I destroy my back trying to defend the intel in today's mission, ¡ALONE!, and still you all keep calling me a useless. Day and night I spend myself locked behind these same doors trying to make them not die Out there or get out of ammo, is it too much to ask even the slightest thanks?... But apparently yes, I am useless and incompetent after all." at that point his voice is low and silent, He looked at the ground preventing anger tears to coming out, loosen the grip on both hands. "I... I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I do my best every day and I'm really tired at the end of the night, and no one dare to ask if I'm fine or if I'm in pain because nobody looks to care about it, but it still seems like it's not enough. I... I don't know what to do... I..."

"..." the Soldier slaps him on the face hard enough to leave a red mark on his face, derek remain shocked for the sudden blow he received. "I'm not going to tolerate you continuing to talk about yourself like that, Derek." Derek places his hand on the burned and itched mark on his face while trying to keep tears from falling, what kind of man cries?

"Now listen to me, maggot, and listen well because I'm not going to repeat it." The soldier point with his finger to his rib case. "Listen derek. You are everything, except a useless. You are a mercenary, a soldier, one more of my army. And if I say that you are not useless, it is because you are not useless." "...but." "¡NO YOU AREN'T! You are not useless, I know more than anyone. We have lost today's battle, that is a fact, but regardless of whether we have lost, YOU, showed more courage than anyone else in this team, you kept fighting and defending the point against the enemy until the last second, everyone else had already surrendered at that very moment, but you... you kept fighting. Is that useless? ¡NO!. That is called loyalty and courage, you have loyalty to continue with your mission, you have the courage to continue fighting even when everything is lost, you have a brain who can thinks in the most difficult moments, others may not see it but, I do, you are a very kind and important piece for the team derek, believe it or not. we have lost today's fight, but we still haven't lose the war." derek shake his head.

"Solly... no... that's..." The short contact of the other person's lips against his was all it took to silence him again.

"No matter what anyone else says, you are you, and you are very good at being yourself, derek. Tell me, who is capable of building a machine capable of healing wounds and providing ammunition?"

"...m-me?"

"And who is capable of putting together some sentry turrets that can fire as many bullets as rockets?"

"me."

"And who is able to send a person from point 'A' to 'B' in no time?"

"ME!"

"You see? You are more important than you think derek, no matter what they say or do. You will always be that, genius-know everything-toy maker of mass destruction who has a lot of courage in battle. And nobody else here could do the same what you do now-" soldier puts derek in a soft hug to calm his nerves slowly and put away some worries "-and I know that very well." it was working.

... this... this is what derek was asking/missing for. It had been several years since the last time someone, another living being, had shown him a sign of affection and kind, to someone else told him that he is good for something, to someone else showed him his value in what he does and what he does Something well after all, to someone else being at his side supporting him... to someone who shows him that being here is worth it and it is not just an hole of endless death.

He succumbed in the warm embrace from the other human being who cares about him and his well-being "... Jeff... thank you."

"Whenever you want, derek." jeff kiss his forehead lightly, "and next time if someone dares to call you a useless, That same someone will eat dirt for the next few hours." only with that, derek smiles once more.


	25. Day 27 : nightmares

"Dell those sandwiches made by your own hands were delicious."

"Aw... thanks jake." he blush a little.

They decided to go out for a picnic in the middle of this green land they found the other day, and dell is very happy that jake enjoyed everything he brings and prepared for both of them. The weather was perfect, there was not a single cloud in the sky and the tree under them provided enough shade.

Dell loves these moments with jake, these sweet moments where they can be alone without being disturbed and have to worry about nothing at all, these beautiful moments where they are both lying on the blanket they spread out in the middle of the grass and he uses jake's arm as a kind of pillow, he greatly appreciates these moments and will always keep them in his memory and in his heart. He closes his eyes savoring the tranquility, the birds that sing along with the soft spring breeze that runs through his body.

Suddenly the wind begins to blow stronger than before, the sun has disappeared and was covered by a lot of black clouds. And before he knew it they were surrounded by rabid dogs that kept barking and barking at them.

"What happened?" Where did the sun go? What happened to the tranquility they enjoyed a minute ago?.

a whistle was heard in the background and the dogs stepped aside, the administrator approaches them with a cold look than would scare anyone, she does not say anything, she just stare at the two from her position. Then she raises a hand and clicks her fingers. The other mercenaries, their friends, came out from behind her, but they had no face.

Dell was held against the ground while jake was being forcibly taken away, "¡stop! ¡Don't do it!" He kept struggling to get out of the grip but they had a good grip on him. The administrator pulls a revolver from her back and points it at Jake's head.

"May this serve as a lesson to you, Mr. Conagher."

"¡NOOO!"

¡bang!

▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼

"¡Dell wake up!" Dell jump up in a sitting position immediately, he remained still, shocked, scared, in the middle of the bed without saying nothing, he is sweating a lot and he doesn't stop panting and shaking. "It's over now, everything is fine, you're safe now."

He glance to his side "...J-Jake?" Jake looks at him with concerned eyes as he slowly strokes his left cheek with his palm.

"It's allright." quickly dell hugs Jake tightly feeling much relief that he's okay. Jake returns the hug and draws small circles on his back with his hand help him to calm down and ride his fears away "You had the same nightmare again, didn't you?" He nods without breaking the hug, he just fell so good in the middle of the arms of the other and he fear to let him now.

"They... she... you..."

"Shh, it's all right, nothing happens, and it won't happen," Jake assures him in a whisper.

"But... I'm still afraid to losing you. Seen in front of me how she is doing something to you... and killing you." 

"Don't say that, dell. You know it very well." he pulls dell away enough to make eye contact without breaking the hug, letting his mind rest in his own "you know I'm never going to leave you or allow anything bad to happen to you, or happen to me, and if I were to die, I'd come out from my own grave without first kicking God's butt and coming back with you and I will make sure the one who harm you regret putting a single finger on your body." dell can't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah, I know you would be able to do that." Jake kisses his forehead being happy that dell feels a little better now. They keep the hug for a little longer until the other fell better, in some point dell fall asleep in jake's embrace, breathing calmly. 

He love so much his little man and he will do anything for him, whatever it takes, so nothing bad happens to him and so never will loses him for any reason they face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I ran out of ideas for that of summaries, I'm not very good at those things, anyways, I hope you are enjoying this and how things are going.


	26. Day 28 : singing

It was a day off like any other, dell and jake decided for today they are not going to do anything more than just sitting or lying next to each other in that same king size bed and watching some television while eating some snacks they bought the last time they went to the market and have the odds talk the always had.

So it will be until the demoman interferes in the room and invites them both out of nowhere to spend the afternoon in a Scottish bar near the base, he promises there will be good spirit everywhere along with good music.

They obviously rejected their partner's generosity by being as cordial as possible so the Scotsman leave the room and they can be alone again.

But for their bad luck, the demoman is very insistent when it comes to going anywhere, and especially to a bar.

So this is where the two of them are now, At one of the many tables the place has, drinking from the jars next to them slowly. The drunkards of the place sang a catchy song one after another following the rhythm coming from the karaoke stage in the bar.

The demoman was swinging from one side to the other, balancing himself somehow, in the middle of the stage with a microphone in his hands singing the next song that followed in the jukebox, the pyro at his side murmuring the lyrics and on the other side was the sniper at the same level of drunkenness as the demoman was. The two of them had no idea how he managed to convince the sniper to come too, it was a surprise the Australian "locked for the world" was with them tonight.

When the song ended, the trio laughed out loud, the audience applauded as hard as they could and throw words of encouragement to sing another song.

The demoman motioned for them to come over and sing something with them. dell and jake were at a table further away from the stage so as not to have eye contact with those who are on the stage now and avoid at all costs the shame of others that they caused with their meaningless babble.

But it was at that time that the demoman spoke into the microphone, "come lads, don't be scary, get your ars up here and sing something." they ignored him as much as possible, but to their bad luck the roof lights were focused on his table and the others who were in the place threw words of encouragement for them to get up from their sits.

Reluctantly and with their eyes towards the ground (with the hats they wear covering most of their faces) and holding hands to encourage each other to continue, the two went on the stage avoiding at all costs looking to the public.

They were each handed a microphone, and the demo introduced them to the audience as he selected a romantic, slow, country music dedicated especially to both of them and their relationship.

They began to feel somewhat uncomfortable among the public, some supported them, others booed or shouted things of discrimination for being gay, while some cared only about the music.

It is for these same reasons that they keep their issues as discreet as possible. from the inside doors there is no problem in showing they love each other. But in a public bar where most people judge you in a bad way just because you decided to be with someone of the same gender is another thing. But sadly they can't blame the big mouth of the demoman who can't keep closed on delicate issues when he's drunk.

The lyrics of the song were followed perfectly, the trio of drunks who had not yet left the stage. they sing the choir every time was needed.

Halfway through the song they forgot they were in a bar, getting involved in the middle of the song. all the time, all they did was look at each other with depth and affection without unleashing their hands keeping them together very close behind them.

They smile shyly while they continued singing the song, they forgot about the bar, they forgot about the crowd who cheered and booed them, they never stopped looking at each other and they keep singing until the end of the song.

At the end the lovers can't hold back a passionate kiss dropping the microphones they were holding in their hands.

Their colleagues applauded them while the owner of the bar along with some local drinkers said this kind of thing was prohibited in this place and so they should leave. The demoman, sniper and pyro complained about such absurd rule and before anyone knew it, a bar fight was started. Bottles broken, fire that climbs the walls (that nobody knows where it came from), alcohol flying everywhere along with teeth and some blood manifested itself all over the entire bar in the blink.

But none of those things made the two lovers stop sharing that rich intimate moment between them. being with the person that matters most to you in this life more than anything else and ending singing such a significant song with an obvious message for any couple who love each other deeply, was something that never happens between them, this was one of those beautiful one time thing and it will not be repeated maybe (but who knows what the future holds for them).

Without problems they managed to get out of the combat arena and get out of that place to go to the base and do what they had originally planned to do in they room, at least they are not going to deny the fact this trip of friends to a bar was worth the try, at the end at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't In the mood to listen and write a love country song, ok? Use your imagination.


	27. Day 29 : meeting each other's parents

"Dad this is my boyfriend, jake."

dell father stare square at the man besides his son for a few seconds, he wields a shotgun that he pulled out of nowhere and emptied a load in the middle of his chest.

Jake revives after being shot.

"Dell, I think he likes me." jake says to his boyfriend. 

_________________________________

"Dad this is my cute boyfriend, dell."

Jake dad stare at dell with curiosity scanning it from top to bottom... then he pulls out a revolver and fires three bullets straight into his own son's heart.

Jake revives after that.

"This went better than I expected." dell say to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is short as hell yeah I know, but hey, I can't help ,I out of ideas.


	28. Day : 30 NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning.
> 
> some NSFW ahead.
> 
> Read with your own risk.

"Come on dell, don't be shy, I know you want too." he said with deep and seductive eyes and an voice which sent electricity to his entire body. Jake had him trapped in middle of his arms and the lockers behind him, he was getting closer and closer through every second spent and he's getting impatient with dell for not giving a proper answer.

His heart accelerates with the sight in front of him, having Jake almost naked wearing only a few simple boxers with the American flag, just as he is wearing white ones only, and to improve things, those same boxers looked very tight to his waist and that crotch was very visible and god, he was surrounding very fast.

Jake starts to lick behind his ear hungrily and his legs were about to give up, "j-jake." he gasps heavily "not here... ah... what if someone sees us?...hmm, stop please." jake only smile more and bite his earlobe.

"If someone dares to come in, let them enjoy the show then." he kissed him deeply with pleasure and force, hunger and need, dell tried to hold back as much as he could to prevent this from happening in the middle of the locker room, but for his unfortunate unstoppable desires, he ended parting his lips letting jake space enough to put that strong tongue of his to work.

Tongues rubbed against each other in the middle of that wet open mouth kiss for 10 good seconds, then he pass to his neck to leave some rough kisses and little bites in the adam's apple and the same in some other spot of his neck leaving a trail of hikers behind. dell wraps his arms around jake's shoulder to hold himself from falling, his legs trembled like a newborn baby because of so much affection coming from jake which left him very light but with the desire for more and more, to continue with what he is doing to his helpless body.

"J-jake." he gasped his name in need, he don't care how needed he sounds so much, his loud moan of pure éxtasis and pleasure growth in volume, and his voice hitched in his throat when he fell wet lips around his nipple and a callous hand sneaking under his underwear to grip around his cock and massaging it damn slowly and steady. jake like to tease him until he beg for more.

"Jake... ah. oh fu..." he pressed his lips tightly "please... hmm... jake." He beg with a strain of saliva going down in the corner of his mouth.

"Said it dell-" he whisper to his ear and dell almost lose it "-you want it, don't you? You want to come, right? God you are so close, look at you..." he bite his earlobe "ah, you are so gorgeous when you are all red like this, that's make me so hard." he speed up his hand around his cock to a quick motion.

Dell launch his head backwards and accidentally give a big loud to the lockers behind him. "Ah, ah, oh jake... p-please... I'm... ngh!" 

"Cum for me babe, do it." dell can't take it anymore and cum undone spraying some to the floor and staining jake's hand completely with his hot seed.

"Good boy." He kiss him some more.

Dell remind very weak against the lockers, jake hold him close with his free arm and help him to slow recover the lose air, breath by breath. "You... bastard... damn you..." dell was able to say amid heavy breathing.

"You enjoy it?"

"...kinda." he blush with a high red on his own face.

"Well, now is my turn to fell good." dell was not able to answer, because before he knew it, jake lifted him off the ground making him sit on his lap on the wooden bench and assaulted his mouth with more kisses using his tongue to exerting a lot of pressure on each kiss he give leaving dell almost breathless, he only can moan in the middle of those wet rich kisses.

Removing his underwear enough, jake shove two of his fingers coated with hot cum inside that same sweet hot hole, dell cry out for pure bliss and pleasure for the burning sensation in his stomach. He drop his head over jake's shoulder unable to stop moaning right to his ear.

"A-AH... Jake please..."

"Please what?" He put a third finger inside him and dig as far as they could go working to open him wide so fucking slow.

"Ah... please... oh, hmm... jake i want you, i need you, please jake, hm... fuck me, ah... fuck me now." dell don't mind to his own words of needing jake's big cock inside him, he want it so badly.

"Someone his hungry today." he teased him a little with a smack to his right checks.

"¡you started! Oh! Please don't tease me now, I need you down there jake. Please." He said one more time to assure that he was ready.

"Alright pumpkin, if you wished so bad, then I'll not make you wait." Jake get rid of both boxers as fast as possible, dell help him lifting his butt a little giving him enough space so he could prep himself, jake spit in his hand and use it as lube for his own. 

With one hand, he lifted dell’s hips, using the other hand to align the tip of his length with the other's entrance. jake teased at first, slipping just the head inside and holding dell in place so he couldn’t go any deeper. Dell whined, pushing downward with all his might. Jake placed little kisses on his little engineer’s face, finally letting him move downward slowly. dell didn’t stop until it was completely inside.

dell clenches his teeth as is slowly inserted inside. jake's member was too thick and every time he fell it inside him made him see stars, but what he needs now is to be fucked so hard and so badly. 

Jake nibbled on his nipple and let dell do whatever he wants over his cock, dell held that position for a few long moments, savoring the feeling of being full. He wrapped his arms around jake’s neck, bringing him in for more kisses, then groaned into his mouth when he finally started to move in a steady rhythm, moving slow first savoring the friction and sensation each time he enter as far as it could go and then he start to move fast and hard as he wants, as the cock slid in and out multiple times and the sound of skin slapping echoed in the empty room along with the loud moans and groans that came from his own mouth and he didn't care how much and loud he was getting and how much of his howls of pleasure he let go every time jake hit that same sweet spot repeatedly and mercilessly getting so close to bliss.

And just when he thought it couldn't get any better, jake started moving too, greedily kissing him and licking his lips over and over again without stop, holding tightly his ass with both hands, matching his rapid pace and getting over it and that made dell go crazy and crying only wanting more.

"¡OH GOD!. Jake don't stop, ¡FUCK!... y-you fell so darn good ¡FUCK!." He can fell how his stomach was about to explode at this point than he was reaching his limit. 

"I don't want to stop... oooh, i love you... oh babe, i want to fuck your tight hole forever... oh dell... ooooh your... so gorgeous. shit ¡SHIT!."

They cried at top of his lunges And with a few more deliberated thrusts they cum in unison, dell spray thick seed over jake's strong hairy chest, and jake fill all his lover red hole with all his hot cum, some was leaking down.

They reminding holding each other tightly, panting heavily and trying to catch the lost breath. the smell of sex and sweat in the room was indescribable.

"Jake... that... was... am..." the sound of footsteps cut short what he was going to say.

"Hey guys you are still here? The dinner is ready so you caAH!!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" scout's screams of terror made them both stop everything they were doing and turn to see how the boy covered his eyes with one hand in terror and with the other held his stomach, holding back the vomit. "GOD DAMN JESUS GUYS!!! Why do you two have to do... THAT! Right here, jeez. Go to a fucking room, AAHH!!!" The boy ran out of that room screaming at top of his lungs.

They look each other and launch in tiredly laughs.

"That was so hilarious." jake say and they laugh some more, dell was the first to calm down after a while.

"You know love, as much as I like to be like this, do you think you could get it out of me now?"

"Oh right, sorry." He slowly slides his cock out of that slippery, sticky hole filled with all his cum. Dell grimaced with a mixture of satisfaction and discomfort once that thick member get out of him, but that did not make the happiness disappear from his face, he drag him and kissed deeply the man he loves so much, his tired tongue licked His lips, Jake was a little slow to return the kiss but he is happy to have received it. He continues the kiss for a period of time, then kisses his cheek, the tip of his nose and finally that brilliant mind of him.

Dell smiles at his lover who loves with all his heart so much and will never stop loving no matter what "I love you, jake." He said looking right to his eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too sugar bean." he replied and touch their minds, while at the same time he put them in the middle of a tight and sweaty hug.

There were no words necessary to say how much the two love each other, but there is something in his being which ignites inside him like a big explosion on the 4th of July every time Jake released from his mouth those simple, tender and true words and it is a feeling which he would like to keep feeling a thousand times until he get tired of it, but that will never happen.

"I don't want to let you go."

"I don't want to let you go of me either, but I think it would be a good idea if we cleaned up quickly and went downstairs to eat something, I'm starting to be hungry here, you know?"

"Yeah... me too." Jake said and kiss him one more time.

"Hey dell."

"Yes love?"

"Do you think we can do it again once we're done with dinner?"

"Hmm... we have to clean the dishes today, but, hell with that. I'm in with it."

"Hey dell."

"What now?"

Jake whispers to his ear now "you will like to do it in the kitchen?."

Dell smile to him "You dirty stupid piece of shit." he kissed him deeply one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit rough I think... mha, whatever. 
> 
> I want to say thanks to all those who stopped by to take a look at this work I did and for the patience they had in following it all this time. 
> 
> And yes, I know that I skipped some prompts but I can explain why, the 3 that I skipped were because in those it seems to me, at least from my point of view, too tedious to do something related to what asked in that moment and end by not doing them, I hope you forgive me for that. In addition, they can comment on what they liked and their opinion about it.
> 
> Thank you very much and see you next time in a future project.
> 
> PS: the last three holes (chapters) remaining I will use them so that (if all you want to) ask me to write something that, jake and dell / derek and jeff, can do, it can be sfw or nsfw (I am open to ideas) or if you like I can open a questionnaire where all you can ask me whatever you want to know or them something else they want to ask me or them.
> 
> I just feel bad for left 3 blocks in blank page just like that.
> 
> (Part 2 coming soon)


	29. EXTRA 1/3 : First time for both of us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One extra chapter divided in the parts about how Jeff and Derek experiment their first time together.

8:43 PM, in the middle of a construction somewhere in the desert.

Jeff, with an impatient gesture painted on his face, was waiting for a certain person who has not yet arrived and the time when he should have appeared is over now. sitting on a wooden chair in the middle of the room, inside one of Many buildings abandoned in the middle of the desert at night, illuminated by a simple lamp is where he was waiting.

Jeff had his gaze fixed on the empty seat in front of him as he whispers bad words to the person who has not yet appeared.

Just then the rusty doors make enough noise when they are slowly opened.

"It was time for you to appear, you insignificant worm." Jeff spoke to the man who takes the empty seat in front of him and showing how upset he was for being late in every word that came out of his mouth.

"Take it easy, Commander, do you have any idea what it costs to get out of those facilities without causing problems? I had to lie to..."

"That is not my problem," Jeff interrupts him, "I gave you a direct order and your task was to present yourself in this same place according to the agreed time, you are 21... 22 minutes late now."

"Calm down, and I'm sorry if I'm 'late' as you say, okay? But at least you could tell me why I'm here in the first place, right?"

"The simple reason you were summoned to this place is for you to answer my question."

"And... that would be...?"

"How do I seduce a man?"

__________________________________

The next day.

Jeff was next to Derek in his workshop listening to what the intelligent man has to say, giving him some company as always happens every night, he just prepares to listen carefully, this time Derek was talking about a new update that he gave to his teleporter and this gave him the ability to assemble faster and managed to reduce the waiting time to transport others.

Derek sips the glass of water next to him, gives a small yawn, and stretches his arms. "Fiu partner, I think that was enough for today, don't you think? It's getting a little late. Err, why don't you go get a little rest, you need it sol, after everything you did today." Derek offers him a friendly smile as he stands up.

"I have no need to rest now, private, when the moment says so, I will rest," Derek shrugs at the soldier's response and proceeds to gather his things and put together the teleporter. "Whatever you say soldier." He continues with a smile.

"How about you?"

"Hm?"

"You need to rest more than anyone right now."

"I'm fine soldier, no need to worry."

"...then... what are you going to do now?"

"Well, first I'm going to put everything in their places here, then I think I'm just going to my room to do something else and then go to sleep."

"I am going to help you." He says standing up too.

"I don't want to cause you problems solly, I can do this by myself."

"Nonsense, it is the least I can do for you after how much effort you managed to do today." Derek smiles once more at him.

"Thanks solly, I appreciate it. Well, could you help me putting this box over there?"

"Where?"

"In that shelf over there... no, no there... not there either... the shelf on the left dummy... the other left, heheh."

Jeff helped Derek arrange each of his objects as much as he could. After that he helps him by carrying a wooden box with the occasional plane of something and papers inside to Derek's room.

Derek lets him into his room and tells him where he wants me to leave the box. "Thanks for your help solly, you can go if you want now... or you can take something from my fridge if you want too..." He says but jeff had not heard him, from the mini fridge that was in that corner he takes out two cans of beer.

"Take,"

"Huh?" Derek steps back looking intently at the soldier who is holding a can in front of him.

"You must be thirsty." Jeff hands him onr.

"Thanks... I usually drink one when I'm about to sleep... you know, the good thing about a beer is sharing one."

"Affirmative."

Derek sits on the side of his bed jeff also sits next to him and in one gulp he drank half the contents of the can. Derek plays with the can instead of drinking it, he glances at the soldier next to him who does nothing but look forward as if he is thinking too much, or is he bored? He thinks that maybe he is bored sitting here in silence.

"Hey solly, do you like music? I have a couple of records stored out there in case you want to listen one, I have both old and new hits that I like go ear sometimes, I don't know your taste in music but if you want I can put one by one until we find the one you might like, or maybe we can play cards. I have a deck of cards there in case you want to play a little game or..." Jeff stopped paying attention to whatever Derek is saying already because that always happened. Derek comes up with something and then comes with another topic to keep talking and talking until he says or does something to make the conversation end and they do something else for real. Jeff was very focused on his thoughts as he watched Derek's lips move internally wishing he could shut up for a minute, it was not something that bothered him one hundred percent since he likes to hear Derek's voice and in a way he likes every time it sounds or looks so smart.

"-or if you don't want we can do something else, what do you think solly? What would you like..." a quick lip seal was what he needed to make him shut up. ("...or we can do that")

("I wish with this he get silent")

\------------------------------

"Seduce a man? What do you mean by that?"

"As if you didn't know, trash." Jeff replies, "You and your... free love lifestyle that only hippies lead and you have with your partner. It developed to such an extent way that it is too disgusting, so I need you to tell me how you please a man, and tell me quickly that I don't have all day, I have better things to do."

"Wait, wait, slower down a little than I'm slow. Do you want me to tell you how to be with a man?"

"Correct"

"With... that kind of motive?"

"Exact"

"Why? And if what you tell me is true, why do you complain about it if that's what you want?"

"Because you and him are doing it wrong, and it makes me sick just to see it, you are supposed to act like real men and not be as sweet and compassionate with each other as if you were a bunch of little women."

"As if you knew why you are supposed to act sweet and compassionate to someone you really care. And to clarify one thing, WE do that because WE love each other, but of course, you don't know what it means to be loved by someone else."

"What you know, thousands of women and some queers like you, would die to have a piece of me, but I will not give them the luxury of trying."

"..."

"And one thing, stop creating time and tell me once for all how I please someone of the same gender as me." Jeff is getting too impatiently already.

"First answer me one thing, what are you going to use the information I'm going to give you? Do you plan to find someone? Or are you just going to use with a person and then go with someone else? Because I will not participate in that kind of games."

"That is not your problem. First of all, who do you take me for? I am not the type that is capable of causing such disgrace. And second, I am already with someone."

"Really? Do you two live in the same building or something? Or is another cardboard figure of yours?"

"Stop asking questions and answer!"

"Calm down, just one last question. When you mean 'seduce' you mean... you want to have something with this person... you want to... take him/her to the bed with you with THAT propose?"

"yes!"

\---------------------------------------

Jeff applies more pressure on the kiss, pushing derek back lightly. Derek resists at first, the kiss was too sudden and he honestly did not expect it from jeff and thought that maybe this was not at purpose, but when he felt a hand cup his head he knew that the soldier was serious with the kiss.

Jeff drew Derek as close as possible with his hand holding his head so it wouldn't go any farther and with the other above his knee unconsciously giving the occasional pat on his leg over the cloth. This is very inhuman, he thought, no matter how well the other person's sweet lips feel or taste, no matter what angle you look at this, still fells inhuman. 

"J-Jeff..." but... something inside him, who he does not know what it is, tells him to not mind if this is bad or not, to continue with what he is doing now, this feels good at least and also this is something that he wanted to do for some time ago even if he denied it, and that sound the other person just gave to him, seems to be giving more wheels to his head to continue with this.

Derek gives another little moan in the middle of the kiss, he pulls away to get some air with a very red blush on his face, but jeff draws him back so he can prolonged the kiss. It was at that moment that he felt a hand undoing the buttons of his shirt and he quickly pushed the other away from him for the realization. "wait... soldier, where do you want to take this?" 

"I think the answer to that is more than evident, professor." He responds by removing his helmet and leaving it carefully on the side of the bed and giving him a serious face. Derek did not know when Jeff had taken off his jacket leaving his white tank top in sight, those strong arms were also visible for his own eyes, and without even asking, he took off the plastic helmet along with those protective glasses that he still wore. one more sign that the soldier is serious about this and that it will not only be another brief moment of lips contact between the two. Derek scratches his arm feeling somewhat insecure, on the one hand he wants to do it with jeff but he doesn't want to go too fast in their relationship, after all they are already in an official relationship for almost a month and everything was so good so far, and the only thing that the two of them have been doing so far is hanging out somewhere, one or another hugged and a kiss that lasts only a few seconds in the solitary and safety of the other's room.

"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of having sex with me now? Aren't you man enough to take it?"

Derek takes a breath, "no solly, isn't that, but... before we do something, can I confess something to you?"

"What is it?"

"... it's my... first time with another man." Derek said in a low voice avoiding seeing Jeff to the face.

"...mine too." Derek raises his head so fast at that, Jeff was looking to the side and a slight pink shadow was barely visible on his cheeks.

"Is this your first time with another man too?" Jeff nods once. "Oh...I guess, we're in the same them..." Derek murmurs to himself, hr takes jeff's hand and turns to look at him right in the eyes, "and... you still want to do it... with me?" He ask him so soft and kind, Jeff thinks for a second.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have kissed you now and I'd still in this room with you now, that's more than enough prove to you?." The blush on his face was more than evident now.

"Okay."

"And you?"

"Uh?"

"You want to do it with me, maggot?"

"I..." Derek bites his lip feeling very shy so suddenly, "yes... only if you want to."

"Well, we both agree on that, so let's move on." Jeff returned to assault the lips of the other in a very rough way.

"Wait," Derek stops him once more.

"And now what?" Jeff is getting impatient with derek.

"we could take this to a slower pace?"

"Why? You not like it?"

"No, I mean yes, I like it, but there's no need to rush it, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because, it's my first time with you and... I'd like to enjoy it as much as I can."

"...Oh."

"I bother you?"

"No... I... I get it now, what he really means." he says silently looking at the ceiling.

"what?"

"Nothing," he sighs, "fine, let's do it your way."

"I appreciate you understand,"

"Yeah..." he blushes slightly.

"I love you,"

"...y-yeah." He blushes even more. "Well enough talk, shall we do it or not?" Derek smiles tenderly and gives him a nod.

\------------------------------------------

(Yesterday)

"Dell? Where did you come from? When did you go out?"

"Not now, jake, I was just in a weird meeting and I'm not in the mood to answer your questions."

"... okay... but do you need to so rude to me like that?"

"I know, I'm sorry, okay? Just... come here."

"Dell, are you... you very hot, and why are you with a boner?... you're horny again, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm horny, being someone's sexual advisor and revealing our daily secrets and imagining you in every possible position inside me, it really turns me on, you know?."

"Wait... you what?"

"Just shut up and take me to our bed right now, I'd like to try one little thing and make a little fantasy come true there."

Jake only shrugs and with the slightest effort lifts the smallest man with his arms and carries him bride style into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part will be the boring one
> 
> In the Second comes the hotly part, if you know what I mean.
> 
> And in the third and last will be pure fluff I swear.


	30. EXTRA 2/3 : first time for both of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slow is more fun and exciting than fast without fells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> Rough and very explicit description of sexual activities ahead 
> 
> read at your own risk.
> 
> You're warning.

Derek sits in the middle of his bed after taking off most of the clothes he was wearing earlier, leaving only his underpants on.

Jeff was struggling to remove the boots and pants that had got caught in the middle of his calves.

"You need help there?" Derek asks kindly seeing how Jeff kept pulling with such force that it could be said he would break his own pants.

"No... I should just... there." With one last sharp turn, he managed to get rid of his pants along with the boots, leaving them on the ground over the pile. "Now," he turns to derek, "how do you want to start this?"

"I don't know," he replies being shy, "I don't know what to do noe honestly, err, why don't you start? You seem to know more about this than I do, I will follow your lead."

"Are you sure?, fine, then just follow me,"

"Okay."

Jeff begins to kiss him slowly as he controls the impulses inside his head as much as possible. His body was telling him to push and push until this comes to an end like always, but his head was saying no, to hold back for Derek's sake, he also wants to enjoy this too, he wants this to last much longer than the last few times that he were with someone else in this kind of situation. It had been a long time since the last time jeff had been in an intimate relationship with someone, the other times it was just a shot and then he never talked about it with that person that night. of course, all those times he has been With womens, Derek is the first man he's been with and he doesn't have much experience with other mens, let's say, this feels very different than being with a woman, but strangely, it also feels like it's something so natural and special at once, as if it was possible that he had wanted this for a long time.

despite that and the fact that he, himself, still thinks that two men who are sharing an intimate moment between them is bad no matter what. but this is for him, for derek and for himself too, and regardless of what is happening now is disgusting or not, he... is going to enjoy this and he is going to make sure that the other person enjoys it too, because... Derek is special, he is special to him.

Jeff part his lips lightly letting out a slight rough groan against the other's lips, derek does the same. One of his calloused hands slowly caresses around his chin, and the other makes it go through the other's chest stopping on a nipple to give him a little pinch there, Derek suddenly giggles.

"What the..." Jeff separates a little.

"Jeff... don't touch me there... you tickle me," Derek continues to giggling and his face gains a pretty red hue.

"Stop laughing, I'm trying to seduce you,"

"Stop, Jeff... I'm... I'm very ticklish." Derek collapses on the other's chest as Tears begin to come out of his eyes. Jeff stops but keeps his hands in place.

"You... you are very fat," he mentions suddenly half irritated.

"Wua..."

"Starting tomorrow we are going to start working hard and we are going to remove this enormous amount of fat side from your stomach."

"...Why are you mentioning that now?"

"because... because... because is true!"

"Hmm... you know that doesn't sound like a bad idea after all?"

"Seriously?" He is confusing.

"Yeah," he hugs him so suddenly "if that means I can spend more time with you, then I'll do it without complaint." He gives him a little kiss on his abs.

"What are you...?"

"Hm... You are very strong, and your body is very soft too, hm... you are really beautiful you know." Jeff still stiff, Derek closed his eyes to savor a small fantasy that he had long wished to be able to fulfill, and now that he can he will do it and even more, he savors the contact of the strong and soft pecs of the other with his face leaving a trail of little kisses wherever he can while a moan escapes from his own lips here and there. He started with his super strong chest that he managed to achieve thanks to weeks of hard training. He fells how they was rock hard and he also could feel how strong, soft and warm they were under the touch of his cheeks, his own hot breath itched in his throat.

Using his fingers, Jeff lifts Derek's face enough to bring his lips together once more for a long time, Derek gives a sweet moan in the middle of the kiss.

"You are disobeying my orders." Jeff speaks against the lips of the other once they separate.

"Wha... what... orders?" Derek was a little breathless now.

"I told you to follow my lead, and there you are, adventuring with your face all over my body without a permission, do you want me to be mad at you?"

"N-No... sorry, but I always wanted to do that, and I can't help it, you're very... handsome."

"...fine, I'll let it go this time,"

"I'm not going to disobey you anymore, I promise."

"Good," he whisper, "now, open your mouth. Wide Open." Derek parted his lips as ordered, only to be rewarded with an open-mouth kiss and their tongue rubbing against each other's, just what he needed.

Jeff slowly makes Derek lie down under him, then begins to venture with his mouth pushing his tongue as far as he can while getting into position. Derek moan his name more than once.

Jeff got rid from those lips and went on to leave several marks of teeth all over the side of his neck and licking the same spot savoring that sweet skin of the other, he was holding himself as much as possible so as not to bite too much or too rough and make blood flow from those marks left behind.

"...ah ... oh... ¡Mmh!...." Derek suppressed a big groan in his throat, he felt like an electric current ran through his entire body just wanting more of that attention all over his neck, his legs became weak and he couldn't stop those moans and groans.

"Still" jeff orders. Derek gives a little jump when he fells how two hands was touching his stomach and sides, not pushing or doing something else, just touching like if all he was trying to do with those hands was to feel his body with under his palms. Jeff move both callous hands around slowly, he has seen him in the showers and how round his body looks and how his skin shine when is wet, secretly he wanted to touch him for a while too.

"Derek..." he whisper right to his ear, "you're... so fat." Derek didn't take what he said in the offensive way, for some reason just this time he doesn't mind someone telling him the dimensions of his body.

"Jeff...?" He almost beg, almost.

"What's now private?"

"Can you... can you flex for me."

Jeff frowns at that weird request, "why?"

"Just... just do it... Please." Derek caress his check so tenderly and give it a fucking cute face that jeff can't said no.

"Fine." Using both arms jeff lift derek so he can sit on his lap over his semi-hard cock, then jeff flex his right arm, "is this what you want?" Derek only response to that with his next move, he kiss his arm whilst I've touched it too with his shaking hand, closing his eyes, felling risky for only made that move, jeff said don't disobey. But he can't help acting on his own, not when he has an extremely strong, handsome, and beautiful man in front of him fulfilling his intimate fantasies.

"You like that?" Jeff asks more for himself than for derek who nods, suddenly, derek made a weird sound which made jeff brain gone blind and something he don't know what it was sent a shiver to his entire body and ended in his cock.

Derek purrs at the feel of his face against those muscles.

"If you like that... then you will enjoy this." He made a pose flexing both arms as much as he can. Derek's mind go crazy just with the look he have in front of him, his mouth fell thirsty so suddenly And he only do what his brain said, he hug the other man with his hands who touch whatever they could reach, his abs, arms, belly , chest, ribcage. Whilst he kiss there and there, in every spot where the sweet made his skin shine leaving trails of spit when he left a kiss there and continuing purring more than one time with joyful and bliss.

Jeff move derek's face upwards so fast so he can connect their lips again with more rough kisses full of lust, he can't control himself anymore at this point when his hands move all around the other's round body, every movement and every sound the other made against his strong body, warmed up his entire body so much and an incredible amount of desire lust awake inside him making him go wild and ended thinking with the cock instead of the head. his cock was hard as a rock and was contracting painfully inside those boxers that he would like to take off right now.

"Lie down," he whispered against the other's lips.

"Wua... what?" Derek don't paid attention to that last.

"I said, LIE DOWN!" Jeff push him to the bed with such force than derek's back hurt a bit, he can't control his movement anymore.

"Ah! Jeff, please, please." he beg rubbing his own back for the sudden pain but don't argue because he was eager too.

In a blink, jeff get rid of both underpants they wear just now. He was sweating too much and breathing heavy, he positioned derek's legs on his sides while he roughly massaged his arching cock and positioned against the entrance inserting the head. He also leaned in to nibble the other's neck not very gently, savoring the meat.

Derek screamed, not from pleasure, but rather from pain and terror at the sudden change of jeff, the fun sweet moment they were enjoying had die in less than a second with jeff being so rough with him even when he promised that he would take their time in their first time together. "Easy! Easy! Jeff... please!... Stop!." Derek hold on the other's shoulders for dear life, He contracted his muscles from the forced invasion and let out an unpleasant moan mixed with a lot of pain, he dug his nails into other's back leaving behind red lines. This does not feel right as he had imagined it before or had fantasized countless times. And no matter how much he beg for the other to stop, Jeff doesn't stop and just keeps pushing hard and feels like he's being slowly killed inside.

"AH!" Derek bites Jeff's shoulder as hard as he can that he managed to get a slight taste of blood on his teeth, with that he managed to make him stop and pull his cock out.

Jeff return to his common sense after the strong bite he received, he was breathing heavily and also he was sweating like was just end running in a marathon, looking down he can see how derek was hiding his face with both arms. The room was bright enough that he could distinguish how most of his left shoulder had teeth marks and some of them were spurting blood from those same dark spots And... he was crying under his arms trying to contain some sobs.

At that moment Jeff saw something that made him feel something inside that had not happened in a long time and he believed that had forgotten that even existed, he felt guilty. Seeing derek like this, covering his face like that while crying silently like a scared boy suffering from an injury... he felt very guilty.

His body acted on its own, hugging the man with not too much force, just to make sure the other person felt safe.

"Sorry," he whispered, "don't cry I... I'm sorry."

"You... you hurt me." He could feel how the other was trembling under him.

"I know I'm sorry." he hug him more carefully trying to pull his arms away so he can look at him in the eye.

"Don't... don't look at me..." Derek doesn't want to being seeing that way. Jeff feel so bad for what he had done without cares about the other one.

"Calm down, I... I will..."

"Don't" he interrupts "please just... just go... I... just go."

"...I will not doing that." He was firm and determined to remedy what he did to make Derek feel good, since is his fault that this happened since he could not retain his inner desires long enough, this was a new experience for him since he is the first man that he's been with and he still wants this to be special, for both of them, he wants Derek to better and to return that kind smile that he never tires of looking at. He doesn't like to see that sad and sore face, especially if it's his fault, He will not forgive himself if he does not remedy this situation. "look at me, derek. Look at my face." Jeff pulls both arms away slowly and carefully, Derek looked away. "I... I feel very bad for what I have done to you, I will make up what I did. This time I will be careful. Just for you... give me another chance. I'll be careful this time... I promise. "

Derek has his doubts about it, he have his doubts about if this should continue or stop after what just happened with jeff forced way and he is afraid it will happen again... even so... "...okay," Somehow, he trusts Jeff. He blindly trusts his words. With a pleading look "but... please be careful with me."

"I will, don't worry."

"Thanks... there's a small jar inside that drawer over there. I want you to get something out of there." Jeff opens one of the drawers, the one point it, and pulls out a small transparent jar with what appears to be some kind of slimy liquid inside.

"what is this?" He frowns at the jar.

"It's lube, I want you to use it on me."

"What is it for, and How?" He ask without knowing what to do with this thing called "lube".

"It serves so that... it doesn't hurt so much when it comes to doing it."

"How do you know?"

"Because... I had used it on myself a couple of times before." He said hiding a blush.

"Oh, I understand," if this helps Derek not suffer then he will use it. "How is it used?"

"Spread some of the liquid on your fingers first,"

"The five of them?."

"No..." he takes a look to his member gulping a thick spit in his mouth "three will be enough." Derek instructed him step by step what to do with the liquid between his fingers as he resumes a comfortable position in bed by raising his legs enough over Jeff's shoulders giving him the access he needs to reach with those fingers.

"And please ... be careful this time." He was incredibly relaxed enough so those large, thick fingers could slip easy and steady cozy inside him. Jeff keep a slow motion process, as derek has told him how he supposed to work with his fingers inside the other ass inserting one of the time. he was paying careful attention at all those sounds derek was making every time he push further than the last push and when he was experimenting carefully with every unfamiliar touch he was doing, so the other don't feel any kind of pain.

Derek give sweets moan now and then and jeff had to fight so hard with his wild desires, he don't want to hurt him, not again, for this time he wants to fell good and satisfied and make him fell good too and don't hurt the person he cares most under him.

Derek give a sign with a nod so he could put another finger inside, jeff play inside him a little, scissoring with his slimy hand, and then he push a little too far to try something and see if he...

"oh... A-AH!" Jeff stopped at the same moment he hear the other raise the volume of his voice with that sudden scream.

"what happen?! Are you hurt?!."

"N-No... I just, hmm... oh..." Derek shudders as those fingers touching that sweet spot of his playfully.

"What's wrong?."

"JUST... keep doing that."

"What... this?"

"¡OH!... yeah, keep doing that, ah... keep going." jeff keep whatever he was doing because it's look like was working on him very well and its not painful at all, or at least is what he thinks because he wasn't complaining at all. In more he seems to be enjoying it.

With a sigh and a nod jeff push inside a third finger getting them as far as they could, derek was melting with all those touch coming from those thick large fingers working on him to open him as wide as possible, he is so glad that the other as learning the process to prep him slowly and don't rushing nothing, he knows jeff was a fast learned person but he not imagine he could learn so fast and... so precise.

"Alright..." he takes a big breath. "I'm ready now." Jeff take out his fingers slowly and get a little closer knowing what he has to do now, derek whine a little when the fingers let him and he reach the jar of lube again with his arm and put a modest amount of liquid over his palm then covered jeff cock with a thin layer of it, his cock was in full attention with the biggest erection he has even seen.

Jeff bit his lips letting derek do that for him, the liquid feels really cold but the slow strokes he gived to all the side of his big friend was much better, "d-derek..." a little moan he can't contain escape from his lips. 

Then derek let go of it and put himself in position in the middle of the bed, jeff lift his legs enough so he can get to the enter. 

"But," derek spoke, "be careful this time, please." He made a face full with need and desire.

"I... I will," he promised with a 'don't worry' face. 

Derek nod to him given his permission.

Jeff gulp letting the head enter as slow as possible he could manage, derek arch his back with the feel and give a loud groan. he was big, fuck he was so darn big, beautiful still, an least this don't hurt like the first time he enter and had been so rough. but now... he was being careful, going inch by inch stopping when he sees that he made a strange move or something and continuing when he says he was ok and everything was fine. 

When it was full settled, they remain in that position until derek get used to the sensation and he was ready to move, they hug each other tightly, derek has never been that full before and jeff has never been so calm and pasive with someone else when they do the act.

("So... big.") Derek groan right to jeff ear.

("So damn tight.") jeff retain a moan, he suck and kiss those bite marks he had left there before and then he kiss derek deeply in the lips for some reason he think was necessary.  
Eventually derek given the 'go ahead' and they start to rocking in slow motion getting comfortable with the frictions, derek screams and moan in pure pleasure and bliss every time jeff hit that spot inside him precisely again and again make him see stars. 

They follow a suitable rhythm which both enjoy.

Jeff fight with the urge to increase the speed of the thrusts, to not go fast and rude like the last time so the other fell the less pain possible, but he is making sure to use enough power in every thrust he delivered.

"God... ¡oh god!" he moans loudly, with a trail of some spit in the corner of his mouth. 

"God is not here, just, ME."

"Jeff... FUCK, jeff." 

"That's more like it."

Derek wraps both arms around jeff's back touching every spot they could reach leaving red lines behind. Jeff do the same but he was being careful so he doesn't cause any more pain than necessary. Both was breathing heavily. 

Derek nod to him and giving him the permission to move more faster and push with more force inside him.

Jeff bite his own lips and positioning derek's legs upwards a bit more given him more space to rocking his hips satisfying his request, the skin slap echoed in the room. jeff was sweating so much, he kiss the other urgently keeping at bay his wild desires, suddenly he have the urge need to bite something, whatever, but...

"Do it." Derek said in the middle of a breath like he was reading his mind.

"But-"

"I don't mind." With that said, Jeff open his mouth a second later and digs his teeth into the skin of the intact shoulder. that will leave a mark, derek though with a wave of terror in his mind who sudden turned in pleasure when jeff also start to suck, kiss and lick the same spot where he dig his teeths. 

His legs was trembling, his head become white, and he only craves for more "You're... so big... jeff... more." He beg.

"What do you... said?." 

"I want... more. Mmh... more please." He drew those lips to his kissing him with lust showing that he was not joking with that request, he don't care any more at this point, he was craving to all jeff's big thick member and he now likes so much the form he was being fucked.

Jeff smile so wide than his canines where visible. Those words coming from the other mouth, activates his wild side again.

the thrust become rough again, increasing in speed and force in just some minutes with both screaming in pure ecstasy and lust. 

Derek takes one of jeff's hands and given him a long lick with some kisses leaving in his unattended dick which cry for some attention urgently. 

Jeff gets the hint somewhat slowly but his quick reaction made Derek swallow his complaints. He tugs and pump up and down roughly and not very kindly but he was far from hyped to give him a damn or even care about it.

Derek was reaching to his own climax that he can't contains any more. Without a warning, he bite jeff shoulder, arch his hips with a last loud cry retained and he shot rope after rope of his thick sperms all over his stomach and coated jeff's hand as well. 

Jeff inclined to kiss him with no pause with the thrusting getting more quicker, faster, with such force he can even get over it with the bed shaking so much making loud noises which both of them don't care if they are even being heard for the others. 

"Ah... Jeff... pleash, sto...oh..." he clung to his shoulders for dear life, he doesn't know how much he can take it without passing out now with his butt a little sore.

"I'm... going... to... explode!" With a big strong shout, he ended filling up all inch of derek's red hole with all his hot seed, With a few last uncoordinated thrusts, he collapsed on top of the other slowly pulling his cock out letting the cum leak out drop by drop. 

"That... was... great." Derek kiss his cheek. He was so tired that could hardly form words. 

"Are you kidding? That was more than great, you don't like it? We can do it again if you don't like it." Derek frowns at him, He can't believe he still has the energy to want a second round. After everything they did in this time that felt like if they were doing it for long hours, he expected at least to feel the slightest bit of tiredness. but apparently he was made like a firm bull itself.

"As much as I like that jeff, I'm going to have to reject your offer, I'm very tired now."

"Oh... ok, and now what we do?" He ask with little curiously.

"Well, why don't we just laid down for know and try to get some sleep, mh? That's sounds like a good plan." Jeff don't want to go to sleep yet, but nevertheless he lies next to him. Derek put the strong man in a warm sticky hug using his strong chest like a pillow very cozy. "Now close your eyes and get some rest." He inhales Jeff's sweet masculine body fragrance as he places himself in a comfortable position.

"But I don't tired," he complaints. 

"I know, but," he yawns closing his eyes "I am." 

"But I don't, I want more... don't fall asleep on my, you heard me." 

"Hm... maybe in the morning... I love you." He falls sleep quick.  
"Wait you..." he watch how the other is snoring peacefully over him. He looks really fucking adorable when he his sleeping like that.

"Grr, fine. But tomorrow I want your ass rise and shine for it." he adjusts himself in the bed being very careful so he accidentally not wake up the other sleeping. 

("I love you") jeff think about that word derek just said before. ("What a funny word, I wonder what it means, why some say it") he looks for the last time to the men sleeping using his chest like a kind of pillow with that peaceful smile in his face.

Definitely he looks so fucking adorable.

He will make sure to learn as much as possible about being with another man, about these things of having a boyfriend and being in a relationship with him, if that means he will fell this good with derek and keep watching that same smile of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I can said. It took me some time to finish this part but I think I made a decent job. What do you think, eh?


	31. EXTRA 3/3 : First time for both of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff ahead.

The base was very quiet in the morning, the sun had already come out from the horizon and many lazy people consider that like a time to keep sleeping and that's why no noises was heard in any of the rooms or corridors, except in derek's room of course.

Derek wakes up slowly to the frantic noise of the continuous creaking wood coming from next to his bed.

"Jeff?" Derek raises his head to see what was happening, it turns out that Jeff was doing some push-ups on the floor, and by the sweat that was falling from his face to the floor one could realize he has been doing that for a long time.

"What are you doing jeff?"

"is not... obvious?... I fell asleep... and the hour of my routine... passed by without me knowing and I have to make up for the time I lost."

"But it's Sunday, Jeff, why don't you relax a little and-"

"Rest and relax is for losers, derek," He jumped to his feet and began to stretch his muscles. "Also, I took the liberty of preparing and brings a cup of coffee for you and me, after your performance from last night, you deserve it." Derek glance to the tiny table beside the bed, and indeed there were two cups of coffee on top of it, one red and one blue. "Yours is the red one. I was going to wake you up when I brought it to you but I didn't because you looked so damn adorable when you are sleeping in that way and I let you sleep a little longer."

"What did you say?"

"¡Nothing!"

Derek smirks at him "You are very considerate jeff, I appreciate that."

"Do not mention it."

"...You know..."

"Uh?"

"Why don't you take a little break to enjoy breakfast with me next to my side?" He ask while give him a kind smile.

"I..." Jeff make the mistake to looked at him for a second, then look at his feet quickly. He gave a soft sigh and took the cup that was for him and then sat next to the other on the bed.

Derek smile to him and rest his own head over his shoulder, jeff watch him closely without saying anything, just letting to happen.

"Ah... The coffee is delicious jeff, thanks, it's just what I needed to start my morning, I love you." Derek can see how in the soldier's face looks like he have a clueless expression on it. "What's up Jeff, you look... weird."

"What does it mean..."

"Hm?"

"When you say that, 'I love you', what does it mean? You keep repeating it over and over, why?"

"...Have you never heard someone else say I love you before?"

"Yes, but I don't know why they said those words."

"..." derek don't know how but he laugh at those words coming from jeff, he can't be upset with him or expect him to know the meaning of those three words, after all he's a firm and straight soldier until the bones. "Don't be offended, Jeff, but I think you look adorable when you make that face."

"I... I am not adorable, I am mortal and dangerous, and stop laughing and answer me, why do you love me?"

"First, I don't mean it with bad intentions or in a bad way, jeff and second, well it's simple... because I like you, and I like being with you, I also like the way you treat me and behave with me and in which we share things, everything you do for me makes me feel special and in the way you are always by my side protecting me as you do, and I care about you, so much so that it is impossible for me to explain or tell you with simple words, well... words for that really exist and those are 'I love you.' And those simple words also show how much I care about you and how happy I am to have met you. They also express how much you care about a particular person, and I care a lot for you so that's why I always i tell you that." Derek ends by giving the other a big hug.

Jeff slowly process inside his head in silence what he just heard, "...is all that true how you feel about me now? Is that why you... love me?"

"Yes, everything is true."

"..."

"What's wrong, soldier?"

"Nothing... could... could you say it again."

"say what?"

"Those words."

"I love you?"

"Yeah... I... I think I like it."

He smile "And you?"

"Me what?"

"You love me?"

"I... I think so."

"you think so?"

"I mean... I feel weird when I'm with you but, in some strange way I like to feel that weird and I don't know why."

"Do you like being with me?."

"Yes."

"Do you like to talk to me?"

"Usually."

"Do you like the way we made love last night?"

"I... don't say it that way, it's not appropriate." Jeff push him by the shoulders slightly, derek laugh at him for blushing.

"Just kidding. Ah... if you feel all that. I'm happy for you, no... you don't have to love back if you don't want to have something serious with me. I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want. I'm just so happy that you don't hate me for what I just told you. "

"I never said I didn't want to have anything with you in the first place."

"Then you..."

"yes," he takes a big breath "private derek, I officially tell you right now in the middle of the comfort of your room, I officially love you." He hug him like he had did before for him but a bit rough.

"You love Me?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"Really..."

"Like a bunch of querrs, faggots hippies?"

"...don't push your luck." He frowns at him

"Sorry. You know one thing jeff, even though I would like not to destroy this touching moment with you, I will like to went to the..." suddenly jeff kiss his lips rarely kind this time, that was not odd of him.

"You won't go anywhere unless I told you to do so."

"Why?"

"Because of you and your disgusting sweet words-" jeff take derek hand and positioned on his crotch. Derek jump a little for the suddenly realization "-this big soldier down here wants some attention from you too since this morning."

"A-Ah... soldier, wait I-I-I... I think it's not a good idea to..." before derek could get out of bed, jeff trapped and pinned him down against the bed using his own body and positioned himself over him.

"You will not go anywhere soon now until you take care of it and keep with your promise from yesterday, you will stay here and take it like a real men will do, it's a order, that's understand? Or you're not a man of word?" Jeff bark right to his lips and derek nod rapidly fearing for his own life.

\-----------------------------

"Guys we have something to say to all of you here." Derek speaks for everyone in the dining room to listen, he takes the soldier's hand at his side. "But me and the soldier here we are together." He raises their hands together in the air for all to see.

The soldier nod to them "WE love each other, so said whatever you want, we don't care at all." He said being very serious.

"We know." Everyone said within turn over to them keeping with the breakfast.

"...Wait... you knew? But... but how?" he ask to all of them in disbelief.

"too loud, and the walls are so thin." The spy respond with such calm still reading the newspaper.

"...oh god!" Derek's face turns very red and he hide behind jeff.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff was confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, nailed. 
> 
> Now...
> 
> Time to start to think in another good story.


End file.
